


Evasioni

by Vio (Flora1dio)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: A little bit of angst, Age Difference, Art, Canon can derelick my balls, F/M, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, Humor, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Like some centuries, Literature, Love, Multi, No really keep your insulin with you, Repairing a broken heart, Sexual Content, Some happiness just for Asher, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truly retrò, We love Asher, We love Narcy, Wouldn't be them without, aesthetic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Vio
Summary: Una giovane pittrice pianta tutto per girare il mondo, e guarda che caso, passa da St. Louis. Asher decide che si è meritato una serata libera ed esce per rilassarsi un po' al Narcissus in Chains. E Jean Claude, povero cucciolo?“Colpo di testa” vs “Martirio è bello”, si accettano scommesse.Pubblicato nella collana “Harmony Zannuti”.Timeline: post Narcissus in chains, più o meno.Spoiler: nessuno, dà solo per scontata l'ambientazione.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Formalmente sarebbe un VM18, ma non mi sembra esplicativo... Diciamo: Solo per amanti di storie smaccaramellose in cui non succede assolutamente nulla. Chiunque altro rischia effetti collaterali che vanno dalla nausea al suicidio.
> 
> La prima parte è una storia organica, più o meno, sviolinante ma consequenziale. La seconda invece è divisa in scene: sono, in sostanza, i momenti importanti di evoluzione dei personaggi, che normalmente sarebbero stati inseriti in una trama più ampia. Purtroppo a me, come si può notare, interessa molto ma molto di più scavare nella loro psiche bacata che non inventarmi avvincenti avventure... ;-)  
> Se qualcuno ha voglia di metterci un po' d'azione per compensare il soverchio dolciume è il benvenuto. Attendo con fiducia!
> 
> Un enormissimo merci bocù alla mia Marghi per le sue insostituibili consulenze linguistiche e per avermi passato sottobanco la bibbia (c'est à dire, le dictionnaire Boch majeur), nonché per aver valorosamente represso i recidivanti attacchi di iperglicemia ittero-verminosa nel nobile intento di fornirmi sostegno psicologico e costruttive critiche letterarie; e grazie a Chuck Berry, Françoise Hardy, Sergio Corazzini, Guillaume Apollinaire, Francesco Maria Piave e William Shakespeare per i testi sublimi e/o strappalacrime, a scelta.  
> Non ringrazio la mia gatta per la colonna sonora di fusa e miagolii perché tanto lo darebbe per scontato: è autoevidente che il merito sia solo suo, per avermi magnanimamente concesso di dedicare parte delle mie giornate a scrivere anziché a coccolarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma lo sapevate che Chuck Berry è di Saint Louis? Yeah, I love this rock and roll!! 
> 
> Chuck Berry, Sweet Little Sixteen  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhcDCZv1mwY

**PARTE PRIMA**

 

 _Sweet Little Sixteen_  
_She's got the grown up blues:_  
_Tight dress and lipstick_  
_She's sportin' high heal shoes._  
_Oh, but tomorrow morning_  
_She'll have to chang her trend,_  
_And be sweet sixteen_  
_And back in class again._  
_Cause they'll be rockin on bandstand_  
_In Philadelphia P.A._  
_Deep in the heart of Texas_  
_And 'round the Frisco Bay._  
_All over St. Louis,_  
_Way Down in New Orleans,_  
_All the Cats wanna dance with Sweet Little Sixteen._

Di tanto in tanto bisogna pure concedersi una serata gradevole e rilassante, no? Fumarsi una sigaretta in santa pace, andare a divertirsi in un bel locale. Mandare serenamente al diavolo le paranoie per qualche ora, prima di tornare buono buono alla routine di ogni giorno.

  
Asher avanzava nella sala, cercando pigramente un tavolino libero e di suo gradimento, quando lo sguardo gli cadde su una persona che si stava per l'appunto accomodando a pochi metri da lui. Gente stravagante si incontra ovunque, e al Narcissus in Chains forse più spesso che altrove, ma la persona in questione non corrispondeva esattamente agli standard di eccentricità del luogo. Trattavasi di una giovane donna sui ventisei o ventisette anni, né alta né bassa ma un po' magrolina, vestita di un lungo abito blu lavanda a vita alta e scollatura bassa, il corpetto di sangallo stretto da una cintura di raso rosa pallido ornata di piccole borchie d'argento cesellato. Braccia madreperlacee sbucavano dalle corte maniche a palloncino, mentre il collo sottile sembrava a stento in grado di reggere la pesante chioma, di un colore morbido tra l'oro e il castano, che l'accarezzava fin'oltre le reni.  
Giusto mentre il vampiro, perplesso, cercava di ricordare esattamente in quali anni del primo Ottocento le boutiques parigine esponessero modelli siffatti, la sconosciuta si volse a fissarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio e squadrandolo come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri. Asher cominciò a sentirsi in imbarazzo per averla osservata con così poca discrezione quando vide che si prendeva tutto il tempo necessario a ricambiare l'esame, con pari interesse, e si rammaricò di non aver scelto un tavolo meno illuminato. Inclinando il capo per sistemare meglio lo schermo dei capelli fra sé e gli sguardi del mondo, imprecò fra i denti: dannazione, era troppo chiedere di non essere osservato e giudicato almeno per una sera?  
Di nuovo la giovane parve averlo udito, poiché gli rivolse un lievissimo e fugace sorriso prima di spostare l'attenzione verso il palco, che si illuminava in quel momento per l'inizio dello spettacolo.

  
“Ben svegliato, mon ami. C'è posta per te: un pacchetto consegnato da un fattorino oggi pomeriggio. Anonimo, ma non mi sembra che ticchetti, fortunatamente.”  
Jean Claude sorrise al compagno, che entrava in quel momento nel salotto. “Curioso, vero? Solo un biglietto col tuo nome. Hai forse un ammiratore di cui non sono a conoscenza?”  
“Non mi risulta.”  
Il vampiro si avvicinò alla scrivania per osservare la semplice scatolina. Infilato sotto il nastro che la chiudeva, un cartoncino bianco recitava, in un corsivo elegante: “ _A M. Asher_ ” .  
“Non conosco questa grafia.” osservò accigliato mentre svolgeva il nastro. Poi sgranò gli occhi. “ _Mon Dieu_. Contrariamente ad ogni buon senso, potresti essere nel giusto.”  
Parzialmente avvolta nella carta velina, una minuscola rosa bianca, legata da un sottile fiocco rosso, spargeva superba tutto il suo profumo.

  
Il piccolo dono inaspettato non rimase unico. Ogni giorno un pacchetto veniva recapitato al Circo in attesa del risveglio di Asher; e ogni sera il vampiro vi trovava un fiore, un piccolo oggetto grazioso. Un giglio candido. Un bocciolo di tulipano. Un minuscolo vaso di alabastro sfaccettato in cui metterli.  
Non disse nulla a Jean Claude della giovane sconosciuta. In qualche modo, era una cosa che voleva tenere per sé: come un sogno sfumato e vago di cui non si capisce il significato, ma che si preferisce custodire gelosamente, come un segreto.  
Un campanello eolico fatto di tante sottili lastre di quarzo tintinnanti. Un mazzolino di pratoline.  
La vedeva spesso da Narcissus. Scoprì che il suo guardaroba includeva anche capi più attuali dello stile Impero, ma senza mai rinunciare ad un tocco retrò: che fosse un orlo di pizzo alla scollatura, un cappello a tesa larga ornato di roselline, un nastro ricamato a trattenere i capelli; addirittura una camicia bianca con la baverina di pizzo all'inglese che sarebbe piaciuta a Jean Claude, ed è tutto dire.  
Un rametto di pesco fiorito. Una foglia di quercia smaltata e dorata.  
Con un tacito accordo, presero a sedersi sempre a due tavoli vicini, sul lato sinistro della sala, scambiandosi sguardi e talvolta un sorriso, ma senza rivolgersi la parola. L'apparenza era di pura follia, e Asher ne era consapevole, tuttavia non riusciva a nascondersi il piacere che gli dava quell'insolito approccio. Gli ricordava quelle danze antiche, in cui ci si sfiora appena girandosi attorno, muovendosi in figure elaborate che ad un dato punto, come per caso, riconducono ogni coppia a prendersi la mano per la _promenade_.  
Una rosellina color corallo. Una rosellina di corallo, col gambo d'argento. Un mazzetto di lavanda. Sedeva sempre da sola al tavolo. Non che lui invece avesse compagnia: con chi sarebbe dovuto uscire? Certo non si poteva dire che avesse molte amicizie a St. Louis, e quanto a Jean Claude ed Anita... be', era proprio per levarseli dalla testa che usciva. Senza contare che ci sarebbe stato da ridere a vederne le facce, se li avesse invitati al Narcissus in Chains: quel genere di intrattenimento non incontrava precisamente il loro favore. Chissà se anche la ragazza era sola come lui.  
Asher la vide a volte scambiare qualche parola con Narcissus, che da buon padrone di casa girava di tanto in tanto fra i tavoli a salutare gli ospiti abituali, ma resistette alla tentazione di chiedere informazioni su di lei. Preferiva osservarla.  
Un ciottolo verdeazzurro levigato dal fiume. Una mela profumata, tutta infilzata di chiodi di garofano.  
Portava una borsa larga e piatta di cuoio chiaro, da cui spesso tirava fuori un quaderno. Disegnava. Seguiva gli artisti sul palco con tale intensità che sembrava volesse carpirne tutta l'energia, l'essenza stessa, per riversarla sulla carta. Altre volte invece restava a guardare lui, ma Asher preferiva evitare di domandarsi se avesse intenzione di ritrarlo: non avrebbe saputo decidere se esserne più contento o più angosciato.  
Mughetti profumatissimi del bosco. Una piccola lampada con pendenti prismatici che proiettavano sprazzi d'iride sulle pareti.  
Ad ogni tramonto una nuova scintilla di calore si faceva strada nel gelo che lo avvolgeva, portandogli alla mente sensazioni nuove e antiche, sopite da lungo tempo. La gioia di aprire gli occhi e sapere che qualcuno ti pensa, il gusto dolce di quel contatto quotidiano, attraverso un piccolo frammento della bellezza del mondo. Restava a lungo disteso, appena sveglio, ad attendere, fantasticare, pregustare.  
Le prime violette, avvolte con precauzione in un fazzolettino di seta blu.  
Asher fissò con un sorriso la propria iniziale, ricamata sull'angolo nel medesimo colore della stoffa e coronata da un sottile orlo di fiordalisi azzurri.  
Quella sera, recandosi da Narcissus, sistemò con cura il fazzoletto nel taschino della giacca. La sera successiva, la sconosciuta aveva appuntato al cappello un mazzolino di viole. Si sorrisero a lungo, poi Asher uscì ad aspettarla.


	2. Capitolo 2

La ragazza si fermò appena fuori dal locale, guardandosi attorno, e sorrise tra sé scorgendolo a poca distanza. Per quanto potesse mettersi in disparte, catturava gli sguardi. Si avvicinò senza fretta, osservando ogni suo movimento mentre spegneva la sigaretta, lisciava i risvolti della giacca, scrollava i capelli nel gesto che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere come suo e di nessun altro.

  
Nervoso, vero?  
Sapessi quanto lo sono io: forse avrai notato che non sono granché disinvolta nei rapporti umani. Per quanto possa desiderare, dopo tanti sguardi silenziosi, di sentire le tue e le mie parole dar voce a tutte le domande e le risposte che ho solo immaginato di rivolgerti, per quanto l'invito sia stato formulato e accettato fra i sorrisi, se volessi essere sincera dovrei confessare che stavo per uscire dal retro. Era tanto più rassicurante guardarsi da lontano, vero? Ne sei convinto quanto me, e si nota. Nessun legame, nessuno scontro con la realtà, come un sogno più concreto degli altri ma non abbastanza da poterlo afferrare rischiando di restarne feriti.  
Finora non avremmo neppure alcun problema a separare le nostre vie, sarebbe sufficiente che uno di noi smettesse di venire qui, e il rapporto che abbiamo cadrebbe come un castello di carte: potremmo svanire come fantasmi all'alba. Be', quasi fantasmi, per lo meno. Io conosco il tuo nome, la carica che rivesti: è il guaio di chi detiene pubblici incarichi, mio caro. Tu in cambio hai i piccoli doni che ti ho mandato, a dimostrare con segno tangibile che esisto davvero.  
Vogliamo davvero cambiare le cose adesso? Hai calato le carte per primo, e io ho seguito il tuo gioco. Bene, ma la responsabilità resta tua. Sto per passarti dinanzi. Che farai? Prenderai il coraggio a due mani per parlarmi o mi lascerai andare come se nulla fosse accaduto?  
Attendo la vostra mossa, signore.

  
“Signora, per caso mi state seguendo?”

La via di mezzo, né ignorarsi né saltarsi al collo, spartire la responsabilità dell'incontro. E' giusto così in fondo, non volevo mica mettere all'angolo nessuno. Ma guarda un po' che occhiata glaciale e sdegnosa! Molto bene, facciamo i sostenuti allora.

  
“Forse. E voi signore, mi stavate aspettando?”  
Asher si concesse un leggero tremito all'angolo delle labbra, mentre uno scintillio divertito gli attraversava lo sguardo.  
“Forse.” ammise “ Ho motivo di credere che siate voi la persona che devo ringraziare per molte delle gioie che ho avuto nelle ultime settimane. Sono in errore?”  
“In parte, poiché non desidero ringraziamenti di sorta. Non crediate di dovermi nulla, signore: sono lieta che qualche modesto presente da parte mia possa aver acceso di gioia il vostro sguardo. Era mia speranza farvi cosa gradita.” Gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso di scusa. “Spero che per voi non sia un problema se parlo in italiano, ho saputo che siete stato educato in Francia e che avete vissuto nel Vecchio Continente assai a lungo. Conosco discretamente l'inglese, ma non riesco mai ad esprimere tutte le sfumature che vorrei e finisco coll'innervosirmi.”  
_Mon Dieu_ , ma la gente non aveva smesso di parlare così già da qualche secolo? Sfiorato dal sospetto che la ragazza lo stesse garbatamente prendendo in giro, Asher rispose un tantino piccato. “Nessun problema per me, signora. Ma io sono sempre in svantaggio: non so neppure con chi ho l'onore di intrattenermi, mentre voi sembrate ben informata sul mio conto.”  
“Il mio nome è Vittoria.” La donna gli porse una minuta manina affusolata, su cui il vampiro si chinò compitamente. Educato in Francia, esatto, qualche secolo fa.  
“Ma non sopravvalutate il mio vantaggio: ciò che so di voi sono semplici notizie di dominio comune. Anzi, il cameriere che ho interpellato per sapere chi mai foste era quasi scandalizzato d quanto poco sapessi della comunità sovrannaturale di St. Louis, benché in fondo mi sia trasferita da poco.”  
“Del tutto perdonabile signora, ma ancora non capisco come mai vi interessiate tanto alla mia persona.”  
Vittoria lo guardò sorpresa, inclinando il capo di lato.  
“La bellezza merita sempre che le si tributi il dovuto onore. Ammirarla è riposante, blandisce lo spirito e allevia la nostra nostalgia del Paradiso Terrestre. E ora non vi sarete offeso perché vi ho fatto un complimento?” aggiunse sollevando il sopracciglio, poiché l'espressione di Asher era effettivamente piuttosto minacciosa.  
“I complimenti ironici e insinceri sono abitualmente offensivi, sì.” Spostò i capelli mostrando solo il profilo sfregiato, lampi gelidi e truci che saettavano dall'unico occhio visibile. “Vi rendete conto, piccola umana, che provocarmi non è un comportamento dei più saggi? Potreste sperimentare in prima persona le caratteristiche meno gradevoli degli esseri sovrannaturali.”  
“La permalosità?” sorrise lei divertita e disarmante tendendo una mano “Suvvia signore, non guardatemi a quel modo, volete far nevicare? Ho già intravisto in un paio di occasioni le cicatrici che portate in viso, nonostante le teniate quasi sempre celate dai capelli, e vi assicuro che sono sincera quando dico che servirebbe una bomba atomica per uccidere la vostra bellezza.”  
Si sporse per esaminarle meglio. “Che strana forma...non sono recenti, vero? Vi fanno ancora molto male? Cosa sono, morsi di un animale?”  
Asher era allibito.  
“Ma non sapete proprio nulla dei vampiri? Le ferite ordinarie guariscono spontaneamente e rapidamente senza lasciare traccia. Questa è un'ustione da acquasanta e no, non è recente, dal momento che vivaddio l'Inquisizione non esiste più da parecchio. Altre domande?” concluse bruscamente, irritato con se stesso per aver perso le staffe in quel modo.  
“Oh, scusate se non mi sono documentata per tempo! Immagino che voi invece sappiate tutto di patologia umana.”  
Scrollò le spalle indispettita, ma poi il viso le si addolcì, rattristandosi, quando alzò la mano per sfiorargli la guancia.  
“Soffro per il vostro dolore, credetemi. Nessuno aveva il diritto di farvi una cosa simile. E perdonatemi, ho parlato troppo e impulsivamente riportandovi a ricordi terribili. Mi dispiace molto. Non vi faccio male toccandovi, vero?”  
Il vampiro le coprì delicatamente la mano con la propria, cercando di riscuotersi dallo sbalordimento e dal senso di sollievo che quelle dita leggere gli trasmettevano dal viso all'animo.

No ragazzina, non mi fai male, tutt'altro. E' buffo come ti scusi di aver ferito la mia sensibilità, così semplicemente, non con timore, come se non vedessi in me il gelido mostro incattivito dal tempo che vedono tutti gli altri. Anzi, non hai neppure quel minimo di cautela che chiunque mostrerebbe nei confronti di un vampiro! Mi esamini da capo a piedi, dici tutto quel che ti passa per la testa col più sereno sprezzo della discrezione, mi accarezzi come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo... e la cosa più sconcertante è che hai ragione a non temere nulla. E' vero, sono orribilmente permaloso, ma ora proprio non riesco ad arrabbiarmi davvero: immagino che mi smonteresti in mezzo minuto, con quell'eloquio forbito da libro stampato dell'Ottocento. Si vede che è una posa, e anche che vuoi farmi il verso quando ho un atteggiamento troppo solenne, ma il tuo stile stravagante mi piace, sai? Tra come parli e come ti vesti, mi fai ringiovanire di un paio di secoli.

Manine sollecite e delicate gli spostarono i capelli dietro le spalle.  
“Ecco qua. Preferisco vedervi il viso tutto quanto insieme.”  
Due occhi nocciola dai riflessi verdi lo scrutarono infine soddisfatti.  
“Ora che ne dite di accompagnarmi alla macchina, signore? Noi comuni mortali, forse lo ignorate, al mattino andiamo a lavorare, e io ho un'intera masnada di ragazzini americani, più o meno scolarizzati, da convincere che la storia dell'arte è una bella materia. Immagino possiate comprendere la mia necessità di riposo prima di affrontarli. ”  
Al momento del congedo, mentre istintivamente le apriva lo sportello della carrozza - _pardon_ , automobile - Asher fu colto improvvisamente dall'ansia e trattenne la mano che le aveva preso per aiutarla a salire.  
“Vi rivedrò, signora?”

  
_Merde, merde_ , che ridicola frase da romanzo! Gesù, Belle l'avrebbe fatto seppellire vivo.

Perfettamente all'altezza dell'ambientazione, Vittoria non fece una piega: come la più candida delle debuttanti al primo ballo a Carlton House, abbassò pudicamente le ciglia mentre le gote le si tingevano di un incantevole rossore. Già, proprio come nei romanzi.  
“Vi farebbe piacere, signore?”  
“Infinitamente. Domani sera?”  
“Domani sera.”


	3. Capitolo 3

“Benvenuta, signora. Il signore è già arrivato e vi attende al tavolo.”  
Vittoria ringraziò la cameriera ed entrò nella sala. Nessun dubbio su quale fosse il tavolo indicato: chi altri avrebbe potuto richiedere un vaso di rose rosse e lume di candela al Narcissus in Chains? “Ora mi racconterete che faccia ha fatto il _maître_.”  
Asher si alzò per salutarla con un baciamano, ignorando l'osservazione.  
“Siete splendida stasera, signora. Volete accomodarvi?”  
Sedettero osservandosi con attenzione, in silenzio, per la prima volta allo stesso tavolo.  
“Dunque, siete sopravvissuta anche oggi ai piccoli barbari?”  
La ragazza sospirò teatralmente. “Non è un lavoro, è una vocazione! Ma per fortuna ogni tanto si trova qualche mente più aperta delle altre. Ci vuole il triplo di impegno per star dietro al loro interesse, ma almeno mi danno soddisfazioni, quei piccoli succhiasangue.”  
Si rese conto della gaffe con un secondo di ritardo, e scoppiò a ridere. “No, perdonatemi, non volevo alludere, mi riferivo alle giovani menti assetate di conoscenza! Temo che il termine abbia un uso metaforico assai più diffuso di quello letterale. E personalmente non sono tanto usa a frequentare gente come voi.”  
“Sì, questo effettivamente si intuisce. Mi studierò di sopportarvi stoicamente e senza saltarvi alla gola, contenta?”  
“Molto generoso da parte vostra, signore.”  
Si sorrisero.  
“Ditemi piuttosto, la vostra vocazione comprende anche il farvi missionaria, o avevate un altro motivo per trasferirvi da queste parti? Ammetterete che non è comunissimo lasciare l'Italia per il Missouri.”  
“Per la verità, che mi fermassi per qualche tempo a St. Louis è stato un caso. Direi che il motivo iniziale di tutto ciò risiede nel fatto che ho avuto la crisi di mezz'età in anticipo. Non ridete! E' così. La studentessa modello, promessa ad una brillante carriera accademica, lascia parenti, amici e fidanzato per prendersi un periodo sabbatico e girare il mondo. Ad un certo punto dovevo fermarmi, almeno per un po', mi hanno offerto una supplenza annuale su una cattedra di storia dell'arte e ho preso casa in città. Metto via qualche soldo e progetto i prossimi viaggi. Tutto qui.”  
“Erano così insopportabili?”  
“Chi?”  
“I parenti, gli amici e il fidanzato.”  
Lei sospirò. “Neanche tanto in realtà, poveri cari. Purtroppo ho il brutto vizio di voler sempre aderire alle aspettative altrui, e questo non facilita la convivenza: datemi uno zerbino e lo trasformerò in un tiranno, specialmente se mi conosce fin dall'infanzia. E' stato duro lasciarli, è ovvio, sono le persone che amavo, ma non riuscivo più a distinguere ciò che volevo io da ciò che volevano loro.” Si voltò verso il palcoscenico, pensosamente. “Ecco, solo per farvi un esempio, a me questo locale piace: ci vengo volentieri a bere qualcosa, a disegnare, a godermi lo spettacolo. Eppure stavo per sposare un uomo che a saperlo mi avrebbe guardata come se avessi le antenne e probabilmente mi avrebbe chiesto se non volevo parlarne con uno psicologo. Ho passato anni a sforzarmi di desiderare le cose giuste, piuttosto che affrontare una sola discussione.”  
Con una scrollata di spalle tornò a sorridere. “Va bene, credo di avervi afflitto a sufficienza con le mie lamentazioni. Se dovessi ricominciare, siete autorizzato a tirarmi un calcio sotto il tavolo.”  
“Ne terrò il debito conto, non temete.” rispose gravemente Asher “Ma non vorrei mai inibire la vostra vena espressiva. _Au contraire_ , se avrete la compiacenza di avvisarmi per tempo porterò con me il violino, onde fornirvi un degno accompagnamento.”  
“Siete odioso! Mi strappate confidenze per poi ridere di me. E' una solenne ingiustizia, e state abusando della mia bontà. Davvero sapete suonare?”  
“Diversi strumenti, anche se nessuno in modo eccelso. Ho avuto molto tempo per esercitarmi. Ma ora non desiderate ordinare qualcosa?” aggiunse, facendo un cenno al cameriere.  
“Volentieri. Un Alexander ben zuccherato, per cortesia.”  
Quando le fu servito il cocktail, tuttavia, parve a disagio, e guardò con aria incerta il vampiro dinanzi a lei.  
“Io... non avevo pensato che voi non potete farmi compagnia. Santo cielo... è imbarazzante. Mi dispiace, temo di essere stata molto scortese.”  
“ _Mon Dieu_ , e vi pare un problema questo? Vi ho chiesto io stesso se avreste gradito qualcosa da bere, ricordate? ”  
“Sarà, ma ugualmente non mi sembra il massimo dell'educazione. Immagino che sia inevitabile, comunque. Posso chiedervi una cosa?”  
“Dite.”  
“Mi stavo domandando...ma non è un po' monotono bere sempre e soltanto sangue? Oppure riuscite a sentire un gusto diverso in ogni persona?”  
“Sapete, in genere gli umani dicono 'Che orrore, quei mostri si nutrono di sangue!', e non 'Poverini, che dieta poco varia e priva di vitamine.'”  
“Non siate pedante. A me sembra una curiosità più che naturale, stavo cercando di immedesimarmi. Non credo” continuò pensosamente “che io sarei un buon vampiro. Non scambierei mai e poi mai una torta Sacher con una bottiglia di sangue, a prescindere dai vantaggi che ne potrei ottenere. Ma per voi il cibo umano è velenoso o semplicemente non è nutriente?”  
Asher sgranò gli occhioni: gli veniva da ridere, sinceramente sorpreso e divertito dalla piega che aveva assunto la conversazione.  
“Sono desolato di dovervi togliere un'illusione, ma il sangue abitualmente non viene confezionato in bottiglie. Ogni umano ha il suo sapore, che può variare a seconda dello stato d'animo, o di salute, o delle sostanze presenti in circolo, come l'alcool. Ecco, ad esempio, finché bevete quella sottospecie di zuccherosissima caramella liquida con panna, dovreste potervi ritenere abbastanza al sicuro dai morsi: sono discretamente certo che solo a sentire l'odore del vostro sangue mi verrebbe il diabete.”  
“Io la trovo gradevole.”  
“Non esito a crederlo. Ma quel che forse vi sfugge è che un vampiro è già morto. Intendo dire che se lo desidero posso sorseggiare qualche goccia di una comune bevanda, ma non posso mangiare perché semplicemente non possiedo - come dire? - funzioni digestive. Avete ulteriori dubbi sulla fisiologia vampirica?” chiese garbatamente.  
Lei lo osservò inclinando il capo da un lato.  
“Non avete l'aspetto di un morto. Sì, un po' palliduccio, sul genere tintarella di luna, ma neanche tanto più di me, e comunque siete tiepido. E respirate.”  
Gli prese un polso.  
“E vi batte il cuore, anzi siete pure tachicardico.”  
“Sì, be'... veramente queste sono cose che faccio di proposito.” il vampiro era leggermente incerto su come rispondere. “Mi sentirei un po' strano a non respirare, anche se in realtà l'aria mi serve solo per parlare, ma soprattutto darei un tantino nell'occhio. Sapete, fino a pochi anni fa era del tutto legale spararci a vista. La maggior parte dei miei simili si sente più a proprio agio simulando le normali attività vitali autonome, ma si possono interrompere in qualsiasi momento. ”  
“Oh. Capisco. Scusate se sono così indiscreta, ma le informazioni che si trovano nei romanzi non sono sempre attendibili, ahimè. E proprio non riesco a vedervi come un morto semovente. Voglio dire, a parte lo stomaco, che tanto non vi serve, il resto funziona, no? Potete pensare, esprimervi, provare emozioni tanto quanto me, solo che lo fate da molto più tempo. Scommetto che soffrite anche il solletico.”  
“Teoria affascinante, ma temo non abbia molti seguaci.” commentò il morto in questione scuotendo il capo con una smorfia. Che strano, buffo piccolo essere, quella bimba. Pazza, sciocca o incosciente? Se ne stava lì perfettamente a suo agio, raccogliendo con estrema attenzione, col cucchiaino, la panna rimasta sulle pareti del bicchiere, a filosofare sul senso della vita a lume di candela insieme ad un feroce succhiasangue. E l'unico problema, dal suo punto di vista, era la scortesia di gustarsi un cocktail sotto il suo naso, mentre lui non poteva favorire.  
Passare una serata con qualcuno che ti considera una persona normale, concluse, è molto distensivo. Di colpo dovette mordersi la lingua per non mettersi a ridere come uno scemo, mentre gli compariva in mente, come in uno specchio, l'immagine di un dizionario aperto alla lettera V.

  
Vampiro/-a: creatura di forma umana, immortale ma un po' sfigata, soggetta alle scottature da sole, che si nutre di sangue anziché di dolciumi. N.B.: de gustibus non disputandum.

Be', se non sbaglio l'Hotel Sacher fa spedizioni in tutto il mondo. A occhio e croce, dovrebbe gradire l'omaggio quanto un bracciale di diamanti.  
Dio, che voglia di ridere. Pazzesco. Stare con Vittoria, così imperturbabile e così assurda, priva di pregiudizi e del tutto estranea al mondo delle creature sovrannaturali, era come sentirsi strappare di dosso tutte le etichette collezionate nei secoli. Vittoria lo guardava e non vedeva il relitto tormentato e sfigurato, vivo per miracolo grazie al bel culo del suo amante, né il pazzo sadico che faceva il lavoro sporco per il Consiglio, e neppure il terzo incomodo giunto in ritardo di secoli a leccare le briciole di ciò che aveva respinto, o il vice infido ed intrigante di un Master sentimentale.  
Tutte queste cose non le avrebbero detto nulla.  
Per lei sarebbe stato semplicemente Asher. Se stesso e null'altro.

  
“Comunque, vivo o morto, mi piacete. Mi incuriosite molto.”  
“Vi ringrazio. Ma ora posso essere mia volta indiscreto, signora?”  
“Non potrei impedirvelo, a questo punto.”  
“Vi confesso che il vostro abbigliamento mi sorprende molto: solitamente in questo locale si esige un particolare dress code per le _soirées_.”  
“Molto semplice, signore: io esigo di trovarmi a mio agio nei miei abiti, e il mio stile è questo. Del resto, molte delle _mises_ che ho potuto osservare qui hanno un aspetto o decisamente scomodo, oppure stupido. Presenti esclusi, s'intende!” si affrettò ad aggiungere con un sorriso malizioso: il suo cavaliere era difatti elegantemente inguainato in pantaloni di pelle e stivali di cuoio nero da equitazione, mentre due bracciali anch'essi di cuoio, ornati di elaborati intarsi d'argento, stringevano ai polsi le ampie maniche della camicia cremisi. “Voi sapete portare questi abiti con classe, e immagino che avreste la medesima eleganza anche vestito di tela di sacco. Disgraziatamente, non è una virtù comune. Guardate il corsetto di quella donna alla vostra destra. Se fosse studiato per modellare la figura avrebbe un senso, benché un poco cruento, anche solo quello di mostrare che si è letta l' _Histoire d'O_. Invece si adatta alla forma del suo corpo: questo è barare! E quel ragazzo, quello vestito di vernice con le manette nel taschino del gilet? Agghiacciante. Ma comunque mi sforzo sempre di aggiungere qualche piccolo dettaglio che si intoni all'ambiente.” Così dicendo sfilò uno dei lunghi guanti di capretto rosa cipria per sciogliere il nastro di raso nero che le tratteneva i capelli e porgerlo al compagno. Era ornato di un delicato ricamo a trisceli in fili d'argento.  
“Molto raffinato! Opera vostra?”  
Vittoria annuì. “Ho imparato da piccola. Ovvio, sono i lavori di una dilettante e ci metto più pazienza che abilità, ma lo trovo un passatempo rilassante. Comunque, ad essere sinceri, ho incontrato al principio qualche difficoltà a far comprendere il mio punto di vista agli addetti alla security.”  
Ridacchiò al ricordo. “Credo pensassero che avessi sbagliato indirizzo e cercassi piuttosto un ballo in maschera al Covent Garden! Tuttavia, quando ho chiesto di parlare col direttore artistico, Narcissus in persona è stato così gentile, o così incuriosito, da ricevermi. Abbiamo avuto un amichevole scambio di opinioni, e alla fine ha dovuto convenire che il mio stile è delizioso sotto ogni aspetto. ”  
Asher la osservava con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, stupefatto, divertito e intrigato. Decisamente la ragazzina aveva un _savoir faire_ fuori dal comune. “Più che giusto, mai fermarsi alle apparenze. Sono certo che Narcissus è stato comprensivo.”  
“Molto. Senza contare che adora i miei quadri, ed è lui stesso un buon soggetto: ho realizzato un paio di suoi ritratti di cui sono effettivamente molto fiera. E' un incredibile _poseur_ , ma sotto quelle maniere così studiate ha la vitalità di un gatto.”  
“Di una iena, signora, di una iena. Non vi confondete. Le specie mannare sono innumerevoli.”   
“Oibò. Veramente il mio era un modo di dire. Comunque devo ammettere che la mannaritudine è un autentico dilemma per i pittori! Come rappresentarla in modo soddisfacente? Ho fatto qualche ricerca, ma pare che nessuno ci sia ancora riuscito. Del resto non sono certa che riuscirei a fare un ritratto somigliante ad una iena, ho provato ad esercitarmi guardando qualche documentario in tivù, ma onestamente mi sembrano sempre molto simili l'una all'altra...”

  
Chiacchierando animatamente di qualsiasi argomento, la serata volò in fretta.

Più tardi, uscendo dal locale, Vittoria si rivolse al suo accompagnatore con una domanda a bruciapelo:  
“Cosa ne pensate di Bach, signore?”  
“Generalmente, tutto il bene possibile. Come mai, se posso chiedere?”  
“Ho un biglietto in più per un concerto, nel caso foste libero venerdì sera. Alle 9 al Teatro Lirico.” Asher scosse fermamente il capo.  
“Mi duole assai, signora, ma la mia antiquata educazione mi impedisce di accettare l'invito di una dama, a meno che non possa servirla a mia volta mettendo una carrozza a sua disposizione.” “Sapete, forse sarebbe stato meno compromettente chiedermi semplicemente l'indirizzo: ora sono irrimediabilmente tentata di prendervi in parola ed esigere che passiate a prendermi in un autentico cocchio, con tanto di cavalli bianchi dalle gualdrappe di seta scarlatta...”  
La giovane rideva, pescando dalla borsetta l'astuccio dei biglietti da visita.


	4. Capitolo 4

Jean Claude bussò leggermente alla porta, e senza attendere risposta girò la maniglia.  
“ _Asher, c'est moi.”_  
_“Entre, mon corbeau._ ”  
Il biondissimo vampiro stava a torso nudo dinanzi al guardaroba aperto, i capelli ancora umidi dopo il bagno che ricadevano sulla schiena in morbide onde.  
“ _Dis-moi toute chose_ , Jean. C'è qualche problema?”  
“No, volevo solamente salutarti. Ultimamente non ti si vede più!”  
Forse gli era uscito un tono troppo stizzito? Be', ormai era fatta, e comunque non sembrava che l'altro se ne fosse accorto: sembrava più interessato a scegliere cosa indossare.  
“ _Bof, n'ésagères pas_. Hai notato lacune nel mio lavoro?”  
“ _Mais non_ , certo che no, lo sai che non intendevo questo. A parte il fatto che io sarei felice di possedere un quarto della tua efficienza. E' solo che... _en somme_... esci molto più spesso di prima, e senza mai dire niente a nessuno. Mi incuriosisce.”  
Asher si voltò a squadrarlo malizioso, abbottonandosi la camicia.  
“Ma che pettegolo! Non è che faccia nulla di così eclatante, per la verità. Esco in città, vado in qualche locale, talvolta ad un concerto, oppure al cinema. Dove diavolo ho messo i gemelli?” Automaticamente Jean Claude li prese dal piattino di porcellana sul comò e glieli porse.  
“Ah! _Merci beaucoup_. Mi passeresti per cortesia una di quelle cravatte?” aggiunse l'altro mentre li infilava ai polsini, indicando, sul tavolo, una scatola crocchiante di carta velina.  
“ _Mon Dieu_! Ero convinto che le cravatte inamidate fossero _un petit peu demodées_.” Jean Claude osservò con aria incerta il compagno, davanti alla specchiera, passarsi attorno al collo il rigido tessuto bianco orlato di pizzo.  
“ _Silence, s'il vous plait, mon ami_ : ho bisogno di tutta la mia concentrazione. Saranno un paio di secoli che non ne porto. Spero sia una di quelle cose che non si possono disimparare, ne ho fatte inamidare solo una dozzina.”  
Le dita agili si mossero rapide a formare una complessa struttura di pieghe e risvolti, e Jean Claude sbarrò gli occhioni blu.  
“Ma... e ti sei fatto un nodo alla Waterfall al primo tentativo dopo due secoli??”  
Lo prese per le spalle esaminando criticamente il risultato.  
“ _Parfait_.” dovette concludere, stringendo le labbra con una punta di invidia. Asher rise e gli depose un piccolo bacio sulla fronte, sollevandogli il mento con la punta del dito.  
“ _Merci mon coeur_. Suscitare la tua ammirazione è sempre un incommensurabile piacere.”  
Infilò la giacca, rigirandosi per osservare con attenzione il proprio riflesso.  
“Bisogna ammetterlo, Weston era l'unico che potesse competere con i sarti di Parigi.”  
“Weston?”  
“ _Oui_. Non mi dirai che ti vestivi da Stultz, quando abitavi a Londra? _Mon Dieu_ , quello è stato il tracollo del dandismo! Aveva uno stile così... così... nauseosamente effemminato e traboccante di fronzoli! Poteva piacere solo a _cette tantouse neurasthénique... pardon_ , caro ragazzo s'intende, con cui ti intrattenevi.”  
Asher lo fissò con occhi accusatori.  
Jean Claude non si raccapezzava più. Cravatte alla Waterfall, giacche di Weston, Asher eccitato e saltellante mentre sceglie i vestiti. Certo, sulla nevrastenia di Byron c'era poco da ribattere, ma gli abiti di Stultz erano praticamente _de rigueur_ per chiunque volesse considerarsi _au goût du jour_! La moda è la moda, no? Si passò una mano fra i capelli, cercando di schiarirsi le idee.  
“Sia Stultz che Weston sono morti da almeno un secolo e mezzo, _mon ami_.”  
“ _Oui_. L'ho saputo. Tuttavia questa giacca è perfetta, potrei averla ordinata ieri. _N'est-ce pas_? Ma ora devo uscire, o farò tardi.”  
“Posso almeno avere il bene di sapere dove vai, di grazia?”  
“A teatro, _mon corbeau_. Danno La dodicesima notte.”  
“E ci vai da solo, a teatro?” Jean Claude non riuscì a trattenere un tono velenoso.  
Asher rise senza rispondere, e uscì.

  
Una coppia decisamente insolita usciva dal teatro. Un uomo alto, dagli incredibili capelli d'oro fino e dalla cravatta spumeggiante, offriva galantemente il braccio ad una giovane donna che accanto a lui pareva ancora più minuta, vestita di un abito lungo, di un verde scuro e cangiante illuminato dal collier d'oro e perle e dalla rosa tea appuntata all'angolo della scollatura.  
A dispetto della cortesia dei modi, i due erano presi da un'accesa discussione.  
“Ne sono certissima! Possiamo scommettere quello che volete. Conosco a memoria quel pezzo.”  
“E io sono altrettanto certo del contrario, signora! L'ho studiato secoli fa.”  
“Per l'appunto: alla vostra età la memoria gioca talvolta strani scherzi.”  
“Piccola impudente, come osate...!” esclamò Asher. Poi, vedendo che la sua compagna tratteneva a stento una risata, le serrò il braccio abbassando la voce.  
“Vi divertite a stuzzicarmi, è così? Bene, non avrete la soddisfazione di vedermi raccogliere una sola delle vostre provocazioni! Ora mi accompagnerete a casa e controlleremo nero su bianco chi ha ragione.”  
“Affare fatto, signore. Preparatevi a pagare pegno!”

  
Parcheggiando davanti al Circo dei Dannati, Asher sorrideva di se stesso: si sentiva come un ragazzino costretto infine a presentare in casa una nuova amica. Dopotutto, era anche ora di farla conoscere a Jean Claude, o il poverino sarebbe impazzito per la curiosità. Rivolse un cenno di saluto alla guardia all'ingresso.  
“Il Master è uscito, stasera?”  
“Sì, credo che accompagnasse a cena Ms Blake.”  
Peccato. La prossima volta. Invitò con un inchino Vittoria a precederlo all'interno.  
“Pronta ad entrare nella tana degli orchi?”  
“Non cercate di confondermi le idee, malefico succhiasangue: gli orchi sono grassi e hanno la pelle verde, è risaputo. Ma non è scortese farmi entrare senza che mi sia mai presentata al padrone di casa? Anzi, non so neppure che faccia abbia.”  
“ _Vraiment_? Ma non li leggete mai i rotocalchi? Fate attenzione ai gradini, sono un po' strani. Prima o poi lo conoscerete, non vi preoccupate. Jean Claude non è certo il tipo d'uomo che bada a questi formalismi, e vorrei proprio vedere che trovasse da ridire su una mia gradita ospite!”  
“Lo conoscete da molto? Siete conterranei, vero?”  
Asher la guardò. Dalla prima volta che avevano parlato, sapeva che prima o poi il suo passato sarebbe saltato fuori: per quanto gradevole, non poteva sperare di vivere per sempre in un sereno presente in cui lui e Vittoria uscivano, parlavano, ridevano insieme, facevano conoscenza senza scavare troppo indietro. Lei gli aveva raccontato di sé, a volte, ma innegabilmente ventisei anni di una vita umana sono più facilmente riassumibili delle centinaia che può accumulare un vampiro. Sospirò.  
“Avete fretta? Devo aggiornarvi su qualche secolo della mia storia.”

  
In salotto, i due osservavano il dipinto ad olio appeso sopra il finto caminetto.  
“Questa un tempo era la mia famiglia. Lui è Jean Claude, il Master della Città. Lei si chiamava Julianna, ma da molto ormai non cammina più su questa terra.” Asher si fece forza per continuare. “Jean Claude ed io eravamo al servizio della Master di Parigi, una vampira potente e bellissima che entrambi abbiamo amato, ma capace di grande crudeltà. Decidemmo di fuggire insieme con Julianna, e per anni viaggiammo attraverso l'Europa. Quando fummo catturati dagli Inquisitori Jean Claude non era con noi, e questo lo salvò. Riuscì a liberarmi, ma per lei era troppo tardi.”  
Vittoria aveva le lacrime agli occhi, quello scarno resoconto vibrava di un dolore infinito. Delicatamente gli prese una mano.  
“Era una donna di grande bellezza.” disse dolcemente “ Vedervi fianco a fianco, tutti e tre, è uno spettacolo da levare il respiro.”  
“Julianna non era un vampiro come noi; lei era legata a me, e io l'amavo. Era ciò che chiamiamo una serva umana. Una magia antica e potente, che unisce un vampiro ed un uomo come fondendoli in una sola entità: il vampiro può attingere all'energia viva e all'umanità del suo servo, e questi a sua volta acquisisce la forza e l'immortalità dal vampiro a cui è legato. Quasi sempre la morte dell'uno significa quella dell'altro, ed in ogni caso la sua follia. Io sono sopravvissuto, ma è stato come venir mutilato di metà del mio stesso corpo.”  
La donna condusse verso il divano il vampiro che ora tremava, perso nei ricordi, e, commossa, se lo tenne stretto.  
“Non mi serve sapere di voi nient'altro che quel che vedo, e vorrei sempre vedervi felice. Non dovete rievocare ricordi così dolorosi solo per raccontarli a me.”  
Gli fece posare il capo sulla propria spalla, nell'incavo del collo, continuando ad accarezzarlo con un mormorio acquietante, finché sentì la tensione abbandonare quel corpo tremante e sciogliersi nel pianto.  
Infine, dopo diversi lunghi minuti, Asher sembrò calmarsi. Sollevò il viso solcato di lacrime balbettando incerte scuse, ma Vittoria gli porse con grande semplicità un fazzoletto mentre gli lisciava con le dita alcune ciocche di capelli scostandole dalle guance bagnate. Poi lo baciò, molto lievemente, sulle palpebre.  
“Basta piangere, begli occhi. Ditemi, le vostre lacrime hanno sempre questo colore?” chiese osservando interessata le macchie che le decoravano la spalla.  
“Sì, io... è così da quando sono diventato un vampiro.” Orrendamente imbarazzato, Asher cercò di rimediare al pasticcio tamponando delicatamente le strie rosate con la pezzuola ricamata. “Perdonatemi per questa scena penosa, non perdevo il controllo in questo modo da molto tempo, credetemi. Sono desolato per il vostro abito, spero che non sia rovinato irrimediabilmente.”  
“Non dite sciocchezze, basterà un po' d'acqua ben fredda. Vi sentite meglio ora?”  
Lui annuì. “Vi ringrazio.”  
“Purtroppo io non so suonare il violino.”  
Riuscì quasi a strappargli un sorriso.  
“Scusatemi di nuovo; ora dovrei essere in grado di concludere il racconto senza affogarvi. No, non protestate: voglio parlarvi, ci sono cose di me che dovete sapere. Non voglio più ingannarvi sul mio conto.”  
Prese un profondo respiro.  
“Vi ho detto che Jean Claude riuscì a liberarmi: in realtà fece molto di più. Persuase la nostra Master a riaccogliermi e a guarirmi, pagando personalmente un prezzo altissimo per la mia salvezza.” Sorrise amaramente. “Io, invece, lo accusai della nostra disgrazia, gli rinfacciai di aver tardato a venirci in soccorso e lo tormentai per secoli, spingendolo a lasciare la Francia e poi l'Europa. Ma non fu lui la mia unica vittima. Per molto, molto tempo sono stato completamente dominato dalla rabbia, ho fatto tutto il possibile per restituire al mondo il dolore che provavo. Al servizio della mia Master sono stato un sicario e un torturatore: per un tempo assai più lungo della vostra intera vita, il mio nome è stato sinonimo di morte, di sofferenza, di una crudeltà indicibile e spietata.”  
Si raddrizzò, fissandola, sfidandola a restargli seduta accanto, ma alla fine distolse lo sguardo davanti ai lampi verdi che si accendevano negli occhi di lei.

Bene, è finita. Ora che sa chi sono realmente... ma è giusto così, in fondo. Che altro potrei meritare?

  
“Molto bene, vedrò di esporre rapidamente il mio punto di vista. Ciò che mi avete raccontato nell'ultima mezz'ora darà materiale sufficiente ai miei incubi per anni: ogni volta che mi sveglierò urlando da un sogno in cui vi torturano con l'acquasanta mentre uccidono vostra moglie, o in cui state squartando qualcuno a mani nude, vi lancerò tante maledizioni da farvi fischiare le orecchie come un treno. Inoltre sono assolutamente contraria a qualsiasi forma di violenza che venga esercitata al di fuori di un contesto sano, sicuro e consensuale, eccetto la legittima difesa, e sostengo le campagne mondiali per l'abolizione della pena di morte e dell'uso della tortura negli interrogatori.” Si fermò un istante a riprendere fiato.  
“Detto questo, ora cosa dovrei fare? Spiegatemi. Volete vedermi scappare urlando 'Aiuto un mostro!'? Non sono io a potervi giudicare per il male che avete fatto ad altri ed a voi stesso. Guardatemi in viso, per favore, e credetemi. La vostra vita è molto lunga, lunga come molte vite umane. La mole delle vostre esperienze e delle vostre conoscenze è quasi al di fuori della mia immaginazione: quanto può essere complessa e sfaccettata la vostra personalità? A quanti mutamenti è andato incontro il vostro animo? Alla fine, ciò che siete diventato è davanti ai miei occhi, e vi assicuro che ora come ora non mi ispirate il minimo desiderio di fuggire. Ovviamente mi riservo di cambiare idea nel caso cercaste di tagliarmi la gola, mi sembra equo.”  
Si sporse a stringergli le manine fra le sue. “Siete un bell'ingrato a tirar fuori il vostro truce passato per spaventarmi: guarda caso, un minuto dopo che vi siete lasciato andare a piangermi fra le braccia come un bambino. Dovrete rassegnarvi a subire un contatto umano, signore, non vi permetterò di richiudervi nel vostro bozzolo ghiacciato. Avete domande?”  
Asher la osservava assorto, il capo inclinato da un lato, con l'attenzione di uno studioso davanti ad una specie ignota.  
“Voi siete strana, signora.”  
“Grazie. Ed ora, se gentilmente acconsentite a porre un bel pietrone sulle varie uccisioni, torture e tormenti, vi rammento che abbiamo una scommessa in sospeso.”

“Mi avevi cercato, _mon chard_ -”  
Jean Claude si fermò di botto sulla porta. Il suo _chardonneret_ era in piedi appoggiato alla libreria a parete, il volto interamente scoperto, bellissimo, sorridente e animato come non lo vedeva da troppo tempo.  
E inequivocabilmente non era solo.  
Arrampicata a piedi nudi sull'alto scaleo, una ragazzetta in _habit-chemise_ di organza verde si sporgeva pericolosamente per sfilare un libro dallo scaffale, lasciando penzolare nel vuoto un'abbondante cascata di setosi capelli castano-dorati. Meno giovane di quanto facessero pensare a prima vista l'ossatura sottile da bambina e il piccolo candido viso di un ovale puro, e non una bellezza da sollevare le folle, valutò rapidamente il vampiro, ma bisognava essere ciechi o sciocchi per non notarla.  
“ _Pardonnez-moi_. Non volevo disturbare.” esclamò secco secco.  
“Tu non disturbi mai, _mon cher_. Entra. Siamo nel pieno di una disputa letteraria: _ma jeune amie_ non si rassegna all'evidenza che io ho letto Shakespeare prima ancora che nascesse la sua bisnonna, e si ostina a cercare di cogliermi in fallo.”  
“Cosa che peraltro mi è riuscita una volta: e considerato il vostro innegabile vantaggio è già una conquista.”  
Vittoria posò il libro, prese la mano che Asher le porgeva e venne giù leggera come un gatto, sollevandosi l'orlo della gonna.  
“Vi presento il Master della Città, signora.”  
“Diamine, come ci si rivolge ad un Master? Eccellenza può andar bene?” gli chiese lei sottovoce in italiano.  
Asher riuscì a restare serio. “Non credo sia necessario, signore è più che sufficiente. Jean Claude, questa è Vittoria.”  
La ragazza si volse verso Jean Claude con una compita riverenza.  
“ _Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur.”_  
_“Enchanté, Mademoiselle_.”  
“ _Comme! Je fais l'effort de parler italien dès jours, et vous parlez français_!”  
“No no, non vi avrei mai ingannato così crudelmente. Ad essere sinceri, al di là di _bonjour, merci, croissant e poulet à la crème_ , non posso dire di saperne molto. Però almeno ai saluti ci arrivo.” rise lei.  
Jean Claude sollevò un sopracciglio al suo indirizzo. “Curiosa scelta delle priorità.” commentò.  
“Be', i francesi sono notoriamente dei sadici con gli stranieri, basta un nonnulla di imprecisione nella pronuncia e subito fingono di non capire. La mia priorità è non morire di fame.”  
“ _Mon Dieu_. Siete un genio di strategia.”  
“Non cercate di mandarmi messaggi subliminali, voi. Vi ripeto che non mi persuaderete a prendere lezioni di scacchi, non imparerei nemmeno in cent'anni! Sono negata, è già tanto se ricordo come si muovono i pezzi.”  
Il Master tossicchiò. Incomprensibilmente, per chi non vuol capire, l'allusione agli scacchi lo contrariava.  
“Dunque _mon ami_ , mi avevi cercato?”  
“Certo. Volevo presentarti _Mademoiselle_ Vittoria, ma mi hanno detto che eri fuori con Anita. Una serata piacevole?”  
“Splendida, grazie: un'intera cena senza che il telefono di ma petite squillasse per reclamarla chissà dove. Ma ora è meglio che vi saluti, ho ancora un po' di lavoro che volevo sbrigare questa sera. _Mademoiselle_ , è stato un piacere.”  
“Piacere mio, _Monsieur_.”  
Un batter d'occhi, ed era sparito.

“E così quello è il vostro ex marito? E' sempre così affabile?”  
Asher sembrava un po' deluso.  
“Forse era in un brutto momento. Vogliate scusarlo, di solito non è tanto impaziente, vi assicuro. Non vorrei che avesse litigato con Anita: stanno molto bene insieme, sapete, ma adorano beccarsi.”  
“Spero che siate nel giusto, personalmente ho avuto l'impressione che semplicemente non fosse lieto di vedermi. Avete idea di quanti delitti vengano causati dalla possessività di un antico innamorato?”  
“Molti, presumo. Ma non dovete temere Jean Claude da questo punto di vista. Vi garantisco che siamo separati da circa tre secoli, abbiamo vissuto ai due lati dell'Oceano Atlantico fino a poco tempo fa e soprattutto lui è felicemente accasato.”  
“Sarà come dite. Immagino che inviereste una corona di fiori alle mie esequie, in ogni caso.”  
Il vampiro si mise a ridere.  
“ _Naturellement, je vous promets_. Ma, signora, se siete tanto determinata a suscitare le gelosie del mio ex marito, come dite voi, dovremmo almeno darci del tu. Altrimenti non sareste credibile.” Vittoria fece un lieve inchino, sorridendo.  
“Come desideri, Asher.”


	5. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Françoise Hardy, Le temps de l'amour  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYwzKjnR9dc

Che brutta cosa la sindrome di Cenerentola. Asher visualizzò una fanciulla in abito da ballo che a mezzanotte meno cinque lancia una bomba sul palazzo reale, pieno di inutile gentaglia imparruccata e ingioiellata, e si ritrova coperta di stracci, con tanto di zucca e topolini, fra le braccia dell'innamorato: finalmente soli.  
Peccato che lui, alla sua età, non potesse permettersi certi lussi da ribellione adolescenziale.  
Anche Vittoria lo sapeva. Vittoria, che fra poche ore sarebbe entrata in classe con delle occhiaie peste fino al mento, perché di nuovo erano rimasti da lei a parlare fino all'alba.  
“E' ora, scricciolo. Devi andare.”  
“Fra poco. Sto tanto bene qui.” Asher si accomodò meglio sul divano con aria capricciosa.  
“Ci vedremo ancora stasera. Non voglio che rischi di tornare a casa con i minuti contati e il sole appena sotto l'orizzonte.”  
Il vampiro sospirò, infelice, e maledisse la propria natura.

  
Ho tanto bisogno di starti vicino, bimba.

Ormai si frequentavano assiduamente da parecchie settimane, benché il loro rapporto non si fosse spinto oltre una stretta amicizia, e per Asher era diventata una consuetudine, quando non uscivano, passare da lei dopo il lavoro a darle la buona notte. Peccato che sempre più spesso l'orologio venisse serenamente dimenticato, finché l'alba non reclamava il suo tributo. Era talmente frustrante non potersi prendere tutto il tempo che avrebbero desiderato.  
Trascorrevano ore intere a parlare, a raccontare, a leggersi libri ad alta voce discutendone animatamente. A volte Vittoria stava ancora finendo di preparare una lezione difficile o sbadigliava su una pila di tavole da correggere, e Asher si limitava a farle compagnia in silenzio, contento di poterla guardare, di lisciarle i lunghi capelli, di prepararle una tazza di cioccolata.  
Altre sere, invece, tirava fuori i suoi quaderni, pieni di schizzi e bozzetti, a matita, a carboncino, a sanguigna. Disegnava con la stessa facilità con cui respirava, qualsiasi soggetto andava bene, ma preferiva la gente. In genere realizzava i ritratti a memoria, e spesso anche più d'uno per soggetto: solo così, diceva, riusciva a rappresentare oltre ai lineamenti la personalità del modello, le impressioni che le aveva trasmesso, la sua energia. Ritratti a volte meno precisi, ma più vivi.  
Negli gli studi preparatori, invece, sapeva essere maniacale: Asher era rimasto di stucco, la sera prima, sentendola esclamare con voce assorta “Non muovere un muscolo. Resta fermo dove sei.”, mentre, afferrati blocco e carboncino, schizzava rapidamente un particolare gioco di luce e ombre dei suoi capelli. Si era fatto forza, chiedendole di mostrargli il suo ritratto, se era finito. Lei era scoppiata a ridere.  
“Finito? Ci vorrebbe una galleria intera per ritrarti, scricciolo. Sei piuttosto complicato, sai? Diciamo che ne ho fatti alcuni, ma non so se ti piaceranno: molte persone non si riconoscono vedendosi attraverso gli occhi di qualcun altro, un po' come quando si sente la propria voce registrata.”  
Aprì un armadietto dello studio e cominciò a toglierne fasci di schizzi, studi sulla forma degli occhi o della bocca, dettagli delle mani, della piega del collo, di come accavallava le gambe sedendosi. Poi sollevò con cura alcune tele.  
Una rappresentava, a prima vista, un naufragio dalle parti del polo.  
“Ecco, questa è nello stile di Friedrich, mi sembrava che ti si addicesse. Usava spesso la simbologia della nave nei suoi quadri.”  
“Molto suggestivo, ma io dove sono?”  
“Dentro il ghiaccio, ovviamente. Un ottimo nascondiglio, devo riconoscerlo: dei miei allievi solo due o tre sono riusciti a vederti, quando gliel'ho mostrato. Ma io lo so che ci sei.”  
In effetti, guardando con molta attenzione la superficie grigioazzurra si scorgeva il disegno delicatissimo, in una sfumatura appena appena più intensa, del suo viso riverso: gli occhi socchiusi erano rivolti al sole lontano e freddo, i capelli sparsi attorno, come se il gelo li avesse serrati mentre fluttuavano nell'acqua.  
“Ne ho diversi in cui cerchi di mimetizzarti, ma alla fine salti all'occhio. E' come un ricamo bianco su bianco, lo scopri solo dopo un istante. Guarda questo.”  
Una sala immersa nell'ombra, in cui l'unico lieve chiarore era dato dalle stelle che occhieggiavano attraverso la finestra bifora, riflettendosi in sinistri bagliori metallici sulle armi e le catene sparse sul pavimento. Distesa supina accanto alla parete, con un ginocchio piegato e un braccio sotto la testa, una figura avvolta in un mantello nero con cappuccio fissava lo sguardo freddo fuori dalla tela: i tratti del volto risaltavano a stento, dipinti negli stessi toni delle ombre della notte, mentre gli occhi brillavano con la stessa durezza scintillante dell'acciaio.  
La ragazza continuava a sfogliare cartoni e tele.  
“Ecco, qui invece è da Narcissus.”  
Il locale sullo sfondo era ben riconoscibile, gli avventori e i camerieri erano tracciati con cura. Seduto al tavolo, da solo, un Asher a olio incredibilmente realistico accennava un lievissimo sorriso ironico, le morbide onde dorate dei capelli ricadevano a coprire in parte il volto. La naturalezza della scena era guastata da un solo particolare: la camicia si apriva leggermente non sulla pelle bensì su fiamme ardenti, che risalivano fino a lambire il viso. Non sembravano tuttavia avvolgerlo, era piuttosto come se il suo corpo stesso fosse fatto di fuoco.  
L'originale alzò gli occhi sull'amica, che lo guardava con un sorriso ansioso, aspettando i commenti. “Non sei molto convinto, vero? Temevo che non li avresti apprezzati. E' che c'è sempre così tanto da disegnare, ogni quadro finisce per essere atrocemente riduttivo...”  
“Vittoria” Le prese il viso fra le mani, nel suo sguardo dolcezza, comprensione, ammirazione infinite. “Sono meravigliosi, hai un talento eccezionale. Forse però... come dire... non ti ho trasmesso impressioni molto positive. Di certo sono assai insoliti.” Ridacchiò. “Immagino che non riuscirei a ispirarti un piacevole paesaggio dei mari del sud, con tanto di amaca fra le palme e ghirlande di _tiarè_ al collo. Neppure impegnandomi al mio meglio.”  
Vittoria si rilassò.

Sì, decise, lui capisce. Il bisogno di esprimere le impressioni in metafore, la necessità di prendere le distanze dalle sensazioni degli altri, catturandole in una tela prima che mi catturino loro. Piccola vampira delle emozioni... E' buffo, no? Se sto vicino ad una persona finisco col disegnarla per non farmi divorare, eppure non potrei mai rinunciare al contatto, la gente mi piace troppo.  
Ciascuno ha i suoi desideri e le sue difese, non è così scricciolo?

  
“Niente mari del sud, purtroppo. Però ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto poterti godere un bel tramonto. Avevo voglia di vederti contento, e anche questo è molto rilassante.”  
Un bel tramonto, precisamente. Molto classico, in tutte le sfumature dei rossi, rosa, gialli caldi, trascolorava lento nel blu della notte su cui spiccava la stella del vespero. Appoggiato ai merli di una torre coperta d'edera e di candide rose rampicanti, il vampiro sorrideva guardando l'orizzonte.  
Ancora sprofondato nel divano, Asher chiuse gli occhi su quell'immagine.  
“Non mandarmi via. Lascia che stia qui per oggi.”  
Le parole gli erano uscite di bocca da sole.  
“Ma... non saprei.” si accigliò lei “Cioè, puoi dormire anche in una casa normale? Non hai bisogno di cripte sotterranee, bare, quelle robe che si vedono nei film? E poi lo sai, io devo andare al lavoro, non è pericoloso lasciarti solo e addormentato?”  
“E' sufficiente una tenda alla finestra. Qualcuno ha le chiavi di casa tua?”  
“Io.”  
Asher sorrise “Allora non c'è nessun pericolo.”  
“Senti, ma sei proprio sicuro? Insomma, di solito le persone preferiscono essere al sicuro in casa propria quando... be', quando sono più vulnerabili. Qui non avresti nessuna via di fuga se volessi coglierti nel sonno per farti del male.”  
Lui si alzò lentamente, sorridendo e accarezzandole la guancia con la punta delle dita. Gli occhi chiari e limpidissimi riflettevano un'assoluta decisione, la stessa dei personaggi delle fiabe che a sedici anni incontrano il Vero Amore, si sposano e vivono per sempre felici e contenti.  
“Voglio aspettare che sorga il sole fidandomi completamente di te. Se questo è uno sbaglio, sarò felicissimo di non svegliarmi più.”  
Lei lo fissava, gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime commosse e felici.  
“Certo che ti sveglierai. Stasera hai appuntamento con me, ricordi?”

  
“Che tenda preferisci? Sulla porta dello studio ne ho una di velluto pesante, se va bene posso metterla alla finestra della camera.”  
Asher si voltò rapidamente. “Ma tu vorrai riposare un po' quando torni da scuola, non hai dormito nulla. Per me andrà benissimo il divano in sala.”  
Vittoria lo guardò stranita. “Posso cederti un lato del letto, sai? Giuro sul mio onore che non approfitterò del tuo sonno per attentare alla tua virtù.”  
“Non è questo” replicò lui arrossendo leggermente, una volta tanto in imbarazzo. “E' che durante il giorno io... be', ho un aspetto piuttosto sgradevole. Insomma... muoio. Non mi addormento. E non penso che tu voglia dividere il letto con un cadavere.”  
“Oibò. Vuoi dire proprio un cadavere, nel senso... cioè, freddo e rigido?”  
Il vampiro annuì, abbassando gli occhi mortificato.  
“Diancine. Non lo sapevo.” si strinse nelle spalle. “Va bene, ammetto di preferirti vivo ma immagino che mi farò forza. Insomma, sei sempre tu e al tramonto riaprirai i tuoi begli occhioni, giusto? Ti voglio bene anche di giorno, non aver paura. In fondo mica lo fai apposta, sei fatto così: se ti offro ospitalità dovrò pure accettare il pacchetto completo.”  
Sorrise, cercando di rassicurarlo. “Sono certa che il tuo cadavere non sia più impresentabile della sottoscritta in pigiamone di pile e con le pantofole di peluche a forma di pesce. Senza contare che ci sono un mucchio di fiabe in cui la gente addirittura si innamora dei morti, senza trovarci niente di strano. Hai presente Biancaneve?”  
“ _Pardon_?”  
“Biancaneve, così bella nella sua bara di cristallo che un principe, passando, non poté trattenersi dal baciarla; e con tanta convinzione da levarle di bocca il pezzetto di mela avvelenata. E la Bella Addormentata nel bosco? Stava lì da cent'anni quando arrivò il Principe Azzurro, doveva avere addosso otto dita di polvere. Escludo che fosse più attraente di te.”  
Parlando, aveva cominciato ad armeggiare con bacchette e tendaggi.  
“Aspetta, qui ci vuole la scala...”  
Asher concluse che rendersi utile era di gran lunga più facile che cercare di comprendere le sue argomentazioni: le tolse delicatamente di mano la stoffa, e davanti ai suoi occhi affascinati levitò con grazia per fissarla ai ganci in cima alla finestra della stanza da letto. Poi si girò a farle l'occhiolino, e l'abbracciò stretta.  
“Davvero hai delle babbucce di peluche a forma di pesce?” le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
“Sì. Sei ancora certo di voler restare qui?”  
Una lieve risata lo scosse. “Dipende. Hai altre perversioni di cui non sono a conoscenza?”  
Lei girò il viso per guardarlo, inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise innocentemente.  
“Chi, io? Cosa te lo fa pensare, carino?”  
Lo scoglio successivo apparve all'orizzonte quando Vittoria gli suggerì di appendere per bene i suoi abiti, tenendo solo la biancheria, se non desiderava trovarli spiegazzati come stracci tempo di sera. Il vampiro si strinse istintivamente le braccia al petto, guardandola con occhi ansiosi.  
“E adesso cosa c'è? Stai per dirmi che di giorno diventi verde?” la ragazza si avvicinò, gli occhi indagatori che si addolcivano, preoccupati, mentre un'idea le attraversava la mente.  
“Forse ho capito.” mormorò. Gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e sul petto, spostandogli le braccia: i suoi polpastrelli sentivano distintamente attraverso la camicia i solchi delle cicatrici che l'attraversavano.  
“Scricciolo, non devi aver timore di mostrare il tuo corpo solo perché porta i segni del dolore passato. Te l'ho già detto. Chiunque porta delle cicatrici, alcune visibili e altre invisibili, a ricordare il male ricevuto, e nessuno ne è immune. Ci si può vergognare di quelle inflitte, non di quelle subite.” Lo accarezzò gentilmente. “Ora, hai altre paranoie da superare? Che so, segui una religione che proibisce di dormire in mutande?”  
“Veramente io non uso mutande.” rispose Asher sconsolato. “Vuoi un cadavere nudo nel tuo letto?” Vittoria sbarrò gli occhi. “Con quei pantaloni strettissimi?” scosse la testa “No no per carità, non voglio sapere come diavolo fai ad allacciarli senza rischi. Secoli di pratica, immagino. Comunque, se alla tua età ancora ti vergogni a dormire svestito, allora davvero hai dei seri problemi. 'La nudità del corpo è assai più innocente di quella dell'anima'” citò con aria dottorale e lievemente canzonatoria, levando un dito.  
“Io non ho neanche l'anima. Così dicono.” ribatté lui, ormai in preda ad uno dei suoi attacchi acuti di negatività perniciosa parossistica .  
“Senti bimbo, quando hai sonno levati quegli stupidi cosi, appendili bene in ordine su questi ometti, e guai a te se ci trovo una piega, e poi infilati a letto. Sono stufa di discutere su ogni cosa.” Lievemente stordito e ormai a corto di pretesti, il vampiro obbedì.  
Dopo avergli rimboccato le coperte Vittoria sedette sul bordo del letto a contemplarlo.

Quanto sei bello, scricciolino. Cosa devi aver passato, per farti così tanti problemi, per aspettarti che reagisca con timore ogni volta che sei costretto a rivelarmi una parte di te stesso? Tu mi piaci, lo sai benissimo che mi piaci, che diamine! E mi piaci tutto intero, non un pezzo sì e uno no.  
Scusa, sarebbe un po' troppo comodo, non credi? Sì, guardi, lo prendo ma solo gli occhi, la bocca e il capelli, del corpo facciamo la metà sinistra; ah, e poi vorrei solo dal giorno tale in avanti, il suo passato è assolutamente fuori target! Non se ne parla neanche. E scusi, non ha mica una gabbietta in cui riporlo di giorno, che mi fa senso? Grazie, sì, una confezione regalo. Quant'è?  
Ecco, non è questo che ho in mente. Io ti voglio così come sei.

“Scricciolo?”  
“ _Oui_?”  
“Prima hai detto che tu all'alba muori.”  
“Già.”  
“Vuol dire che fa molto male?”  
Asher si sollevò puntellandosi sui gomiti per guardarla negli occhi.  
“Non è piacevole.” dovette ammettere. “Ma dura solo pochi minuti, poi perdo conoscenza. Forse non dovresti guardare quando succede, potrebbe farti impressione.”  
Lei allontanò la questione con un gesto. “Non c'è niente che possa aiutare, vero?”  
“No, piccola.” rispose accarezzandole lentamente la guancia con un dito “Ma non devi preoccuparti. E' inevitabile, mi succede ogni giorno da secoli. Al tramonto sarò come nuovo, garantisco.”  
“Allora stenditi comodo e fatti abbracciare. Posso cantarti qualcosa se vuoi, per far addormentare i bambini sono un'autentica maga. Anni di baby-sitting in curriculum.”  
“Non mi avevi detto che canti.”  
“Niente di strabiliante, mi piace molto ma non ho una voce eccezionale. Mozart va bene o preferisci Françoise Hardy?”  
“Mozart, grazie. Ho detto che sto morendo, non che voglio spararmi.”  
Asher si lasciava cullare dalla musica come dalle sue braccia. Le prese una mano per baciarne lievemente il palmo e sentirne il calore sul viso.  
“ _Je crois que je t'aime, mon petit ange_.” mormorò appena prima di spegnersi.

“Adesso stai respirando. E si vede anche che ti viene da ridere.”  
Asher sollevò mezza palpebra lasciando filtrare un barlume azzurro e luminoso.  
“Nego recisamente! Sto aspettando il mio bacio per svegliarmi. E' un diritto fondamentale sancito dalla Convenzione Internazionale sui Begli Addormentati.”  
Richiuse la palpebra.  
Ridacchiando, Vittoria si chinò su di lui deponendogli un bacetto sulla punta del naso.  
“Non hai specificato dove lo volevi, il bacio.”  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio si aprirono ugualmente, splendidi come sempre e decisamente concupiscenti. “Molto divertente. Ora però sono sveglio.” mormorò alzandosi fulmineo a immobilizzarla fra le braccia e chinandosi sul viso riverso e maliziosamente sorridente.  
Diversi piacevoli minuti dopo Vittoria ebbe il permesso di riprendere fiato. La possibilità di fermare il respiro conferisce ai vampiri uno slealissimo vantaggio in certe situazioni, fu la sua boccheggiante conclusione.  
“Che bei dentini aguzzi che hai! Mi ci sono graffiata la lingua. Be', comunque buongiorno. Caffelatte e biscotti?”  
“ _Pardon_?”  
“Ti sto chiedendo se hai fame, scricciolo. Sai, gli umani in media fanno tre pasti al giorno, almeno nei paesi ricchi, i vampiri non ne ho idea. Vuoi fare colazione?”  
“Ribadisco la mia opinione che tu abbia le idee un po' confuse. Hai messo in fresco una bottiglia di _Charles Lafitte_ A positivo in mio onore?”  
“Fa molto Colazione da Tiffany, lo champagne a colazione. _Desolée_ , il mio gruppo sanguigno è A positivo ma non sono uno _champagne_. E scordati di potermi avere ai 7°C prescritti, di solito mi aggiro sui 36 e mezzo. Fortunatamente.”  
“ _Mon petit ange_...” Asher la baciò di nuovo, dolcemente. “Non devi sentirti in obbligo di offrirmi questo, sai? Posso tranquillamente aspettare di tornare a casa.”  
“Non mi sento in obbligo. I doni si fanno per il piacere di farli.”  
“E' un dono di grande valore, infatti. Ma sarebbe naturalissimo da parte tua essere spaventata e anche infastidita all'idea di fare da spuntino a un succhiasangue, e questo non è proprio necessario.”  
“Guarda che non è la prima volta che ci penso, bastava che me lo chiedessi. Mi sentirei un po' scema a uscire con un vampiro senza prendere almeno in considerazione l'idea, ti pare? Immagino che non possa essere così tanto peggio di un prelievo. E personalmente ho il massimo rispetto per ciò che mangio, se si tratta di dolci sconfino nella venerazione.”  
Lo guardò in viso, seriamente stavolta.  
“Intendiamoci, non sono fanatica dei salassi, al contrario, il mio sangue mi piace dove sta. Semplicemente sono contenta di poterti offrire una cosa preziosa. Lo so che non mi metteresti in pericolo, piccola belva.”  
“Posso ipnotizzarti se vuoi. Posso escludere il dolore e rendere la cosa piacevole.”  
Vittoria fischiò ammirata.“Una volta o l'altra devi farmi un elenco delle magie che sai fare... In effetti penso che esistano ambiti molto più consoni ad esprimere il proprio masochismo. Vada per l'ipnosi.”

Sorrideva fiduciosa slacciandosi la camicia.  
Il suo incarnato era delicato e latteo, tanto da mostrare a tratti il disegno azzurrino delle vene; il busto tornito e snello, quasi adolescenziale, dalla vita esile all'inverosimile, si stringeva contro l'ampio torace del vampiro, offrendosi all'abbraccio. Il collo lungo e sottile si arrovesciava dolcemente, arrendevole, fra le sue mani tremanti.  
“Come sei bella amore mio, mio preziosissimo piccolo tesoro...”

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYwzKjnR9dc>

C'est le temps de l'amour,  
Le temps des copains  
Et de l'aventure:  
Quand le temps va et vient  
On ne pense à rien,  
Malgré ses blessures.  
Un beau jour c'est l'amour  
Et le cœur bat plus vite;  
Car la vie suit son cours,  
Et l'on est tout heureux  
D'être amoureux...

(E' il tempo dell'amore,  
il tempo dei compagni  
e dell'avventura:  
quando il tempo va e viene  
non pensi a nulla,  
malgrado le tue ferite.  
Un bel giorno ecco l'amore  
e il cuore batte più veloce;  
perché la vita segue il suo corso,  
e sei tutto felice  
di essere innamorato...)


	6. Capitolo 6

La coppia che entrava, strettamente allacciata, al Guilty Pleasures, mostrava il classico aspetto rilassato di chi si alza dal letto in pace con Dio e col mondo. Solo per far capire l'entità di tale pace segnaliamo che Vittoria portava mezzi guanti in _macramé_ di un colore che non c'entrava un tubo col vestito, e Asher si era dimenticato di pettinarsi i capelli davanti agli occhi.  
Senza nemmeno accorgersi degli sguardi e dei sussurri ingolositi dei quel branco di portinaie, come direbbe qualcuno, noto come la corte del Master di St. Louis, si diressero al bancone per un drink.   
“Interessante il tuo luogo di lavoro.” La ragazza sorrideva maliziosa da sotto il sopracciglio alzato. “Com'è che non mi hai mai invitata ad assistere alle tue esibizioni? Tanto non ci credo che hai solo compiti amministrativi.”  
“Vedremo, vedremo...Forse per Natale, se sarai stata buona...”   
Un bacio appassionato rallegrò ulteriormente i pettegoli.

  
Nel suo ufficio il Master, avvertendo la presenza del suo secondo nel locale, tirò finalmente un sospiro di sollievo e la smise di girare per la stanza come un apivoro.  
Poco dopo i due entrarono.  
Jean Claude li salutò ostentando una fredda indifferenza e la sua migliore espressione da gran capo preso in importanti faccende, senza levare gli occhi dal plico che stava sfogliando. Se la tattica mirava a far saltare i nervi all'altro, tuttavia, non ebbe il successo sperato: Asher gli si avvicinò col sorriso di chi stasera è troppo contento per litigare, per quanto gli piaccia, chiedendo allegramente se ci fossero novità o lavori urgenti da sbrigare, sedendosi di sbieco sulla scrivania per leggere all'incontrario il titolo dell'incartamento. Insomma, non esattamente una scena da parigino sfrontato del tipo “ _Hé Jean, ça va mon pote_!”, ma quasi ci siamo.  
Ciò ebbe il risultato, ovviamente, di far saltare i nervi a Jean Claude, che rinunciando per una volta al suo proverbiale _aplomb_ si alzò di scatto sbattendo il palmo sul piano del tavolo, e attaccò dinanzi allo sbalordito compagno, che lo fissava come se avesse due teste, una sfuriata in piena regola. Dopo due minuti di questo delirio puramente francese Vittoria cominciava a indispettirsi: non ne capiva abbastanza da afferrare che diavolo fosse preso a quell'isterico, ma trovava la scena decisamente irritante. Possibile che non si accorgesse di quanto suoni ridicola una scenata di rabbia in quella stupida lingua piena di accenti ed erre mosce? _Parbleu_!  
Istintivamente spostò una sedia che le intralciava la strada, preparandosi a saltare con le unghiette di fuori; poi ricordò di non essere un gatto, sospirò con rimpianto e si raddrizzò per bene. Tutte le ragazze sotto il metro e settantacinque dovrebbero esercitarsi a camminare con un vocabolario in equilibrio sul capo, non si sa mai quando potrebbe tornare utile un portamento altero.  
I lampi scurissimi degli occhi blu si scontrarono all'improvviso con i lampi verdi degli occhi nocciola. La giovane era avanzata di alcuni passi, mettendosi dritta e dignitosa esattamente di fronte al vampiro.  
“Signore, devo dirvi che vi trovo quanto mai maleducato e inospitale. Potreste usarmi l'elementare cortesia di parlare una lingua che comprendo con esattezza?”  
Jean Claude la fissò invelenito. “Non stavo parlando con voi, infatti!”  
“In tal caso avreste potuto chiedermi di scusarvi per qualche minuto, come immagino vi abbiano insegnato a suo tempo, e sarei uscita. Comunque il vostro linguaggio non verbale è piuttosto esplicito, e trovo incredibilmente sconveniente che esprimiate rimostranze al vostro secondo di grado in presenza di un'estranea.”  
Lo guardò severa ancora un istante, poi però si addolcì e gli tese la mano.  
“Suvvia, signore, non volete dirmi perché siete in collera? Sono più che certa che nessuno abbia desiderato offendervi.”  
“Oh, _certainement_! Perché non è forse offensivo questo?”  
Il Master afferrò con mani tremanti il cellulare sulla scrivania, cercò qualcosa e glielo porse, sdegnato. Asher glielo tolse di mano e lesse: “ _Je voulais te noticer que ce matin je ne rentre pas au Cirque. Tout va bien. Salut, Asher_.”  
Fissò sconcertato l'altro vampiro.  
“Ora mi spieghi una buona volta che ti è preso. Cosa diavolo vuoi da me, Jean Claude, dovevo mandare un avviso in carta bollata?”  
“Cosa voglio? Cosa voglio? Voglio che il mio secondo in comando mostri un briciolo di buon senso e di responsabilità! Maledizione, passi la giornata a casa di... di un'estranea, di una sconosciuta che frequenti da tre mesi a dir tanto, e mi avverti con quattro parole di sms senza neppure dirmi dove sei! Hai almeno pensato che abbiamo anche dei nemici al mondo, che poteva essere una trappola per ucciderti, o peggio, per catturarti? Ti è passato per l'anticamera del cervello che stavi trascurando la più basilare prudenza, o eri troppo impegnato a scopare? Un comportamento così avventato ci mette in pericolo tutti, e da te è inaccettabile!”  
A questo punto Asher cominciava seriamente ad alterarsi.  
“ _Sacré nom de Dieu_ , Jean, credo di saper badare a me stesso! Non sono un bambino, ho cinque secoli, e tu non sei mia madre!”  
“Non penso che sia questo il punto, scricciolo.” Vittoria gli aveva posato una mano sul braccio, e guardava Jean Claude con un certo rimorso. “Credo che il tuo Master stia cercando di dirti che si è preoccupato, anzi direi che si è ammazzato d'angoscia, perché ci tiene molto a te, mentre di me non ha alcuna garanzia.”  
Asher cominciò a protestare che non si sognasse di dover fornire garanzie a chicchessia, mentre il suddetto Master, offeso, si trincerava dietro un gelido “Non osate cercare sciocche interpretazioni, ragazzina, voi non mi conoscete!”, esibendo la sua migliore maschera impassibile.  
La ragazzina inarcò un sopracciglio con ammirazione osservando quel viso di marmo bianco. “Efficace ma tardivo, temo: non vi crucciate, ma un minuto fa eravate piuttosto espressivo.” Raccolta la borsetta, frugò rapidamente nel portafogli e porse a Jean Claude una busta.  
“Avete ragione, è giusto che io vi dia almeno un singolo motivo per fidarvi di me.” Lo fissava deliberatamente negli occhi, con serietà. “E' una lettera della mia famiglia, contiene il mio indirizzo e il loro; abitano in Italia. Se mai dovesse accadere qualcosa ad Asher mentre è in mia compagnia sarò a vostra completa disposizione. E state attento a non perdermela perché ci tengo.” aggiunse. Mentre il vampiro, colto di sorpresa, afferrava automaticamente i fogli, lei fece un passo avanti, di slancio, posandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
“I vostri sentimenti non hanno meno diritti dei miei, e sono molto dispiaciuta di averli feriti. Ho mancato gravemente di sensibilità e riflessione. Vi prego di perdonarmi.”  
Jean Claude sembrò osservarla per la prima volta. Ricambiò a lungo il suo sguardo, poi abbassò il proprio sulla lettera che stringeva tra le dita. Un tantino teatrale come gesto, ma dannatamente efficace, pensò con un certo disagio: la ragazzina gli si era consegnata legata mani e piedi, a tutti gli effetti. Giusto l'esca ideale per il suo senso di colpa in perenne agguato; come del resto anche le scuse, e l'accenno ai suoi sentimenti calpestati.  
Le prese solennemente una mano, sospirando.  
“Accetto il vostro pegno, signora, poiché me lo avete offerto, ma non dovete scusarvi: vi ingannate, io non ho alcun diritto. Proprio nessuno. E da molto tempo. Non conoscendovi dubitavo di voi, e temo” aggiunse con un breve sorriso ironico “di aver ceduto ad un'agitazione eccessiva.”  
Lei accarezzava gentilmente fra le sue la mano di lui.  
“Siete molto caro, e mi piacete molto. Dovreste sorridere di più. Vi ringrazio.”

Alla luce dei lampioni del parcheggio, Vittoria osservava perplessa il proprio riflesso nei finestrini delle auto.  
“Dammi un pizzicotto per favore, mi sembra strano essere ancora viva e intera.”  
“ _Je suis d'accord_. Ricordami di non affidarti mai missioni diplomatiche.” Asher ridacchiò passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle e tirandole un efficace pizzico a torciglione, con le unghie. “Ahia. Guarda che non devi prendermi sempre in parola, sai?” Si massaggiò la spalla. “Già, la formica che sfida un leone per difendere una tigre. Molto astuto. Lo so che parlo sempre troppo, ma non sono abituata ad avere a che fare con creature che potrebbero farmi fuori con un dito! Senti, mi dispiace di essermi intromessa a quel modo negli affaracci vostri. Quando si è messo a strillarti contro in quel vostro linguaggio da visigoti ho pensato solamente a cavargli gli occhi con le mie unghiette, poi ho capito cosa intendeva e mi è molto dispiaciuto per lui. Cosa accidenti hai fatto a quel poverino per ridurlo in quello stato?”  
“ _Moi? Rien de rien, je t'assure_! Ci siamo riconciliati da poco dopo secoli e giuro che non ci siamo neppure sfiorati. Lui ormai è un monogamo felice, e con un piccolo sforzo potresti forse ricordare che anch'io sono... come dire... _engagé_ , al momento.” Il suo sorriso brillava nella notte mentre si chinava a posarle un bacio sui capelli. “Onestamente non so che vespa l'ha punto stasera.”  
Vittoria sospirò, levando gli occhi al cielo. “Io qualche idea ce l'avrei...Puoi negare finché vuoi e portare come prova la vostra platonica castità, mio innocente fanciullo, ma francamente mi sembrate una monade bilobata. E guarda che dare di matto quando l'ex si rifà una vita capita anche ai comuni mortali: un pizzico di gioia e di indipendenza possono aggiungere un fascino incredibile ad una persona cui già si vuole bene, e l'idea di perderla può diventare angosciante.”  
Asher borbottò un qualche commento che, pur se in visigoto, suonava poco comprensivo. Insomma, non è che lui non fosse mai rimasto a mordere il cuscino pensando a Jean Claude con la sua _petite_... Vero è che non tutto il male vien per nuocere, visto che altrimenti non avrebbe forse mai incontrato Vittoria, ma questo non cambiava le cose! E tutti quei discorsi... “La vita va sempre avanti, _mon chardonneret_ , dipende solo da te decidere di continuare a vivere, io ti sarò sempre vicino in tutto ciò che mi è possibile...” Certo, come no, finché non si fosse azzardato a farlo davvero!  
“Va bene, va bene, ho afferrato il concetto.” rise lei. “Volevo solo suggerirti di non essere troppo cattivo con lui. Che ti devo dire, quegli occhioni tristi mi hanno intenerita: mette voglia di fargli il solletico solo per vedere quanto può diventare bello quando ride.”  
“Per caso dovrei cominciare ad essere geloso?”  
Il tono del vampiro conteneva una velata, divertita nota di minaccia. Decisamente eccitante. “Avvicinati, te lo dico nell'orecchio...”


	7. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Françoise Hardy, La question  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suHf_o5RQ-Q

Asher rientrò nell'ufficio con le migliori intenzioni di riprendere una piacevole litigata, ma la sua espressione d'ordinanza, glaciale ed inquietante tendente all'ira, virò verso la perplessità non appena ebbe aperto la porta. Jean Claude era immobile nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
“Sto cercando di capire, _mon ami_.” Scosse la testa. “Ricapitoliamo: quella tua assurda ragazzetta mi ha rimproverato come un bambino per il mio comportamento maleducato e sconveniente, mi ha parlato come se niente fosse dei miei sentimenti, considerandoli limpidi e palesi, mi ha offerto le sue scuse per avermi ferito e per finire ha detto che le piaccio?”  
“Sì, credo che abbia fatto tutto ciò. E a proposito, vedi di non piacerle troppo o ti meno.”  
“Una cosa alla volta, _s'il vous plait_ , una cosa alla volta! E se n'è andata con le sue gambe?”  
“Questo in effetti ha stupito anche lei. Sai, è lievemente impulsiva.”  
Jean Claude scoppiò a ridere, divertito e incredulo. “Raccontami dall'inizio. Dove diavolo l'hai pescata, ad un ballo da Almack's?”  
Asher si accomodò sul tavolo sorridendo malizioso.  
“Non esattamente. _A vrai dire_ , era il Narcissus in Chains.”  
“ _Mon Dieu_! Le apparenze ingannano, a quanto pare... Devo ammettere che faccio fatica ad immaginarla in vinile e borchie.”  
“Anche lei, anche lei” rise Asher “Ma un amichevole colloquio privato con Narcissus e l'offerta di fargli il ritratto l'hanno persuaso a sorvolare sul suo abbigliamento così poco fetish. Devo dire che la bimba ha un buon intuito psicologico e gioca le sue carte senza esitazione: la nostra iena ben difficilmente avrebbe rinunciato all'offerta di una pittrice.”  
“Non serve chiamarsi Narciso per essere sensibili all'adulazione, _mon cher_. Non credo proprio che tu avresti rinunciato a cuor leggero a tutte quelle lusinghe. Regali, fiori freschi ogni sera... mancavano giusto i cioccolattini nella scatola a forma di cuore. Ora guardami in faccia e dimmi sinceramente: quanto è seria questa cosa per te?”  
I chiari occhi azzurri contenevano già la risposta.  
“Mi sono innamorato Jean, ancora quasi non ci credo. Ero convinto che non mi sarebbe mai più capitato: è tanto tempo che basto a me stesso, ma ora non voglio più stare solo. Voglio morire all'alba fra le sue braccia mentre canta per farmi addormentare, preoccupata che il giorno mi porti dolore; e riaprire gli occhi sul suo viso. Voglio raccontarle tutto quello che penso, progettare mille cose da fare insieme e da condividere ogni giorno. Mi sembra di avere vent'anni, e davanti una vita di promesse! E' così meraviglioso avere qualcuno che ogni giorno pensa a te, che pensa a come regalarti un nuovo pizzico di gioia. Quei piccoli doni che mi mandava, quando ancora osavamo solo guardarci da lontano... mi ha spiegato che voleva darmi ad ogni risveglio una briciola di bellezza che mi rallegrasse. Davvero, penso che la sua forza più grande stia proprio nella sua sollecitudine, nella capacità che ha di capire e realizzare i bisogni altrui. Sarebbe così facile approfittare della generosità con cui si dona, e tanti di coloro che ha amato lo hanno fatto, ma a me sembra di non poterle chiedere altro che di esistere! Mi fa sentire talmente... giusto.  
E' incredibile, lei è appena una ragazzina, e sa dei vampiri solo quello che ha letto nei libri e visto al cinema, ma accetta tutto ciò che sono come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Quando stasera mi ha offerto il suo sangue, con tanta semplicità benché fosse consapevole di quanto valesse il suo dono, con tale assoluta fiducia nel porgermi la gola, ho temuto di mettermi a piangere come un cretino. In qualche modo fa evaporare di colpo qualsiasi problema le possa sottoporre. Come spiegarti? Ha liquidato le mie cicatrici dandomi del permaloso e spiegandomi che tutti ne hanno, solo che magari non si vedono, e che quelle sono ben più brutte. Le ho confessato quanto di peggio c'è nel mio passato e mi ha risposto che non importa, perché mi ha reso quello che sono. Accidenti, volevo stare sul divano per non lasciarle un cadavere nel letto, e mi ha raccontato la storia della Bella Addormentata! Ha una dialettica eccezionale: mescola la comprensione più profonda con argomentazioni talmente imprevedibili e assurde che rimango come un allocco senza sapere cosa rispondere, ma comunque più sereno. Io...”  
Asher si bloccò di colpo nel suo monologo. Non si era reso conto di avere un tale desiderio di parlare di lei, e di parlarne con Jean Claude, di raccontargli e spiegargli ogni cosa, per filo e per segno. Gli venne da ridere: una monade bilobata, giusto? Chissà come le saltavano in mente certe espressioni.  
“ _Mon corbeau_ , ti sto annoiando molto?”  
Jean Claude era assorto nella contemplazione del piano del tavolo, seguendone le venature col dito. Levò gli occhi a guardare l'altro: sorrideva dolcemente, un sorriso velato di lacrime.  
“Sono tanto felice per te, Asher. Meriti di poter avere tutta la gioia del mondo.”  
“Oh, per l'amor del Cielo, non farmi il labbro tremulo!” Spazientito, Asher lo abbracciò di scatto attirandoselo fra le ginocchia e lisciandogli le piumette nere sulla nuca, poi gli diede un bacio sul naso, lo sollevò a sedere sulla scrivania accanto a sé e gli girò un braccio attorno alla vita sottile. “Stammi a sentire Jean, lo so bene che adesso sono insopportabile sulla mia nuvoletta rosa e con gli occhi a cuoricino, ma il fatto che io sia finalmente innamorato e ricambiato, e magari anche un po' meno depresso del mio solito, non significa che intenda sparire domani o che non ti voglia più bene. Significa solo che sto costruendo qualcosa nella mia vita, qualcosa di molto importante per me, che non sia semplicemente seguirti con occhi bramosi e disperati tutto il santo giorno. _Sacrebleu_ , mica posso fare sempre e soltanto quello per tutta l'eternità, no? Se ti parlo di lei non è per sbatterti in faccia che non mi servi più, è perché voglio condividere con te quello che provo. Mi capisci?”

Ti capisco, _mon chardonneret_ , ti capisco. Fin troppo. Sento la forza delle tue emozioni, sei vivo come non mai. Altre persone, altri pensieri a dividerci. Ti ricordi quando qualsiasi cosa ci fosse fra noi era un nuovo legame, un mezzo di unione e non una barriera? Tanto tempo fa, ormai.  
Quella tua ragazzetta... mi piacerebbe conoscerla meglio. Mi piace, mi incuriosisce, ma al tempo stesso so che non smetterò di invidiarla. E' talmente giovane e libera, libera di essere tua, di renderti felice e di essere felice, senza per questo dover temere che il mondo le crolli addosso...

  
Jean Claude si limitò ad annuire, poggiando il capo sulla spalla del compagno.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suHf_o5RQ-Q

De ta distance à la mienne  
on se perd bien trop souvent  
et chercher à te comprendre  
c'est courir après le vent.  
Tu es le sang de ma blessure  
tu es le feu de ma brûlure  
tu es ma question sans réponse  
mon cri muet et mon silence.

  
(Nella distanza fra me e te  
ci si perde fin troppo spesso,  
e cercare di comprenderti  
è correre dietro al vento.  
Tu sei il sangue della mia ferita,  
tu sei il fuoco della mia ustione,  
tu sei la mia domanda senza risposta  
il mio grido muto e il mio silenzio.)


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Françoise Hardy, Je serai là pour toi  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFhc0DMSRNI

A poco a poco Vittoria si inserì nella vita quotidiana del Circo dei Dannati, e a poco a poco la sua presenza e i suoi abiti stravaganti smisero di suscitare lo stupore di chi la incontrava per i corridoi. Asher ottenne il permesso di dormire fuori quando voleva, e la promessa che eventuali crisi isteriche del Master sarebbero state opportunamente represse con sciroppo di valeriana di gattopardesca memoria; cosa che giovò parecchio al suo umore. Ovviamente rimase altero e arrogante con chiunque come suo solito, ma il senso di gelo che solitamente promanava si ridusse al punto che i più maligni chiesero di potenziare l'impianto di condizionamento, vista la variazione del microclima.  
Col passare dei mesi le cose sembrarono assestarsi.

  
Un colpetto alla porta annunciò l'ingresso di Jean Claude nella stanza, dove Asher, ancora _en déshabillé_ , si godeva una tranquilla serata rileggendo le crepuscolari poesie di Corazzini, e chiedendosi per la centomillesima volta che tipo di rapporto fosse passato, esattamente, fra quell'adolescente tisico ed emo e il suo _corbeau_.

  
Allora, “La desolazione del povero poeta sentimentale” è meglio saltarla... anche “Il dubbio” per carità che mi fa piangere, lo so che gli hai chiesto di pubblicarla apposta perché io potessi leggerla, tu subdolo piccolo essere!  
E “L'agnello”? _Mon Dieu_...  
Oh, ecco. “Il bacio”. _A te, piccola visione bianca_

>   
>  “Oh, un bacio di morente   
>  sulla bocca, permetti?  
>  Su quella bocca ardente   
> che pare un fior di sangue   
> trionfante fra i mughetti!”

  
I passi leggeri si fermarono di colpo, e le sue elucubrazioni furono interrotte da un'esclamazione. “Ehi! Quello sarei io?”  
“ _Bonsoir à toi aussi, mon cher_.”  
Asher osservava divertito l'amico che scrutava, sorpreso e critico, il proprio ritratto, in una sottile cornice d'oro zecchino.  
“Sei la solita primadonna, Jean. Sei qui da solo in una stanza inseme a me e alla tua immagine, e indovina chi si è conquistato la tua attenzione?”  
Chiudendo il libro sul leggio, andò a mettersi alle spalle dell'altro.  
“ _Alors_ , non ti piace proprio? I lavori di Vittoria sono sempre un po' insoliti, ma quando mi ha chiesto se non mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un piccolo Jean Claude da appendere al muro, non ho potuto darle che una risposta.”  
“Certamente è di grande effetto.” La voce del Master suonava perplessa. “Ma non capisco...sono caduto in un rosaio o è la reinterpretazione di una Dafne?”  
“Non saprei. _J'aurais dit un bondage très chic_ , con spinosissime ghirlande di rose e nastri intessuti di fili d'argento.” rispose Asher, ridacchiando con scherzosa approvazione.  
“Tu sei un pervertito, non fai testo. Scusa, guarda quel tralcio, spunta dal mio stivale, non dal terreno! _Aux secours_ , non voglio diventare un cespuglio!”  
“ _Mais non, mais non_ , si vede che non ti stai trasformando, sei solo ben avviluppato fra i rami fioriti... sarà la pianta che si è mossa per catturarti, o tu che sei rimasto fermo fino a fartela crescere attorno? Fortuna che non c'è Apollo ad inseguirti, _mon ami_ , altrimenti sarebbe sufficiente un bel paio di cesoie e gli cadresti dritto fra le braccia, piccola Dafne ritrosa e impaurita...”  
Queste parole, e ancor più il tono in cui furono mormorate, ad un centimetro dal suo collo, suscitarono assai comprensibilmente un brivido elettrico ed inquieto lungo la spina dorsale del bruno vampiretto. Il profumo del bagnoschiuma al muschio e sandalo che si spandeva dalle soffici ciocche dorate e dalla pelle nuda e tiepida appena dietro di lui, gli creava di attimo in attimo un piacevole e conturbante senso di stordimento. Recentemente riuscire a mantenere il tanto decantato controllo di sé era divenuta un faccenda parecchio complicata.  
In fondo, ormai si era riabituato a vedersi attorno Asher; ma questi, tuttavia, nei primi tempi del suo soggiorno a St. Louis era stato sempre ammantato di una cupa tristezza, di una rabbia sfiduciata. Ritrovarselo in giro per casa sereno, solare, sicuro di sé e del proprio fascino era, adesso, una tentazione ben più pericolosa. Jean Claude aveva l'impressione di vivere in un costante e gigantesco _déjà vu_ , come se una parte sempre meno inconscia e sempre più prepotente del suo cervello si fosse semplicemente resettata su un diverso periodo storico: e ogni giorno era più difficile ricordare quali fossero tutte quelle buone ragioni che gli impedivano di volare incontro al suo _chardonneret_ per stringerlo appassionatamente al cuore in una cascata di petali rosati.  
Con uno sforzo, cercò un qualche commento leggero che riportasse il discorso su un piano meno ambiguo.  
“Va bene, vada per l'imprigionamento. Tra spine, petali e nastri: molto artistico, senza dubbio, però come gabbia mi sembra piuttosto stretta e anche molto scomoda. Perché mai la tua _petite italienne_ si diverte a trattarmi così male? Guarda, non posso neanche muovermi, ho già le braccia tutte graffiate!” si lamentò “L'ho forse fatta arrabbiare?”  
Asher rideva. “Ah, probabilmente dal suo punto di vista hai fatto tutto da solo, e lei l'ha soltanto riportato fedelmente sulla tela! Dovresti vedere certi ritratti che ha fatto a me. Inquietantissimi. Comunque, se solo smettessi di lagnarti per qualche minuto forse riconosceresti l'ambientazione.”   
Jean Claude osservò meglio lo sfondo, su cui dapprima non si era soffermato. Uno stagno incassato fra le rocce... no, era una sorgente, uno specchio d'acqua verde e limpida appena fremente, all'apparenza, ma dalle cui profondità insondabili scaturiva un torrente spumeggiante e impetuoso.   
“Non è così difficile, _mon corbeau_ , e non era inteso come un modo elegante per darti dell'acquacheta. Cioè, non solo. _Alors_? Dopo tanto tempo in America ti serve un ripasso di letteratura? Pensaci, ci sono tanti indizi facili facili: Dafne, cioè alloro, o lauro... E poi l'acqua chiara, e fresca nelle serate estive, e dolce sulla pelle...”  
Il suo silenzio lo indispettì.  
“E' mai possibile una simile immemore crudeltà, per non parlare dell'ignoranza? Ci siamo stati insieme! Guardami un po' in viso, se hai il coraggio!”  
Afferrandolo alle spalle con fare minaccioso, gli tirò un ricciolo fino a farlo voltare indietro. Gli occhioni blu luccicavano di lacrime trattenute.  
“ _Vaucluse_.” Appena un sussurro, colmo di ricordi.  
“Così va meglio. Ti sei salvato _in extremis_ , stronzetto...”  
Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, nel silenzio rotto solo da lievi respiri, prima di allontanarsi dal quadro.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFhc0DMSRNI>

Il y a tant de ciel par-dessus ton toit.  
Ta porte est-elle si vieille quelle ne s'ouvre pas?  
Ou restes-tu chez toi  
par peur d'attraper froid?  
Tu sais, j'ai eu froid aussi.  
  
C'è tanto cielo  
al di sopra del tuo tetto.  
La tua porta è così vecchia Che non si apre?  
O resti in casa  
per paura di prendere freddo?  
Lo sai, ho avuto freddo anch'io.  
  
Tu sais, j'ai pleuré un jour où je suis sortie.  
Mais tu vois, aujourd'hui je ne veux plus rentrer.  
Il y a peu de gens  
que l'on peut aimer,  
mais si tu voulais pourtant j'aimerais t'aimer.  
Le jour où tu voudras je serai là pour toi  
  
Lo sai, ho pianto un giorno, il giorno in cui sono uscita.   
Ma lo vedi, oggi  
non voglio più rientrare.  
Ci sono poche persone che si possono amare,   
ma se tu volessi tuttavia, amerei l'amarti.  
Il giorno in cui tu vorrai io sarò là per te.

“A proposito, dov'è finita la tua _petite artiste_? E' un po' che non la vedo in giro.”  
“Aveva un qualche corso di perfezionamento, una tre giorni di _full immersion_ con non so più quale grande maestro. Immaginati, una sala piena di pittori con macchie di colore fin sul naso, felici come pasque davanti ad un particolare riflesso di luce in un bicchier d'acqua! Speravo tornasse stasera, ma ancora non ha chiamato...”  
_Lupus in fabula_ : come chiunque avrebbe potuto aspettarsi vista la dinamica della serata, la porta si aprì. Vittoria pareva di ritorno dalla _Place du Tertre_ : gonna vermiglia e svolazzante, camicetta dalle corte maniche a sbuffo, baschetto inclinato sui capelli; mancava solo il pennello dietro l'orecchio. “Vero che mi ami anche se mi ritirano la patente, scricciolo? Non ne potevo più di quegli stupidi limiti di velocità, volevo solo correre da te...”  
Ridendo si fiondò tra le braccia del suo amore, che come nelle migliori scene da film romantico la sollevò in aria facendola girare, per poi stringersela al cuore: un tripudio di occhi scintillanti, sorrisi dolcissimi, carezze delicate e appassionate, in un istante senza tempo e più zuccheroso di un cristallo di miele sulla punta della lingua.  
“Anche tu mi sei mancata tanto _mon amour, mon doux petit ange_...Tre interi giorni!”  
“Ma potevi venire a trovarmi! Ti saresti anche divertito, sai? Per la classe di nudo c'era un modello che tenterebbe un santo, due occhioni neri e tragici in un visetto d'avorio scolpito, per tacer del resto...”  
“Ah _vraiment, mademoiselle_? Non so se ti permetterò più di andare a questi corsi senza un attento e severissimo _chaperon_...”  
L'infuocato, possessivo, esigente bacio che seguì fu però interrotto all'improvviso: un soffio gelido e lo sbattere violento della porta accompagnavano l'uscita precipitosa di Jean Claude.


	9. Capitolo 9

Seduto alla scrivania, mentre fingeva di lavorare, Jean Claude era nel pieno di una dilaniante crisi di coscienza. Sperava di riuscire a non darlo a vedere, non molto almeno.  
Asher...Anita! Si consumava nel senso di colpa come se li avesse traditi entrambi, proprio lui che avrebbe desiderato soltanto potersi concedere interamente, completamente, senza alcuna riserva.  
E poi Vittoria. La piccola straniera piombata in mezzo a loro con la sua fresca curiosità, le sue stranezze, la sua spontanea gentilezza; la piccola umana che non aveva esitato ad offrirgli la sua amicizia, sinceramente interessata a conoscerlo, sempre lieta di vederlo sorridere. Un'altra persona di cui tradire la fiducia, e prima ancora di aver fatto alcunché per meritarla.

  
Leggeri colpetti alla porta lo distrassero dai suoi pensieri.  
“ _Entrez._ ”  
Come evocata da quelle considerazioni, Vittoria avanzava nel salotto del Master, avvolta in una nuvola di mussolina e nastri screziati bianchi e verdi.  
“Oh, _bonsoir, ma chère_. Temo che Asher sia già uscito, aveva del lavoro da sbrigare al Guilty.”  
“Lo so. Cercavo te _mon chéri,_ non lui.”

  
Va bene, è una cosa sciocca fare il verso ai franciosi, ma è così divertente! E poi i _Mon Chéri_ sono cioccolattini di tutto rispetto, un nomignolo assolutamente dignitoso. No?

  
“Cercavi me? Come mai?”  
Domanda retorica. Nel momento stesso in cui, la sera prima, era uscito di corsa e con le lacrime agli occhi dalla camera di Asher, aveva realizzato che non sarebbe stato facile trovare una spiegazione plausibile e che consentisse di continuare a far finta di nulla. Tuttavia sperava che i due piccioncini sarebbero stati abbastanza discreti da non chiederne. Vana speranza, la _petite italienne_ amava andare a fondo alle questioni.  
Vittoria si avvicinò svelta e leggera al vampiro, scivolando in ginocchio di fronte a lui e porgendogli con un sorriso incoraggiante i fiori che aveva tenuto nascosti dietro la schiena: rose rosse in mezzo a germogli di un verde argenteo.  
“Vengo in pace con tanto di rametti d'ulivo. Mi sono fatta prendere per matta da tutti i fiorai della città, prima di trovarne! Sciocchi americani. Perché sei scappato via a quel modo ieri sera? Non volevo mica scacciarti. Ti giuro che non ti avevo neppure visto: non mi aspettavo di trovare qualcun altro in camera, e non ho nemmeno pensato a guardarmi attorno.”  
Jean Claude accarezzava le foglioline, imbarazzato.

 _Mannage_. Cosa diavolo posso dirle? Mi stavano scadendo gli yogurt e non avevo tempo di salutare? Gotham City aveva bisogno di me? Volevo ammazzarvi entrambi, ma ho pensato che poi mi sarei sentito troppo in colpa?

Prese un bel respiro e rinunciò a trovare una scusa accettabile.  
“Non ce l'ho con te, Vittoria.”  
La donna lo guardò da sotto in su, un ironico sopracciglio alzato.  
“Non è del tutto esatto. Ti stai sforzando di non avercela con me perché pensi che non sia giusto, ma ti assicuro che è estremamente naturale: in fondo io sto con Asher e tu no. Dobbiamo trovare un equilibrio, io e te, possibilmente prima di finirla coi coltelli.”

  
Non è che abbia troppi peli sulla lingua, la ragazzina. _Merde_. Mi chiederà di levarmi cavallerescamente di torno, mi supplicherà di non rovinare la sua felicità? Giuro che se lo fa davvero mi metto a urlare. Il guaio è che ha tutte le ragioni, sono un fottuto bastardo! I miei attuali desideri comprendono tradire Anita, impedire ad Asher di rifarsi una vita e distruggere i sogni di una ragazza che non mi ha mai fatto nulla di male, fuorché amare un uomo da cui mi sono separato trecento anni fa e che io stesso ho respinto quando è tornato.  
Uhm. Magari è vero che sono un mostro perverso e senz'anima.

  
“Quello che non capisco” riprese lei accomodandosi meglio sulla moquette a gambe incrociate e appoggiando i gomiti sul ginocchio dell'altro “è perché sei sempre così ansioso e insicuro. E' irritante! Insomma, se tu temi di non essere all'altezza, noialtri poveri comuni mortali dovremmo suicidarci in via preventiva. Senza contare che è pura follia essere geloso di me: non ho mai avuto né l'intenzione né tanto meno l'opportunità di portarti via il tuo uomo, e me ne sono accorta la prima volta che mi sono ritrovata nella stessa stanza con voi due. Dal mio punto di vista vedervi felici e insieme sarebbe uno spettacolo impagabile.”  
“Non devi parlare così, _ma petite amie_ , non è vero e non è giusto: so bene quanto lo ami, e lui ti ricambia con tutto il cuore. Se anche avessi il potere di rovinare tutto questo, cosa di cui dubito, non lo desidero.”  
“Hai centrato il punto. Io amo Asher, Jean Claude. Lo amo con tutto il cuore e con tutta l'anima, e so che anche per lui è così perché me l'ha detto, ed è abbastanza onesto da non mentire sulle questioni importanti. Ciò non toglie però che senza di te continua a mancargli un pezzo di se stesso. E mi stupirei del contrario: vi amate da secoli, stellina, è un sentimento che ha inciso e delineato buona parte delle vostre esistenze, rendendovi quelli che siete. Ecco, forse tu hai dimostrato un tantino più di capacità di recupero mentre lui si è chiuso per secoli come un riccio nel congelatore, ma il concetto di base resta. Non si può cancellare e non è una cosa per cui sentirsi in colpa nei miei confronti, l'ho spiegato anche a lui. Vedi, io ho quasi ventisette anni. Quando ho fatto la scelta di uscire con un uomo che va per i cinquecento o giù di lì, ho anche accettato a priori il fatto inevitabile che avesse conosciuto e amato molte altre persone; sperando che nessuna di queste fosse un mio antenato, cosa che mi farebbe un po' senso. Poi l'ho conosciuto meglio, e ho scoperto che non ha la minima idea di quanti trilioni di persone si sia portato a letto, ma che solo una al mondo gli ispira, da sempre, una passione indescrivibile.”  
Il Master guardava a terra. Si chiedeva quanto le costasse pronunciare quelle parole. Si chiedeva, esasperato, come diavolo fosse riuscito a mettersi comunque di mezzo fra due persone che evidentemente si amavano, senza sentirsi meglio e senza rendere più felice nessuna delle due.  
“Non guardare il pavimento, grazie, guarda me. Dio buono, mi fido che non cercherai di spedirmi in Australia con l'ipnosi! E' un discorso difficile, sto cercando di spiegarmi come riesco. Riproviamo. Prova a prendere un vampiro alto e biondo, con un caratterino infiammabile, occhioni di ghiaccio bollente e cicatrici sparse. Ci sei? Perfetto. Rassegnati all'evidenza che se non ti ama non è Asher, ma solo uno che gli somiglia. Guarda caso, invece, io amo proprio lui: e lo amo in ogni suo aspetto, compreso il sentimento che ha per te. Non posso pretendere di scinderlo dalla sua vita e dalla sua personalità. E, con tutto il rispetto s'intende, non credo affatto che mi ricambi di meno a causa tua: piuttosto penso che adesso non è felice quanto potrebbe essere, ed evidentemente neanche tu, cosa che trovo quanto mai inutile e frustrante. Ora ti è più chiaro?”  
Jean Claude la guardò a bocca aperta per alcuni istanti, senza parlare. Intendeva davvero dire...  
Nel senso che... cioè, insomma... Glip.  
Poi sospirò rassegnato, mentre quel simpatico macigno chiamato dura realtà gli ripiombava sulle spalle con un sonoro tonfo.  
“E' complicato, _jeune garce_. Ho dovuto imparare da tempo a controllarmi, a non fare semplicemente ciò che desidero senza pensare al resto. Ci sono tante cose che... oh, non puoi capire, ci sono sempre tanti problemi in agguato dietro l'angolo, che aspettano solo un passo falso per piombarti addosso. E fantasmi del passato che possono ancora far soffrire, e parecchio. E tante persone di cui ora sono responsabile. E poi... e poi c'è Anita, che si fida di me! Non posso perderla, Vittoria. Non posso deluderla, per quanto ciò che mi chiede sia difficile. Non lo sopporterei. E'... complicato. Lei ha realmente bisogno di queste prove d'amore e di fedeltà, non le pretende per cattiveria. Credimi. Ha bisogno di sapere che la amo davvero, che le appartengo. E io ho bisogno di lei, per me stesso e per tutta la mia gente.”  
“Lo so che è complicato, mio piccolo martire dell'altrui felicità e sicurezza. Ho sperimentato problematiche simili, fortunatamente su scala ridotta; solo che io a vent'anni ho cominciato a non farcela più e a venticinque ho piantato tutto. Sai, finché la scelta è tra mancare ai desideri di una persona amata o ai propri, è facile: sappiamo benissimo quale dei due casi ci esporrebbe a subire scenate, a sentirci dire 'Ecco, se la pensi così allora non mi ami veramente!'. Poi però, per quanti sforzi si possano fare, capitano le temutissime occasioni in cui - che combinazione - tutte le persone che ami, fidanzato, genitori, migliore amica, tutti desiderano cose diverse e inconciliabili, e tutti saranno infelicissimi se non potranno ottenerle, e si sentiranno orribilmente spreferiti e disamati. Così devi scegliere chi sacrificare sull'altare dell'altro.” Spazzò con un colpetto del dito un invisibile granello di polvere dal suo improvvisato bracciolo.  
“Questo è complicato.” concluse.  
Non c'era altro da dire, si erano capiti perfettamente, quindi restarono per un po' in silenzio, ciascuno immerso nei propri pensieri mentre il vampiro accarezzava i capelli della ragazza, che gli aveva posato la testa in grembo.  
“Sai qual è la cosa più assurda di tutte, stellina? Pensare ad uno come te che cede, rinuncia, si sacrifica per offrire prove d'amore. Accidenti, tu sei un prediletto di Madre Natura, un sogno di voluttà, dovresti aspettare altero e sdegnoso che siano gli altri a prendere il numero per strisciare ai tuoi piedi, implorando la somma concessione di poterti rendere felice! Devi sforzarti di coltivare un po' di superbia, mio caro. Sono certa che gioverebbe ai tuoi rapporti interpersonali.”  
Stavolta Jean Claude ridacchiava senza ritegno. “Per carità! Altero e sdegnoso? Ti ringrazio, ma credo che per questo sia già sufficiente Asher, e lui quanto a superbia fa almeno per otto. Avrei il costante timore di non reggere il confronto! E' più forte di me, Vittoria, ho un'incoercibile umiltà innata verso le persone care.”  
“Non starò a ribadire che è un atteggiamento poco salubre, immagino lo sappia benissimo anche tu.”  
Jean Claude si limitò a scrollare le spalle, continuando a sorridere e lisciarle i capelli.  
Era talmente rilassante restare così, gustarsi il conforto di quel contatto fisico così tenero eppure senza secondi fini, riuscire a parlare di sé senza farsi paranoie, con una persona realmente desiderosa di capire e incredibilmente, meravigliosamente priva di aspettative da deludere.

 _Mon Dieu_ , datemi un pettine e starò qui fino all'alba. Ma che diavolo usa, un balsamo alla marijuana? Mi sembra di essere ubriaco, ho la testa leggerissima e una voglia tale addosso di ridere e di fare qualche cretinata... E' la volta buona che vado a fare i rally in autostrada con la limousine...

  
“Non posso cambiare le cose, Vittoria, ma mi fa piacere che ci siamo spiegati. Non molti sono capaci quanto te di comprendere e di donarsi.”  
“E' quel diavolo di un biondino che mi fa perdere la testa. Non sai cosa non sarei disposta a fare pur di vederlo felice.” sospirò lei “Quindi, arguisco che dovremo armarci di santa pazienza.”  
Senza rispondere, il vampiro si chinò ad abbracciarla gentilmente.  
“Non ti angustiare begli occhioni, ne abbiamo tanta di pazienza in serbo. Via, ora sarà meglio che vada. Tu stai tranquillo e pensa a qualcosa di bello, vedrai che andrà tutto a finir bene.”

In quel preciso istante, con tempismo eccezionale, la porta si aprì, o meglio, sbatté violentemente.   
SLAM.  
“Cosa cazzo ti credi di fare col mio fidanzato, brutta puttana fuori moda?!”   
“Gesù, ci mancava solo questa...”  
“ _Ma petite_ , per favore! Hai completamente equivocato la situazione!”  
Anita avanzò minacciosamente nella stanza.  
“Ah, sì? Ho equivocato, dici? Ma certo, naturalmente! La signorina è in terra perché doveva allacciarsi una scarpa, e le rose servono a farci la marmellata. Come ho fatto a non pensarci subito?” Sforzandosi con poco successo di trattenere un singhiozzo, afferrò di scatto i fiori sul tavolo, spargendo rametti e foglie ovunque, e d'impeto mollò una staffilata sulla ragazza ancora seduta sul pavimento.  
“Anita!”  
Jean Claude era balzato in piedi per bloccarla, mentre la sua petite, osservando il risultato del suo gesto lievemente impulsivo, sembrava incerta sul da farsi. Vittoria si era voltata gettandosi indietro, un lato del viso e il braccio che aveva alzato per proteggersi gli occhi erano ornati da lunghi graffi sanguinanti. Sventuratamente doveva aver scelto una varietà di rose assai spinosa, ma la cosa non sembrava turbarla più di tanto: al contrario, lo sguardo con cui fissava Anita, da sotto in su, mentre lentamente, con la lingua, estraeva alcune punte rimaste conficcate nel polso, era decisamente interessato. O calcolatore.  
  
Dunque, nel corpo a corpo mi stenderebbe in dieci secondi netti... Farmi salvare da Jean Claude non corrisponde esattamente ai miei ideali, per quanto sia innegabilmente preferibile a farsi pestare da questa pazza... Aspetta, non era una puritana omofobica? Forse forse, è una possibilità...  
  
“Certo che ci sai fare, piccola mia.” esclamò in un mormorio seducente, strizzandole l'occhio.   
Questo bastò a riscuoterla: spocchiosi europei di merda, loro e le loro fottute decine di lingue diverse! Una povera crista non fa in tempo a studiarsi qualche parola di francese che da un giorno all'altro ti piomba in casa un'italiana, e c'è da ricominciare da capo.  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
“Parlerò nella tua lingua, amore, quando tu ridurrai i decibel. Pensavo di essere comunque sufficientemente esplicita, non trovi?”  
Crollando il capo con un sorriso si decise a passare all'inglese.  
“Sei così focosa, carina” sussurrò con dolcezza “Romantica e passionale: le frustate con rose scarlatte! Hai deciso di conquistarmi in grande stile...”  
Gattonando lentamente sul pavimento si accostò alla bruna fanciulla raggelata dalla sorpresa, e prese a leccare con voluttà i gambi colmi di spine, stillanti del suo sangue, risalendo con la lingua e con le labbra sulla mano che ancora li stringeva, lungo il polso, su fino alla piega soffice del gomito...La manovra parve funzionare.  
“Eeeeek! Stammi lontana! Io non sono lesbica!!”  
Anita lasciò cadere i fiori e arretrò rapidamente fra le braccia di Jean Claude, che si godeva la scena compiendo encomiabili sforzi per non scoppiare a ridere rotolandosi sul pavimento, e che la strinse a sé con gesto protettivo.  
L'altra continuava a fissarla.  
“Non vuoi proprio concedermi alcuna soddisfazione, vero?” sospirò “Quanta crudeltà! Adoro le mistress così belle e superbe...Tesoro mio, davvero non avevo intenzioni sconvenienti nei confronti del tuo uomo. Come puoi notare siamo entrambi completamente vestiti, e posso giurarti che non ci siamo nemmeno sfiorati se non in parti anatomiche perfettamente lecite.”  
Ad Anita era rapidamente scemata la voglia di approfondire la faccenda, e si limitò a balbettare qualcosa di neutrale finché Vittoria, con una morbida risata, non si avviò verso la porta.  
“Sarà meglio che vada in camera di Asher a darmi una sistemata. Mon Dieu! Quando mi presenterò al Guilty in ritardo sparato e per di più con questa faccia mi farà un terzo grado...  
Buona serata anche a voi, cari...”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Françoise Hardy, Toi, je ne t'oublierai pas  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UWfQbFOn_s

Asher stava esaminando una piccola pila di documenti quando la porta dell'ufficio si aprì per lasciar entrare Vittoria, ben ravviata dopo aver sostituito l'abito macchiato con una camicetta bianca piena di volant e semplici pantaloni scuri. Il sorriso con cui si era alzato per accoglierla svanì però rapidamente, sostituito da uno sguardo spaventato, quando la vide in volto: in un istante la raggiunse e la strinse forte.  
“Cosa ti è successo, _mon amour_?”  
Si scostò un poco per osservarla meglio, allarmato e incredulo.  
“Non avrai litigato con Jean Claude, vero? Non può averti fatto del male!”  
“Ma certo che no, cosa ti salta in mente? Va tutto bene, è solo qualche graffio: mi sono azzuffata con delle rose. Spinose. Con lui è tutto a posto, ci siamo chiariti splendidamente. Ti assicuro che starò molto peggio se mi spezzi le costole, amor mio, io non ce li ho i poteri magici.”  
Il vampiro allentò la stretta di qualche millimetro.  
“Dimmi immediatamente cosa hai combinato! Volevi parlargli da sola, e questo va bene; ma le rose sono abitualmente fiori del tutto pacifici finché qualcuno non le adopera come armi da taglio.”   
“Non ho combinato nulla, giuro! Nulla di nulla. Semplicemente, ho spiegato a Jean Claude che è un idiota a considerarmi una rivale, che per me la tua felicità è la cosa più importante e perciò sarei solo contenta di vedervi insieme, e di evitare le tragedie greche come ieri sera perché non è proprio il caso. Ah, e poi gli ho detto anche che comunque capisco benissimo come sia difficile dover scegliere chi far soffrire fra le persone che si amano, e che non volevo metterlo in croce più di quanto sia già. Ho fatto male?”  
“ _Mon Dieu_.” Asher inghiottì a fatica. “Il tuo destino è chiaro: morirai strangolata. Non capisco come non sia ancora accaduto. Presumo tu non lo sappia, _mon coeur_ , ma solitamente è buona norma igienica usare un pizzico di discrezione in certe questioni. E le spine come c'entrano?”  
“Era una _captatio benevolentiae_ , scricciolo: mi sono presentata con rose rosse e rami d'ulivo in segno di pace. Sventuratamente, giusto mentre Jean Claude (il quale, vorrei sottolineare, a differenza tua ha molto apprezzato il mio sforzo comunicativo) mi abbracciava commosso, è entrata la sua donna. La quale non ha gradito lo spettacolo, per usare un eufemismo.”  
“Lo vedo. Stiamo parlando della tua serata o dei Coniglietti Suicidi? E cosa pensi di raccontare ai tuoi allievi domattina, che ti sei trovata dal lato sbagliato degli artigli di una pantera? Quelli sono in piena adolescenza, se hanno solo un briciolo di spirito d'iniziativa ti legheranno alla cattedra.”  
“Sai tesoro, ti suonerà sorprendente ma adolescenza non significa necessariamente perversione. Comunque confido che dei quindicenni non possano essere ancora molto esperti con i nodi... Che diamine, dovrei riuscire a sciogliermi! Ma a dir la verità, non per banalizzare s'intende, avevo pensato più semplicemente di chiederti un consulto per pettinarmi finché non spariscono i segni...”   
Non sapendo se arrabbiarsi o ridere, Asher optò per la via di mezzo: l'afferrò saldamente per i polsi e la spinse contro il muro.  
“Vedremo se ne avrò voglia. Ma a proposito di suicidi...” chiese, cominciando ad accarezzarle la gola con i dentini, premendo via via sempre di più sulla pelle soffice, facendole scorrere brividi in tutto il corpo “Non ho capito bene la dinamica, _mon petit ange_. Cosa stavi facendo esattamente con Jean Claude, quando Anita vi ha interrotti?”  
“Uhm...non so se raccontartelo...”  
Riuscì a resistere non più di trenta secondi prima di arrendersi ridacchiando.  
“Basta, basta, cedo! Tanto lo sai che sto bluffando: se Anita ci ha beccati e io sono ancora viva non poteva essere nulla di disonorevole.”  
Lo guardò maliziosamente mentre aggiungeva, con dispiacere: “Lei invece è stata così crudele da respingermi...”  
“Ah! Anche con lei! La tua posizione sta peggiorando di momento in momento...”  
“Ma cuor mio, è stato più forte di me! Quando ha cominciato a picchiarmi non ho potuto fare a meno di mostrarle quanto la trovassi adorabile, così dominante... Stranamente, ha smesso subito. Dici che l'ho spaventata, povera cara?”  
L'immagine era singolarmente vivida, e i due risero come matti per un bel pezzo.  
“Comunque non si può continuare così, signorinella! Ti avrò lasciata sola non più di due ore e hai già cercato di farti ammazzare, nonché di farti sia il mio ex che la sua ragazza. Guarda che la prossima volta ti lego alla gamba del tavolo, e prova a scioglierti se ti riesce!”  
“Se proprio insisti...” miagolò lei in risposta, sfarfallando le ciglia.

  
“Non vi hanno insegnato che in certe situazioni è opportuno chiudere la porta, se non altro per evitare di offendere la decenza altrui? Questo sarebbe il mio ufficio, oltre tutto.”  
Gli occhioni blu del Master fissavano, da sotto un sopracciglio graziosamente inarcato, il confuso e gridolinante groviglio di membra sul tappeto.  
“Oh, che sbadati! Sai, in un posto dove tutti hanno il superudito e nessuno il senso del pudore non mi è proprio venuto in mente di chiudere a chiave...”  
“Davvero, anzi avrei pensato che se qualcuno entra è perché ha voglia di guardare, ma forse sono in errore...”  
Due paia d'occhi ricambiavano dal basso il suo sguardo con uguale, innocente, fintissimo rammarico.  
“Piccoli depravati.” Jean Claude scosse il capo e chiuse la porta, sforzandosi di apparire severo. “Volevo solo sincerarmi delle tue condizioni, _ma chère amie_ : ho idea che _ma petite_ sia stata un tantino brusca con te. Mi è di grande conforto vedere che ti sei presto ripresa. Temo però che la poverina non abbia gradito le tue _avances_ , è stato un arduo compito tranquillizzarla! Dovevi proprio improvvisarle quella scenetta da gattina pervertita? Assolutamente affascinante per quanto mi riguarda, ma a lei verranno gli incubi. Non apprezza affatto essere oggetto di attenzioni femminili.”   
“E' un grande complimento _mon amour_ , nel campo dei gattini pervertiti il nostro Master è un intenditore di fama internazionale.”  
“Davvero? Interessante, molto interessante... Be', comunque a me bastava che smettesse di pestarmi: speravo che non avrebbe infierito su una masochista lesbica. Onestamente, non è il mio tipo.”  
“Non posso che esserne lieto, _ma chère. A propos_ , quella camicia è mia?”  
“Veramente è mia, e ti ricordo che la tua donna mi ha definita una puttana fuori moda. Eviterò di chiederle cosa pensa di te, a questo punto. Comunque puoi star sicuro che quando sarò ricca mi rivolgerò al tuo sarto: devi essere l'unico al mondo a portare più pizzi e merletti di me.”  
“Fatemi la cortesia di smetterla di civettare, _s'il vous plait_ , o tra poco il mio tenero cuore si spezzerà irrimediabilmente. _Mon petit ange_ , ti supplico, cos'altro devo fare per avere la tua attenzione questa sera?” si lamentò il biondo vampiro accanto a lei.  
Divertito dal gioco, cominciò a solleticare la sua amante con alcuni di quei trucchetti che si imparano in qualche secolo di esperienze d'alcova, rendendole assai difficile concentrarsi sulla conversazione. Improvvisamente però si interruppe, attonito. Nella stanza si spargeva un sentore inebriante, l'aria era tiepida e odorosa come se mille gelsomini notturni si schiudessero intorno a loro: il soffio caldo, insinuante, stordente di un potere che Asher conosceva bene.  
Incredulo, si volse verso Jean Claude e sprofondò nell'oceano di luce abbagliante dei suoi occhi.  
“Jean, _qu'est-ce._..”  
“Oh, non volevo disturbarvi, _mon cher_.”  
La sua voce era appena un sussurro tra le labbra, una carezza sulla pelle.  
“Solo una piccola follia, solo per stanotte. Un'evasione minuscola. Poi me ne tornerò di nuovo buono e quieto, ben stretto fra le mie catene di rose...”  
Lentamente, sinuosamente, andò a sedersi alla scrivania, senza sfiorarli, le mani posate con forza sul ripiano. Solamente gli occhi, come zaffiri lucenti, restarono sempre fissi e divoranti sulla coppia di fronte a lui, mentre il suo potere si espandeva a pervadere ogni cellula dei loro corpi.  
“Questa è un'altra delle loro magie. Non può essere... reale...” riuscì a pensare Vittoria prima di soccombere al turbine delle sensazioni.  
Quando infine stremata e sazia si addormentò lì dov'era, sul tappeto dell'ufficio, fra le braccia del suo scricciolo, i due vampiri rimasero fino all'alba a guardarsi, a parlare. Sottovoce, per non svegliarla.

  
Il giorno dopo, il Master ricevette un sontuoso mazzo di tulipani rosso sangue.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UWfQbFOn_s>

Parce que l'amour que tu me donnes, je ne le retrouverai pas  
Parce que tu sais mieux que personne me serrer fort entre tes bras  
Parce qu'avant toi aucun visage n'avait pour moi autant d'éclat  
Parce que je n'ai pour tout bagage que tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi  
Pour tout cela et davantage, toi, je ne t'oublierai pas.

(Perché l'amore che tu mi doni, non lo ritroverò  
perché tu sai meglio di chiunque stringermi forte fra le tue braccia  
perché prima di te nessun viso aveva per me tanto splendore  
Perché per tutto bagaglio che non ho tutto l'amore che ti porto  
per tutto questo e altro ancora, non ti dimenticherò.)


	11. Scena prima

**PARTE SECONDA**

 

“Ti senti a tuo agio lassù?”  
Vittoria era immersa nella lettura ad un paio di metri da terra, appollaiata sullo scaleo in una posizione che sarebbe apparsa scomodissima a chiunque, ma sollevò gli occhi sorridendo all'ingresso di Jean Claude.  
“Molto. Sarebbe assai deludente limitarmi ai libri che riesco a raggiungere da sola. Asher è uscito, temo che ne avrà per un po'.”  
Saltò giù in un turbinio di _chiffon_ rosso cupo, passamanerie alla ussara e capelli svolazzanti, un libretto sotto braccio.  
“Puoi credere che quell'uomo si tiene nella libreria una raccolta dei sonetti di Giovanbattista Felice Zappi e non ha mai nemmeno tagliato le pagine?”  
“ _Mon Dieu_!” rabbrividì il vampiro “Ma è di una sdolcinatezza nauseosa!”  
“Inoppugnabilmente, mio caro. Però è buffo, si inventa delle cose incredibili. Come diceva il Baretti? 'Quel mio lezioso, quel mio galante, quel mio inzuccheratissimo Zappi! Che cari quei suoi smascolettati sonettini, tutti pieni di amorini...'”  
Parlando si era avvicinata all' _escritoire_ , mettendosi a frugare nei cassettini in cerca del tagliacarte.   
“Hai portato qui un cavalletto?”  
“Già. Ormai cominciavo a passare troppo tempo da queste parti solo con carta e matita, arrivavo a casa in crisi d'astinenza da pennelli e colori. Cavalletto e lampade in abbondanza, visto che voialtri mostriciattoli non gradite la luce naturale.”  
Jean Claude accettò la frecciata con un sorriso e una linguaccia alle sue spalle, e si avvicinò ad osservare il dipinto, non ancora terminato. Dalla tela uno spicchio di Anita ricambiava il suo sguardo, attenta e sospettosa, tutti i sensi all'erta mentre socchiudeva cautamente una porta, in mano l'acciaio scintillante di una pistola.  
“Molto realistico. _Ma petite_ ha una radicatissima sfiducia nei confronti del suo prossimo.”  
“Ma guarda, non l'avrei mai detto... persino dipingerla è difficile. Le ho chiesto in tutte le lingue di farsi vedere un po' di più, ma niente da fare! Uno spiraglio di porta di dieci centimetri è il massimo che mi ha concesso. Che ti devo dire, uscirà quando ne avrà voglia.”  
“Non esito a crederlo. Giusto per curiosità, ti capita spesso di parlare con i tuoi quadri?”  
Vittoria lo guardò stupita.  
“Certo che sì, ti pare? Va bene il dispotismo, ma alla fine c'è la loro faccia là sopra, non la mia. Poi, com'è ovvio, ci sono soggetti più o meno concilianti...”  
Cominciò a tagliare accuratamente le pagine del libro, gli occhi fissi al lavoro.  
“Immagino che tu debba conoscerla da molto tempo. O sbaglio?”  
Sarà anche stata un'ottima ritrattista, assai sensibile ed empatica nel cogliere la personalità e le emozioni di chi le stava davanti, ma Jean Claude era un vampiro e le emozioni le fiutava direttamente.  
“Da quando in qua, _ma chère amie_ , prendi alla lontana un argomento? In genere dici la prima cosa che ti salta in mente senza il benché minimo tatto. Dimmi tutto. C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”   
_Zac!_  
Una consistente sfilza di improperi lo riportò accanto allo scrittoio.  
“Va bene, era un sì. Bastava dirlo, _petite étrangère_ , non volevo che ti uccidessi per questo.”  
Le strinse forte il palmo tagliato nel proprio fazzoletto per stagnare l'emorragia. L'arma del delitto, una graziosa daga dall'elsa lavorata, giaceva a terra.  
“Come diavolo hai fatto a pensare che quello fosse un tagliacarte?”  
“Non pensavo fosse affilata! Maledizione, lo so che siamo in America, dove qualsiasi ragazzino può comprarsi una pistola, ma solo un accidenti di sadico bastardo medievale come il tuo amico biondo poteva piazzare una roba simile nel cassetto della scrivania senza neanche il fodero! Stupide trappole per topi...” borbottò rivolgendo uno sguardo di rimorso al libro macchiato.  
“Povero Zappi. Si starà rivoltando nella tomba, se non è svenuto per l'orrore. Tra l'altro, presumo che in questa meravigliosa casa di esseri sovrannaturali non esistano quisquilie come disinfettante e cerotti.”  
“Ehm... non saprei... temo di no. _Je suis desolé, mon petit chou_. Se vuoi posso leccarti la ferita.”  
La generosa profferta ricevette in cambio un'occhiata obliqua e fintamente severa.  
“Stai cercando di tirare acqua al tuo mulino, vile succhiasangue profittatore delle altrui disgrazie?”   
“Moi? Volevo solo essere d'aiuto, _ma douce amie_. Come puoi dubitarne?”  
Sorridendo il più candido dei candidi sorrisi, lavò con cura la manina insanguinata e percorse delicatamente il taglio con la lingua finché non smise di gocciolare, poi la fasciò con un fazzoletto pulito.  
“Guarda che ti ho visto! Ti sei leccato i baffi.”  
“ _Mais non, chérie, vous faites erreur_ ” rispose il vampiro leccandosi anche le dita, mentre le faceva l'occhiolino.  
Poi, tornato serio, fece sedere la ragazza sul divano accanto a sé.  
“ _Alors_ , che succede?”  
“Ma nulla di che, in verità. Solo, è un po' di tempo che sto pensando... ma è solo una curiosità mia, non è importante.” rispose Vittoria imbarazzata. “Non voglio abusare del tuo tempo, so che hai sempre tanto da fare. Sei stato gentile ad aiutarmi, ti ringrazio molto.”  
“Vittoria, sai benissimo che un vampiro ha tutto il tempo del mondo. E soprattutto non ti ho mai vista vergognosa e reticente, mi stai facendo preoccupare. Sputa il rospo o ti ipnotizzo.”  
“Cielo, che orrenda prospettiva!” rise lei “Bene, volevo solo saperne qualcosa di più su come funzionano i marchi. Tutto qui.”  
Pausa.  
“Te ne ha parlato Asher?” Jean Claude preferì non analizzare il miscuglio di emozioni che lo scuotevano. Magari dopo, con calma, sdraiato e col valium sul comodino. Non che potesse davvero prenderlo, ma anche solo tenere in mano il flacone è meglio di niente. Magari ha un effetto placebo.   
“No, non me ne ha parlato.” sospirò la donna “Altrimenti l'avrei chiesto a lui. Mi ha solo accennato una volta, mesi fa, al legame che aveva con Julianna, al fatto che fosse una specie di fusione di spiriti... non so... una comunione di energie, un qualcosa del genere. Non sono pratica di magie, e lui non è sceso in particolari. Stava già abbastanza male solo a pensarci, a parlare di lei e di voi. Ma se è un argomento che preferisci non discutere con me non fa nulla. Davvero.”  
Jean Claude colse il suo sorriso ansioso, capì e sospirò. Pensò ad Anita e quasi gli venne da ridere. Amaramente.

Chi ha il pane non ha i denti e chi ha i denti non ha il pane, _n'est-ce pas, petite amie_?

“Chiedimi tutto quello che vuoi, bambina mia. Non preoccuparti. Cosa vorresti sapere?”  
“Be', una lezione introduttiva. Come funzionano, che significato hanno, quando e soprattutto perché si fanno. E' una cosa revocabile, ripetibile, oppure no? Somiglia più ad un matrimonio eterno con la persona che si ama o ad un contratto per ad acquisire poteri aggiuntivi?”  
Il vampiro si accomodò meglio sul divano, guardando il soffitto. Vittoria gli chiedeva lumi con la certezza che lui conoscesse ogni risposta, ma in realtà non si sentiva esattamente preparato. Era un discorso difficile in linea teorica e decisamente intricato per quanto riguardava la sua esperienza. “Non è facile dare una risposta univoca. In pratica, il legame si stabilisce quando un vampiro impone i suoi marchi ad un umano, oppure anche ad un licantropo, diventandone il master. E' un legame metafisico, spirituale come dicevi, e consente uno scambio di energie che si rafforza ad ogni marchio, fino al quarto che è l'ultimo. Sono come canali attraverso cui si possono trasmettere pensieri, sensazioni, ricordi, e ovviamente potere. Com'è intuibile, un master ha poteri maggiori rispetto suo servo umano, e se vuole o se ne ha bisogno, ad esempio durante una lotta, può controllarlo e assorbirne l'energia, svuotandolo fino allo stremo. Tuttavia gli umani hanno una forza enorme e completamente sconosciuta ai vampiri, perché sono vivi.”  
Vittoria gli strinse forte la mano. Aveva le sue idee sulla vitalità dei cosiddetti non morti, e all'inferno quelli che li chiamavano cadaveri ambulanti; ma non voleva interrompere Jean Claude con una nuova discussione.  
“Indubitabilmente è un mezzo per aumentare il proprio potere, ma ben difficilmente si potrebbe fare senza amore. E' un legame troppo intimo, troppo stretto, e anche troppo duraturo, perché con l'ultimo marchio anche l'umano diviene immortale. Significa poter condividere la mente, il cuore, perfino il corpo e i sensi di un'altra persona, indissolubilmente, fino alla morte ultima. Almeno, questa è la teoria.” aggiunse con una smorfia. “A me è andata un po' meno bene dal punto di vista affettivo, soprattutto con Richard: lui, temo, ha accettato i miei marchi unicamente per il potere. E' drammaticamente omofobo e ha la sgradevole tendenza ad incolparmi di ogni suo problema.”   
“Questa è difficile da credere. Di Richard non so nulla, ma vi ho visti insieme, tu ed Anita, e sono certa che vi amate!”  
“Sì be', non è stata una storia delle più facili, ecco. Sai, l'amore impossibile fra la Sterminatrice, terrore di ogni vampiro, e il succhiasangue manipolatore e affamato di potere. Di che scriverci un romanzo... Mi ha fatto allungare il collo per un bel pezzo, la mia _petite_ , prima di concedermi il suo cuore, si è avvicinata e allontanata più volte. E poi è un tipo così indipendente, bisognosa dei suoi spazi e di tenere le distanze di sicurezza, così combattiva e fiera di poter contare solo sulle proprie forze! I marchi tendono a creare una simbiosi, cosa che lei non capisce e non condivide affatto, benché sia possibile imparare a chiuderli e a stabilire un contatto solo in caso di necessità. E per quanto i suoi poteri innati siano molto superiori a quelli di un comune servo umano, odia l'idea che io possa controllarla.”  
“Be', forse aggiornare la nomenclatura non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea. Sai, siamo nel terzo millennio. Prova a prendere una ragazza qualsiasi, a caso, chiedile 'Ma tu cosa ne pensi dello scambio di potere nella relazione tra master e servo?', e stai a sentire la risposta: ti assicuro che penserà al D&S molto ma molto prima che ad una relazione metafisica. E se permetti è assai limitante ridurre il _roleplaying_ ad una mera questione di lunghezza dei dentini, gli _switch_ sono molto più interessanti.” aggiunse con un sorrisetto, poi tornò seria.  
“L'importante è che adesso abbiate raggiunto il vostro equilibrio: immagino che non sareste felici senza avere delle divergenze, fa parte del vostro legame. Sei stato molto gentile a raccontarmi tutto questo. Ti sono molto, molto grata.”  
Rimase per alcuni minuti ad occhi chiusi a rigirarsi sulle dita una ciocca di capelli, riflettendo e cercando di riordinare le informazioni che aveva ricevuto.  
“E' meglio che mi metta definitivamente il cuore in pace, vero? Non mi offrirà mai una cosa simile.” disse all'improvviso, a bassa voce.  
“Non lo so, Vittoria.”  
Rimasero un po' in silenzio, poi Jean Claude riprese.  
“La sua paura è comprensibile. Si rimprovera ancora di aver legato a sé Julianna e di averla messa in pericolo, perché se non fosse stata con lui non sarebbe morta in quel modo atroce. E lui stesso ha sofferto in modo indescrivibile. Non posso dire, ora, se avrà mai il coraggio di instaurare nuovamente questo genere di relazione. Io spero tanto che le sue ferite possano guarire del tutto, e da quando sei comparsa nella sua vita sembra che tu abbia fatto miracoli, è felice come non lo vedevo da molto tempo. Non avere fretta, lo dico anche per te. In nessun caso sarebbe una decisione su cui correre.”  
La guardò con una strana espressione, un po' incerto: aveva una domanda sulla punta della lingua, ma non sapeva se fosse pertinente.  
“E con la tua famiglia, hai mai parlato di queste cose?” domandò infine. “Insomma, del fatto che stai con un vampiro, che anzi non ti dispiacerebbe avere un legame di sangue con lui. Sai, per Anita non è stato poi tanto duro, preferiva non vedere e non sentire i suoi neanche prima, se appena poteva evitarlo; per te invece sono sempre persone importanti. Mi chiedevo... così... come reagirebbero, e come reagiresti tu alla loro reazione.”  
Vittoria sorrideva divertita di tutta quella cautela. Buon Dio, da quelle parti sembrava che fossero tutti assurdamente complessati sul parentame.  
“Bene, diciamo che ho fatto buon uso di tutto quel tatto e quella discrezione che tu neghi io possieda. Li ho preparati per gradi all'idea, e credo si siano rassegnati al fatto che comunque farò di testa mia. Alla fine sono riuscita a strappare la somma concessione che quel che mangia il mio uomo sono affari suoi, e l'importante è che mi tratti bene e mi renda felice. Devo dire che avevano qualche riserva sulle opinioni di un pluricentenario circa bazzecole come i diritti delle donne, la parità dei coniugi, le violenze domestiche e simili, e si preoccupavano più di questo che non di morsi e bare. ”  
“Nessuno potrebbe servire per secoli alla corte di Belle Morte e continuare a pensare che le donne siano inferiori, se ci tiene alla pelle: checché ne dicessero i nostri precettori all'epoca. Posso garantire, il potere non ha né genere né classi sociali. Pensa solo alla mia antichissima stirpe di servi della gleba! Prima che fossimo trasformati credo proprio che il mio nobilissimo secondo in comando si sarebbe a stento degnato di violentarmi in un fienile, e certo non avrebbe avuto bisogno di pensarci su per stabilire che la vita del suo cavallo valeva più della mia. Probabilmente fino a cinquant'anni fa il vampirismo era la condizione più paritaria cui una donna potesse aspirare.”  
La ragazza annuì. “Immagino. In ogni caso dovrei averli convinti, almeno spero. Il prossimo passo sarà presentarli di persona, prima o poi, ma per quello c'è tempo. Già mi figuro le reazioni!”  
Solo il pensiero le strappò una risata.  
“Dunque, Asher con ogni probabilità cercherà di sparire nel muro, chiedendosi cosa ha fatto di male nella vita, ma alla fine si deciderà ad essere affascinante, se non altro per ridurli al silenzio. Mia madre comincerà a dire che è troppo magro, e sarà impossibile farle intendere che non può mangiare le lasagne col ragù fatto in casa, e neppure assaggiare le sue marmellate, per quanto siano deliziose; dopodiché mi telefonerà ogni mese per sapere se ci siamo decisi a metterle in cantiere un nipotino. Le mie sorelle faranno del loro meglio per fregarmelo, ma sempre con affetto, ovviamente. Quanto a mio padre... credo proprio che il fatto di essere un vampiro conti come il più insignificante dei peccati veniali rispetto alla ben più grave colpa di aver osato avvicinarsi ad una delle sue bambine. Per concludere, sono molto felice che esista l'Oceano Atlantico, ma non verrò cancellata con infamia dagli annali di famiglia.”  
Jean Claude era sollevato. Nonostante la sua scarsissima esperienza di legami familiari, e proprio per questo, tendeva ad idealizzare un tantino il concetto. L'idea di avere genitori e sorelle che si preoccupano per te e si informano da un continente all'altro se sei felice o meno, se ti sei impegolata con un poco di buono, se hai bisogno di qualcosa, lo affascinava.  
Pensa, una mamma che prepara le marmellate con tanto amore per le sue bambine... chissà, forse faceva anche quella di more... una deliziosa crostata per il pranzo della domenica...  
Si riscosse dalle sue fantasie erotico-gastronomiche nell'udire Vittoria riprendere a parlare.   
“Comunque so bene che queste dei legami metafisici sono solo fantasie mie, e probabilmente non si porrà mai il problema.” continuava pensosa. “E' che qualche volta mi pesa tanto la nostra diversità: anche per questo finisco a desiderare un vero legame, tangibile e sicuro. A rifletterci sembra talmente inverosimile anche solo aver potuto stabilire un contatto! Io non faccio mica la poliziotta sovrannaturale, per me i vampiri esistevano giusto nei romanzi prima di incontrare Asher. Prova un po' a immaginare com'è tirar fuori una persona da un libro e viverci davvero insieme nella quotidianità di ogni giorno, affrontando i normali problemi di una vita reale. I romanzi si fermano sempre alle scene d'azione, ben prima che inizi la routine; oppure ti descrivono Dracula immobile ad occhi sbarrati nella bara, ma non ti spiegano cosa significa vedersi morire tra le braccia la persona che ami ogni mattina, ogni santo giorno della tua esistenza. Razionalmente so che è una cosa temporanea, normale, che è solo un sonno più profondo, ma non posso fare a meno di averne paura. Non so, hai mai visto quei prestigiatori che si fanno incatenare sott'acqua? Non hai mai pensato 'Oddio, e se non gli riesce il trucco'? Per me resta una cosa lontanissima dalla mia comprensione, misteriosa e preoccupante. Lo so, è stupido.” concluse in fretta, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
“Non è stupido, piccola, è umano. E' profondamente radicato nell'animo umano il desiderio di allontanare la morte dalle persone care. Ma non devi pensare che le differenze fra voi siano poi questo grande ostacolo: il sentimento che vi lega non è certo più debole perché tu sei umana e lui è un vampiro. E col tempo imparerai a conoscere molto meglio tutto ciò che adesso ti suona ancora strano e incomprensibile.”  
Jean Claude le sfiorò gentilmente la guancia con un dito. Si sentiva commosso per quella ragazzina catapultata in un mondo ignoto e di cui non riusciva neppure a comprendere appieno le regole, che tuttavia non rinunciava ad apprendere, a osservare, a sforzarsi di capire, semplicemente perché riteneva di avere il migliore dei motivi per farlo.  
“Non sono solo gli umani a temere la morte dei loro cari, mi pare.” commentò lei con un risolino nervoso “Dimentichi che sono io qua dentro quella che non sa fare le magie, quella che può invecchiare e ammalarsi, che se per sbaglio usa un pugnale come tagliacarte non può guarirsi da sola, che a stento riesce a portare le borse della spesa. Sembrano cose del tutto irrilevanti, finché non ti trovi accanto un compagno che ti lascia fuori da tutta una parte della sua vita perché è troppo pericolosa. Sembra di stare con un agente segreto! Asher è perfettamente conscio di quanto io sia debole e fragile nel vostro mondo, ha il costante timore che i cattivi possano farmi del male.”  
“In che senso? Quali cattivi?”  
“Cattivi generici.” sbuffò. “Non ne ho idea, il tipo di cattivi che possono saltar fuori nella vostra società medieval-mafiosa, o forse qualche mostro mitologico affamato di carne umana.”  
“Oh, capisco. Lo so che può essere difficile da accettare _ma chère_ , ma è una reazione naturale da parte sua. Anch'io sono spesso in pensiero per Anita, e stai pur certa che la cosa non le piace affatto, anzi lo considera un insulto maschilista.”  
“Per l'appunto. Io non sono come lei, non so sparare, non so fare a botte, non so risvegliare i morti. Certamente so cavarmela da me in parecchie situazioni, ma direi che i miei limiti vengono abbondantemente superati da qualsiasi creatura magica. Potrei anche... insomma... non essere adeguata per questo stile di vita. In caso di pericolo sarei solo d'impiccio, non certo d'aiuto. Forse non sono la persona giusta per dividere l'esistenza di un vampiro.”  
Jean Claude la fissava allibito.

  
Allora è su questo che rimuginavi, piccola straniera? E chissà da quanto, per esserti decisa a parlarne. Nessuna sorpresa che si tormenti, ma, santo cielo, è ridicolo! La prima donna che abbia riportato il sorriso sul volto di Asher da quando ha perso Julianna, teme di non essere all'altezza di stargli accanto?  
E quell'accidenti di un irrecuperabile cretino, come può lasciare che le sorgano questi dubbi?

  
Prendendole con fermezza il viso fra le mani la costrinse a risollevare lo sguardo.  
“Non dire stronzate.”  
“Da quando in qua adoperi questo frasario volgare? E in italiano, per giunta. Da chi l'hai sentito? Certamente non da me!”  
“Non svicolare. Prova ancora solo a pensare una cosa del genere e ti appendo al soffitto per le trecce. Siamo intesi? Adesso fai un bel respiro e riaccendi il cervello, da brava.”  
Senza darle modo di replicare l'abbracciò comodamente, facendole posare il viso sul proprio petto e accarezzandole lentamente i capelli fino alla schiena.  
“Vittoria, per l'amor del cielo, tu hai un potere grandissimo: vegli sul suo cuoricino, faresti di tutto per renderlo felice, e caveresti gli occhi personalmente a chiunque si provasse a fargli versare una singola lacrima. Non occorre proprio nient'altro, te l'assicuro. Senza contare” aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso “che sei riuscita ad assicurarti la più completa devozione dei due vampiri più potenti della città, e questo non lo definirei non sapersela cavare. D'accordo, forse non saprai sparare, ma quanto meno hai cervello. E buon gusto, se mi è concesso dirlo...”  
La ragazza si scostò ridendo, un po' rinfrancata da quelle parole decise e dall'affetto che vi sentiva.  
“Va bene, va bene, sei un predicatore efficace, anche se sulle minacce puoi ancora migliorare. Mi sforzerò di fare la brava e di non inventarmi i problemi, d'accordo? E anche per l'altra faccenda vedrò di andarci calma. Spero solo che, dovesse mai succedere, non sia troppo in là: non credo che mi piacerebbe avere per sempre ottant'anni.”  
Abbozzò un sorriso nell'atmosfera ora un po' più distesa, e d'impulso buttò le braccia al collo del Master, schioccandogli un bacione, un po' umidiccio in realtà, sulla guancia.  
“ _Merci._ ” gli bisbigliò nell'orecchio prima di alzarsi.  
“Sei tanto buono e caro, sai? Dì alla tua donna che è molto, molto fortunata ad averti. Ora penso che mi metterò a disegnare un poco, sinceramente di rileggere quei sonetti mi è passata la voglia.   
E' troppo rischioso.”


	12. Scena seconda

L'attesa è un'arma molto più affilata di tante altre, e Asher sapeva come farsi attendere.  
Nel silenzio quasi perfetto della stanza spense la sigaretta, si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò per contemplare meglio la figura abbandonata fra le lenzuola di seta candida. Un movimento pressoché impercettibile nella sua grazia felina, ma sufficiente a far vibrare qualche senso, acuito dall'aspettativa e dal desiderio. La donna sollevò lievemente il capo, continuando a sorridere. Vestita unicamente di una cascata di capelli castano chiaro e di una benda di stoffa scura sugli occhi, stendeva con voluttà le membra sottili; le mani affusolate accarezzavano la corda che le serrava insieme i polsi, fissandoli alla testata del letto.  
Con una mossa assolutamente non casuale spostò un piede, sovrapponendolo all'altro, e un fremito divertito tese l'angolo delle labbra rosse del vampiro.  
“Come siamo impazienti, stasera, _mon petit ange_. Non ti ho ancora concesso di muoverti. Stai forse cercando di dirmi qualcosa?”  
Scostò la chioma fluente della ragazza, scoprendo la schiena candida e perfetta, il collo lungo ed esile. Con lentezza estrema un dito leggero percorse il profilo di quel corpo amato, dalla nuca fino alla vita gracile, lungo la curva dei fianchi, sulla pelle delicata delle gambe, fino a solleticare appena i piedini.  
Così bella...  
Ponendo la massima cura nel non fare più alcun rumore, nell'evitare di dare alcun indizio della prossima mossa, Asher prese una delle candele che ardevano nella stanza, spandendo una luce soffusa e dolce.  
Candele rosse.  
Una goccia di cera cadde sulla pelle, inaspettata, una goccia rossa e rovente sulla pianta sensibile di un piedino bianco. Vittoria trattenne il respiro. Un'altra goccia, sulla schiena, poi altre ancora. Un mosaico di macchie scarlatte che disegnavano cerchi ed intrecci sul suo corpo, sempre più calde, sempre più vicine.  
Un gemito sommesso, un labbro morsicato appena, il respiro accelerato. Ora lo sentiva. Era lì, ad un soffio dal suo viso, ne sentiva il profumo sulla bocca: sarebbe bastato solo un piccolo movimento per sfiorarlo, ma non lo fece. Si limitò a sorridere e ad attendere, godendo di quel gioco esasperante. Rinunciare al controllo, abbandonarsi completamente al desiderio e all'estro del suo compagno, ma restando sempre così, immobile e silenziosa. Era lui, lui solo, a doverla liberare anche di quest'ultima resistenza.  
L'amava. Oh sì, l'amava.

  
Il vampiro si sollevò lentamente. Calma, non ancora. Ci sarà tempo per perdersi nel gusto dolcissimo di quelle labbra succose, ma dopo. Piano.  
Allungò la mano verso il frustino di cuoio chiaro, flessibile e sottile, cominciando a toglierle ogni traccia di cera dalla pelle.

  
Inizi quasi delicatamente, guardandomi fisso in viso. Lo so che mi stai guardando, carino, sento il fuoco dei tuoi occhioni di ghiaccio anche da sotto la benda. A volte, in passato, mi è capitato di provare timore durante una sessione, anche senza motivo, ma con te mai. Nessuna parola concordata fra di noi, nessun gesto convenuto, a che servono? Per te sono un libro aperto amor mio, so che basterebbe anche soltanto una smorfia di dolore troppo intenso e smetteresti all'istante. Per questo resto quieta sotto i colpi, e ti sorrido.  
Sibili e schiocchi segnano il tempo del mio respiro, fin troppo ritmicamente. Ma questo è un errore da principiante, mio caro! Ahi. Questa era più salata. Mi sa che hai notato una piega beffarda sul mio volto, o forse hai visto spuntare da sopra il velluto nero l'arco del mio sopracciglio?  
Va bene, va bene, ritiro...  
Altri sibili, altri schiocchi sonori. Dove si abbatteranno? In quale momento? Non lo so più. Ora sono più rapidi, più forti; toccano la schiena, le gambe, le natiche, in una danza selvaggia ed eccitante. Il mio sangue scorre veloce, si affretta a riempire ogni venuzza della pelle che ora brucia, brucia come il fuoco. La mente comincia a staccarsi, a veleggiare al largo. Che vuol farci signora, il sangue è quel che è, non basta per tutti! La mente leggera, leggera, esangue, guarda la pelle che brucia e sorride stringendosi nelle spalle, non le porta mica rancore anche se se l'è preso tutto lei...

  
Il tuo corpo disteso e inerme, coperto dai segni rossi dello staffile. I tuoi fremiti deliziosi, il tuo respiro ansante mentre ne bacio ogni centimetro, mentre lo sfioro con i capelli e lo percorro con le dita.  
Girati _mon amour_ , fatti abbracciare. Voglio tenerti stretta stretta.

  
La fece voltare delicatamente, attento che non rimanessero pieghe del lenzuolo a infastidire la pelle tesa e arrossata. La corda attorno ai polsi era abbastanza lunga da torcersi senza problemi, ma le controllò ugualmente le manine. Erano tiepide, nonostante i nodi ben saldi. Meno male: sai che figura sennò, con tutti quei secoli di esperienza! Il volto di lei si mosse ad incontrarlo, strofinandosi contro il suo; gli baciò a lungo le guance, le palpebre, la fronte, prima di offrire le labbra alla sua bocca esigente.  
Infine il vampiro si staccò, tornando a contemplarla dall'alto. Ricominciava il gioco dell'attesa.

  
Un laccio sulla caviglia, uno sull'altra, le tue gambe tornite ora possono appena flettersi, ma non chiudersi. Non puoi negare nulla al mio sguardo, e io starei qui a guardarti, e guardarti, e guardarti per ore, finché i miei nervi e i tuoi, logorati allo stremo, non esplodessero in fuochi d'artificio.  
Due morsetti sui capezzoli: non troppo stretti, solo quanto basta a farteli sentire mentre il metallo fresco abbraccia forte i tuoi bottoncini duri e dritti. Sussulti quando le mie dita si fermano a giocare con i riccioli scuri del tuo pube. Cosa succederà adesso?  
Non te lo vengo mica a dire, _mon trésor_. Non si bara al gioco.

  
Puoi essere cauto e silenzioso finché vuoi, scricciolo, ma non mi inganni. Sento il profumo più intenso del tuo corpo, sento un brivido eccitato e quasi doloroso lungo la mia schiena martoriata. Sono qui cieca, immobile e fremente, ma è come averti dinanzi agli occhi: voi siete nudo, signore, non cercate di negarlo! Mi abbandono all'immaginazione, potrei farti il ritratto anche bendata...  
Ti allunghi sopra il mio viso per raggiungere coi dentini i polsi, intrappolati indietro sul cuscino, sento i tuoi muscoli tendersi ad un soffio dalle mie labbra, arriccio il naso come un coniglio per farti il solletico sulle cicatrici. Sì sì, fai pure finta di nulla, lo so che l'hai sentito: quel graffietto leggero non era ancora nelle tue intenzioni, ci scommetto. Una zanna affilata mi trafigge il polpastrello dell'anulare, una minuscola lancia che si immerge nella carne. Questa invece era voluta, _n'est-ce pas, mon amour_? Sento una grossa goccia di sangue colare lungo il palmo e la tua lingua avida che la raccoglie, le tue labbra insoddisfatte che si stringono sul dito per spremerne ancora.  
Il mio braccio potrebbe essere un grissino fra i tuoi denti, li sento scorrere avanti e indietro mentre premi più forte, ma ancora senza scalfire la pelle. Soffoco un gemito quando arrivi su quel punto che adoro, quasi all'attaccatura del polso, lì dove l'ulna finisce in una piccola protuberanza. Indugi a lungo, vuoi tenermi sulle spine: sarà un bacio o un morso? Non si sa. Forse l'uno e l'altro. Un bacio vampiresco.  
Affondi i dentini piano, con delizia, neanche fossi una torta di crema _chantilly_. Tremo e spalanco gli occhi nel buio. Mi sembra di sentirlo, il mio sapore che ti invade la bocca.

  
Chi ha mai detto che il sangue ha un sentore metallico? Il tuo è dolce, _mon petit ange_.  
Sa di... non saprei... di cose buone da mangiare e preparate con grande cura, per cominciare a pregustarle prima ancora che siano pronte. Di infanzia, quasi. Di mele arrostite la sera sul focolare, dopo averle cosparse di miele e di un pizzico di spezie preziose portate dall'Oriente.

  
Il vampiro si riscosse, alzando il volto ad osservare con amore la figura fremente della sua compagna. Era pallida, il respiro tremulo. La linguetta rosa passava e ripassava sulle labbra, in un invito lentissimo e irresistibile. Attento a non toccare inavvertitamente i morsetti, Asher si sollevò a cavalcioni sopra di lei, accarezzando delicatamente con le dita le braccia, la curva morbida delle spalle, la gola di neve tiepida. Chiuse gli occhi mentre le sfiorava la bocca con la punta del sesso pulsante, mentre quella lingua e quelle labbra si protendevano ad avvolgerlo, a coccolarlo col più morbido e caldo degli abbracci.

  
Solo alcuni istanti ancora, poi si staccò da lei, sorridendo della sua smorfietta indispettita, chinandosi a mordicchiare quel broncio adorabile.  
Non mi fare il broncio, sai? Calma, _mon amour_ , stiamo giocando, ricordi? Non esagerare con le tue attenzioni, o fra poco sarò io ad implorarti! E che ne sarebbe, poi, della mia reputazione di sadico?

  
Be', penso proprio che ora mi concederò un bel bagno rilassante.

Scelse una _ball-gag_ piuttosto piccola e gliela fece scivolare in bocca, legandone i lacci dietro la nuca, poi andò a riempire la vasca, pienamente soddisfatto del flebile mugolio di protesta che lo seguì.  
La battaglia del silenzio cominciava a fare il suo effetto sui nervi sempre più tesi di Vittoria. Quelle pause esasperanti fra un piacere e un dolore piacevole, quell'attesa estenuante di qualcos'altro, di qualcosa di più, la portavano ad un'eccitazione sempre più febbrile. Proprio ora voleva fare il bagno! E se nel frattempo lei fosse morta di languore? Che perfidia. Se lo immaginava, il suo biondino, immergersi lentamente fra la schiuma, passarsi le mani insaponate sulle braccia, sul petto, sul ventre... Nonostante il divieto cercò di dimenarsi, di trovare un sollievo a quel tremore ardente che l'aveva presa. Vano tentativo: i lacci erano più che inamovibili. Riusciva appena a sfregare la pelle segnata della schiena sul lenzuolo, a sentire il pizzico dei morsetti che accompagnava i movimenti del suo petto. Ben misero conforto nella sua smania.  
Cominciava di nuovo a galleggiare, il corpo sembrava scomparire nel turbine di pensieri sconnessi e brividi e scosse che lo attraversavano.

  
Entro con cautela nell'acqua bollente, potrei essere un'aragosta sul punto di essere cotta viva, ma se fosse solo un poco più fredda non la sentirei nemmeno, nella mia febbre. E' un tormento così dolce sentire i nervi stiracchiati che trasmettono segnali impazziti, la resistenza che vacilla ma ancora non è pronta a cedere. Posso odorare la tua brama di essere toccata, amata, posseduta, un desiderio che punge e arde ogni istante più forte: è lo specchio del mio.  
Non puoi vedermi, ma so che le tue orecchie tese captano ogni suono, ogni gocciolio della schiuma fra i miei capelli, ogni rivolo d'acqua che scivola sul mio corpo, e so che la tua mente trasforma ogni piccolo indizio in quadri fantastici e perfetti che si rincorrono dietro le tue palpebre chiuse. Mi insapono, mi accarezzo, languido come un'odalisca attenta a suscitare il massimo piacere nel suo signore, ed è come se fossi qui a fissarmi, a divorarmi coi tuoi occhi di felce bruna.

  
Tornò ancora stillante accanto al letto, lasciando cadere una pioggia di goccioline fredde sulla pelle accaldata della donna, beandosi dei lunghi brividi che la scuotevano ad ogni tocco.  
“Chi ti ha detto di sputare il bavaglio, bambina mia?” le chiese in un sussurro insinuante, reprimendo l'impulso di baciare furiosamente quel sorrisetto compiaciuto di sfida. Con uno scatto rapido della mano le tolse i morsetti dal seno, strappandole un grido soffocato.  
“Lo vedi che ti sarebbe servito indossarlo...”  
Le tappò bocca e naso con una mano sola, bloccandole il mento col pollice e continuando a massaggiare, pizzicare, mordere, succhiare i capezzoli doloranti. Che musino minuscolo! Ancora qualche secondo prima di liberarla e consentirle di recuperare un po' di ossigeno. Ancora solo un istante.

  
Respiro affannata e non mi ricordo più il perché. Il mio viso nella tua mano calda, che quasi lo contiene tutto, le fitte al seno, che ancora continua a sentire la stretta del metallo insieme alla morbidezza della tua lingua. Sono davvero io? Il dorso in fiamme, il braccio indolenzito e sanguinante, mi guardano da lontano: bruciano come la voglia che mi sta bruciando dall'interno.  
I pensieri scappano in ogni direzione ma non vanno lontano, si sgretolano, diventano aria fresca e gocce d'acqua sulla mia gola, sul viso, sul pancino morbido e calduccio, mentre il piacere sale e sale e non finisce di crescere. Un ricciolo freddo mi sfiora il sesso, una punta aguzza si strofina sulla pelle tenera all'attaccatura della coscia, appena un graffietto sottile. Una puntura più intensa sotto l'ombelico, una goccia calda di sangue che scivola e rotola e si perde nella piega dell'inguine, labbra smaniose che la inseguono per catturarla.  
Sono io che ho gridato? Mi sa di sì...

  
Mi sollevo ansimando dal tuo corpo sottile e tremante, così esile e così forte, così disperatamente bello, così adorato. Sei talmente eccitante _mon amour_ , al limite della sopportazione, la carne trasformata in sete, in argento vivo sotto le mie mani che ora ti percorrono tutta, tutta intera.  
Ti tocco, ti accarezzo, ti stringo, ti bacio: non mi risparmio più, non ti risparmio più. La mia bocca incontra una pelle di latte morbidissimo, l'interno del braccio, e vi morde senza pensare; sento il tuo grido, un sospiro spezzato, sento il mio potere che fluisce dentro di te e voglio solo perdermi nel tuo corpo meraviglioso, nel tuo profumo inebriante.  
Ti strappo la benda, i nostri occhi smarriti e bisognosi si incontrano, si sfamano, trovano il loro appagamento ardendo insieme della stessa fiamma.

  
Ti prego amor mio, ti prego fammi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, tutto ciò che desideri...Ti voglio adesso...

  
_Oui mon amour, oui mon petit ange, je suis ici pour ce faire... Je suis ici pour toi._..

  
Vittoria respirava piano, distesa a pancia in giù fra i cuscini, le palpebre rese pesanti dall'appagamento, mentre il suo scricciolo continuava ad accarezzarla lieve lieve, vezzeggiandola come una bimba.  
Quale posto più sicuro per abbandonarsi fiduciosa al sonno?

  
Il vampiro continuava a guardarla, senza potersene saziare. La sua piccola straniera, il suo dono piovuto dal cielo, il suo angelo.  
In quel momento non riusciva a desiderare nulla di diverso dal contemplarla.  
Lentamente, senza scosse, scivolò giù dal letto. Dalla scrivania prese un paio di manette d'argento puro, ma lasciò la chiave dov'era: non gli serviva. Poi, sempre con i movimenti più cauti, si ridistese, serrando alla testata del letto il proprio polso destro.  
Sorrideva felice mentre col braccio libero si stringeva al petto il suo amore, disponendosi a vegliare sul suo riposo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Françoise Hardy, Comment te dire adieu  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7wIzUOaJ4I
> 
> Françoise Hardy, A l'ombre de la lune  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zdewp-u96EQ

La candida e aggraziata manina del Master stava per colpire la lucida porta di noce della stanza di Asher, quando questi gli parlò nella mente.  
“ _Ne fais pas du bruit mon corbeau, s'il vous plait. Vittoria est endormie_.”  
Con delicatezza girò la maniglia ed entrò.  
Non era precisamente preparato a ciò che vide: quel vile seduttore di un biondo si era ben guardato dall'avvisarlo e dal chiedergli di passare più tardi. I due giacevano ignudi nell'eloquente disordine delle lenzuola, cosparse di frammenti di cera rossa; la fanciulla immersa nel sonno era rannicchiata con la testa sulla spalla del compagno, che, supino, l'avvolgeva protettivo con il braccio sinistro. Manette d'argento fissavano saldamente il destro alla testata del letto.  
La luce soffusa delle candele si spandeva dolcemente sui corpi distesi, in un'atmosfera di rilassatezza sognante, ma Jean Claude non poté reprimere un brivido, al contempo di eccitazione e di disagio, nel notare gli inequivocabili segni sulla schiena della ragazza.  
Sensazioni ambivalenti lo agitavano, sconcertandolo: in effetti così sui due piedi non avrebbe saputo citare che ben poche occasioni, negli ultimi secoli, in cui vi avesse partecipato in modo consenziente, ma nonostante ciò sapeva bene quanto quel genere di esperienza potesse essere intensa, totalizzante, straordinariamente appagante. Eppure... No, decisamente non riusciva ancora a sopportare con serenità la vista di quelle crude tracce su un corpicino tanto esile.  
Ricordi di paura e dolore, evidentemente mal sepolti, non intendevano rinunciare al proprio potere. E, a voler essere molto onesti con se stessi, gli faceva un effetto strano e sgradevole osservarle sulla pelle di qualcun altro anziché nel proprio specchio.  
E come se già non fosse abbastanza, questo 'qualcun altro' si trovava in compagnia di...  
Era tutto sbagliato!  
Si voltò per chiudere la porta e per nascondere il turbamento. Buffo come istintivamente compisse gesti tanto inutili: Asher era lì nella sua testa, da qualunque parte si girasse, poteva sentire la sua carezza acquietante nella mente, la sua rabbia soffocata al pensiero di tutte le ferite nascoste che ancora gli dolevano, il dispiacere di non poterle sanare con mille baci, e poi cento, e poi mille altri, e poi di nuovo cento, e poi ancora altri mille e cento...  
E anche un tantino di perplessità dinanzi alla sua reazione.  
“Puoi avvicinarti, sai, Jean? Va tutto bene. A cosa diavolo stavi pensando? Bontà divina, ti conosco da quando eri alto così e mi hai sempre preso felicemente per i fondelli su quanto sono pervertito, mi rifiuto di cominciare a farti paura adesso!”  
Jean Claude respirò profondamente e gli sorrise.  
“Non ho paura di te, _mon cher_. E comunque avevo già finito di crescere, Matusalemme!”  
Si accostò al letto, soffermandosi a scostare con la più grande delicatezza una sottile ciocca di capelli castani che ricadeva sulla spalla della _petite italienne_.  
“ _Mais... elle est si petite_!” una smorfia accusatrice contrasse il nasino francese e perfetto sotto i cupi occhioni blu. “Non mi piace pensare a questo minuzzolo di ragazzina fra le tue mani da bruto.”   
“Oh, da bruto, addirittura?” Asher dovette trattenere una risata, limitandosi ad un silenzioso scintillio sfrontato negli occhi. “Posso garantire per esperienza diretta che questo minuzzolo di ragazzina è coriacea come pochi, e che quei suoi polsicini sono più che solidi. Meno male che è umana o potrebbe farmi a fettine, e senza il minimo rimorso. Ma temo che per me non ti commuoveresti. _N'est-ce pas_?”  
Jean Claude si ritrovò a fissare quello scintillio intenso e magnetico senza più poterne distogliere lo sguardo. Il calore che promanava da quel corpo immobile e splendido come una statua di Fidia, la cui vita pareva concentrarsi interamente nello sguardo e nel sorriso, aveva dell'incredibile: presente e passato si cristallizzavano in un'unica, pura, semplice espressione di desiderio.  
“Se può giovare alla serenità della tua mente, _mon corbeau_ , ci ricorderemo di mandarti un invito la prossima volta...”  
Con grande sforzo, ostentando un'ascetica quanto fittizia superiorità a simili tentazioni carnali, il Master raccolse tutto il _self-control_ di cui poteva disporre, declinò con garbo l'offerta e sedette in poltrona, intavolando come se nulla fosse una tranquilla e posata conversazione.  
Quel vigliacco provocatore non avrebbe avuto soddisfazione, _ah non_!  
Cinque minuti dopo tale solenne proposito cominciava a mostrare chiare avvisaglie di inattuabilità. Pur sforzandosi di simulare un serio interesse per certe manovre politiche da compiere nel prossimo futuro, il bellissimo vampiro faticava a mantenere la concentrazione: pensieri decisamente oziosi continuavano ad inframmezzarsi agli affari di governo. Come se non bastasse Asher continuava a sfoggiare un sorrisetto da felino in caccia, assai irritante, che gli strappò infine un commento pungente:  
“Ma dimmi, _mon ami_ , la tua gentile consorte teme che tu possa abbandonarla nel sonno? Non ti credevo tanto perfido da poter dare adito a simili sospetti.”  
Forse non era la battuta migliore per distrarsi dai pensieri inopportuni, vero?  
Brutta bestia l'inconscio.  
“E' un gioco, _mon cher_. Beata ingenuità, devo spiegarti tutto?” rispose Asher con un tenero sorriso, stiracchiandosi voluttuosamente e con ben maggiore perfidia. “Aspetto di vedere se vorrà liberarmi o lasciarmi qui incatenato... e in questa seconda eventualità come dovrò pagare il mio riscatto... _Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut_!”  
La voce carezzevole e insinuante che sfiorava la mente del bruno vampiro conservava tutta la sua forza ammaliatrice. Asher stavolta si mise a ridere davvero osservando il tentativo di deglutizione dell'altro, che ormai sembrava aver definitivamente smarrito il filo del discorso e si limitava a fissarlo allucinato.  
“Dai Jean, vieni qui, mica mordo.” esclamò in un baluginio di zanne “Guarda, non posso nemmeno muovermi, sono innocuo. Garantito. Tanto ti si legge in fronte che fra un minuto lo farai comunque.”  
Considerando tristemente la propria debolezza, Jean Claude obbedì.

  
In fondo, non facciamo nulla di male... solo stare vicini per un po', a rasserenarci nel reciproco calore, un semplice scambio di affetto e comprensione, nulla di più... davvero... giuro...

  
“Niente stivali sul mio letto, _s'il vous plait. Et voilà_! Fortuna che ho due lati per tenermi sotto l'ala i miei pulcini! Mi spiace che ti sia rimasta la parte più scomoda, avresti dovuto prenotarti per tempo. Magari se ci mettessi un cuscino... Ma sbaglio o ti vedo un po' accaldato, _mon ami_?”  
“Basta, per carità! Basta. Ti prego. Guarda che se mi fai venire una crisi isterica rischierò di svegliare la tua bella. Ora stiamo qui fermi e buoni, contenti di quel che abbiamo, e parliamo di qualcosa di platonico.”  
“Ai vostri riveriti comandi, Master, come sempre. Ti dicevo, ho preso quei biglietti per l'opera...”

  
La cosa sembrò funzionare, e nel giro di qualche minuto un Master molto più rilassato spargeva felicemente i riccioli neri sull'ampio petto segnato del suo _chardonneret_. A pochi centimetri dal suo viso riposava il faccino infantile della _petite étrangère_ , sul cui braccio di magnolia spiccava l'impronta sensualissima, dal punto di vista di un vampiro, di due dentini. E Jean Claude li ricordava molto bene quei dentini: affilati, bramosi, indescrivibilmente travolgenti.  
Affascinato, cominciò a scorrere le lunghe dita delicate sul torace dell'altro, seguendo il tortuoso percorso degli sfregi, attento ad ogni sottile variazione della superficie scabra: vi passò e ripassò il palmo in una lenta carezza, poi i polpastrelli, ancor più lievemente. Soffice e setosa la pelle sul lato sinistro, ruvide e consistenti le cicatrici in rilievo, lisce e cedevoli quelle retratte: quanto a lungo aveva fantasticato di restare così ad esplorare quel corpo amato, imparare di nuovo a conoscerlo in ogni sua parte, riappropriandosene con gli occhi, con le mani... con la bocca... Ahimè! Nella tranquillità di tale invidiabile situazione, Jean Claude non si era accorto in tempo del demonietto che si levava quatto quatto nel suo animo...  
Scoprì un punto appena sopra la clavicola, una striscia sottile di pelle vellutata stretta fra due aspri solchi, e come ipnotizzato la sfiorò con la punta della lingua, una volta e un'altra ancora, il mondo intero racchiuso in quel sapore delizioso e inconfondibile, sempre vivo e ardente nella sua memoria.

  
_Oui, ah oui, un goût inoubliable_...

Si sa, una cicatrice tira l'altra, come le ciliegie: prima ancora di avvedersene il nostro vampiretto ne stava assaporando coscienziosamente e diligentemente ogni centimetro. Labbra morbide e anelanti trovarono il capezzolo, lo baciarono, lo titillarono, lo strinsero, lo succhiarono; le mani sfioravano e stringevano senza posa ogni punto raggiungibile. Poi risalì verso il viso, affondando il naso nell'incavo del collo fra i riccioli d'oro, solleticando il lobo dell'orecchio con la bocca adorante prima di stringerlo fra i denti...  
“ _Mon petit_ Jean, sbaglio o stai abusando della mia obbligata immobilità? Ti avviso che far conto sulla mia forza d'animo per fermarti potrebbe rivelarsi una mossa estremamente azzardata.”  
Jean Claude tornò nel mondo reale con un ansito. Impiegò alcuni secondi a ritirare la lingua e richiudere la bocca, prima di rannicchiarsi più stretto a nascondere il volto fra i capelli dell'altro, immobile e tremante.  
Lacrime calde di vergogna e frustrazione bagnarono il cuscino e Asher cercò di girare almeno il collo per baciarle via dalla guancia pallida e scottante del suo compagno.  
“Ehi... Ehi, piccolo corvo, non piangere! Sono un idiota, uno stupido stronzissimo idiota, perdonami. Perdonami. Lo so che dovrei lasciarti in pace, e ci provo, ti giuro che ci provo, ma è così difficile! Quando ho sentito i tuoi passi in corridoio, io... io non ho potuto mandarti via, non ci sono riuscito. Volevo averti qui vicino a me, tenerti abbracciato, poter sentire almeno il tuo profumo dolcissimo accarezzarmi la pelle e fondervi quello del mio desiderio... _Pardonne-moi, mon amour, je t'ai fait pleurer, de nouveau_...”  
Senza guardarlo Jean Claude si sollevò, si passò le mani sul viso, fra i capelli arruffati, cercò di ricomporsi; poi gli occhioni blu notte si spalancarono, leggermente spiritati, su quelli azzurro ghiaccio che brillavano di rimorso e desiderio sotto di lui. In quel momento, senza preavviso, catturò le rosse labbra del suo amore in un bacio appassionato, possessivo, brutale; un assalto che non ammetteva risposta se non un completo abbandono, una resa senza condizioni che non tardò a giungere. Lo baciò affondandogli le zanne nella lingua, bevendone il sangue come un assetato che giunga ad un'insperata oasi.  
Passò diverso tempo prima che si staccasse da lui, arretrando affannato verso la porta.

  
Vittoria raccolse delicatamente, col dito, il rivoletto scarlatto che scivolava dall'angolo della bocca di Asher e se lo portò alle labbra, mentre gli occhi azzurri e infelici si volgevano a cercare il suo conforto.  
“Ssst, scricciolo, non piangere dolce cuor mio...”

Chissà se esiste al mondo qualcuno altrettanto bravo di questi due nel complicarsi la vita, pensò con un sospiro.

 

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7wIzUOaJ4I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7wIzUOaJ4I)

_Sous aucun prétexte,_   
_je ne veux_   
_devant toi surexposer mes yeux._   
_Derrière un kleenex_   
_je saurais mieux_   
_comment te dire adieu._

_(Per nessun motivo_   
_voglio mostrare di più_   
_i miei occhi davanti a te._   
_Dietro un fazzoletto_   
_saprei meglio_   
_come dirti addio.)_   
  


Un'ombra furtiva percorreva i corridoi del Circo dei Dannati, nel cuore della notte buia e tempestosa, diretta alle stanze del _témoin_. Un'ombra sottile e silenziosa, quasi invisibile tanta era la cura con cui desiderava passare inosservata a tutti.  
Inclusa, e prima della lista, la propria coscienza.  
Jean Claude si chiuse senza rumore la porta alle spalle e cercò a tentoni l'interruttore della luce. Sapeva che Asher e Vittoria erano usciti, ma continuava a sentirsi colpevole. Peggio: colpevole, stupido e adesso anche feticista. Eppure era lì, a tuffare il viso nei cuscini per carpire l'odore ancora pungente del suo amato bene, crogiolandosi ad occhi chiusi fra le sue lenzuola. Patetico da strappare l'anima, se ancora l'avesse avuta, e tuttavia pervaso da una voluttà dolce e disperata, di una forza da togliere il respiro.  
Ben avvoltolato fra le coperte, si guardò attorno in quella stanza familiare. Fu così che incrociò lo sguardo comprensivo e il sorriso dolce, consapevole e dolente da Madonna del Quattrocento del proprio ritratto. Irrazionalmente, la cosa lo irritò.  
Lo irritò parecchio: nel giro di un minuto si ritrovava a inveirgli contro.

  
“Hai poco da ridere, tu, patetica parodia di una ninfetta masochista! Come hai fatto, dannazione, a cacciarti in un pasticcio simile, come hai fatto? Te ne stai lì buono buono appeso a un muro a farti legare, e sorridi pure! Ti piacciono le catene ben spinose, quelle che non riesci più a levarti di dosso perché ti si aggrappano ad ogni respiro con mille punte uncinate, vero? Non credere che non ti abbia visto: quei rametti che sbucano dal nulla a stringerti, che non finiscono nel roseto, quelli come li spieghi? Sentiamo. Li hai raccolti di proposito per legarti meglio i punti più difficili, ecco com'è andata! Lo so bene, io!  
Dovrebbero scriverti una bella didascalia: ' _Portrait d'un crétin_ , che si tiene le spine nel culo e non vuole levarsele'. Dannazione, sono tralci fioriti, mica pietre! Se avessi un po' di palle daresti un bel tirone e ne verresti fuori, alla fine più che graffi non ti puoi fare. Si tratta della pelle, accidenti, non della vita! La pelle si riaggiusta, bastano solo tempo e pazienza. Guarda, c'è pure una bella sorgente là dietro, acqua limpida e fresca per lenire il bruciore dei tagli. Non ti piacerebbe passeggiare sulla riva del torrente declamando i versi del Petrarca?  
Certo che ti piacerebbe, idiota.  
E invece no, è tutto un vorrei ma non posso! Mettiamoci a recitare _Il ventaglio di Lady Windermere_! Solleva la tua bianca manina alla fronte pura, lamentandoti:  
'Non ho il coraggio di essere me stessa! Permettimi di riflettere, permettimi di aspettare. Come sono sola nella vita, terribilmente sola!'.  
_Mon Dieu_ , che nervi che mi dai...  
Ma guardati, sembri un San Sebastiano legato al palo e trafitto di frecce, con quell'aria sofferente e goduta! E non sollevarmi il sopracciglio, sai? Bella forza fare l'ironico con me, stronzetto saputello, sei il mio ritratto!”

Solo a questo punto, con la voce ormai arrochita dallo sforzo, si rese conto di star gridando insulti ad un quadro.

 _Sacré Dieu_ , sto impazzendo.

Si lasciò ricadere sul letto disfatto e stavolta vi rimase a lungo, tormentandosi un ricciolo fra le dita. A poco a poco gli occhi gli si socchiusero sognanti, mentre riviveva nella mente la sensazione di stringere, e accarezzare, e leccare, e sbaciucchiare il suo bellissimo _chardonneret_.  
Troppo a lungo, accidenti. Appena si fosse accostato al letto, Asher avrebbe subito colto il suo profumo, avrebbe intuito... Ma quello era forse il minore dei mali.

Asher?  
Jean Claude si alzò di scatto. Asher era rientrato al Circo. _Merde_.  
D'un balzo raggiunse la porta, spense la luce, scivolò fuori. Fece un lungo giro nei corridoi per non rischiare di incontrarlo.  
Lo seguì l'immagine del suo ritratto, che scuotendo rassegnato il capo levava gli occhi al cielo, e lui rispose con una smorfia di antipatia.

  
Come sono solo nella vita! Terribilmente solo!   
Sipario, _s'il vous plait._

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zdewp-u96EQ> _

_A l'ombre de la lune,_   
_Comble d'infortune,_   
_J'ai tissé le fil qui nous défait._   
_Dans les langueurs marines_   
_Des marées salines,_   
_Dans les vapeurs soudaines_   
_De ces soirées mondaines,_   
_J'ai gâché le grand amour, le vrai._   
_Car l'unique, inoubliable_   
_Amour est si friable!_   
_Il se délite au vent._   
_Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant, Comme avant._

_(All'ombra della luna,_   
_colmo di sventura,_   
_Ho tessuto il filo che ci disfa._   
_Nei languori marini_   
_delle maree saline,_   
_nei vapori improvvisi_   
_di queste sere mondane,_   
_sprecato il grande amore, il vero._   
_Poiché l'unico, indimenticabile_   
_Amore è così fragile!_   
_Si sgretola nel vento._   
_Nulla sarà mai più come prima, come prima.)_


	14. Scena quarta

Jean Claude alzò di colpo gli occhi dal giornale, in allarme.  
Asher era appena rientrato, lo sentiva; e i confusi spezzoni di pensieri che gli stava trasmettendo erano angoscianti.  
Da quel che ne sapeva lui, aveva in programma di uscire a cena con Vittoria. Che avessero litigato? Possibile, ancorché improbabile: quella ragazza aveva una compostezza pressoché inscalfibile, odiava i conflitti e nel caso non esitava a fare il primo passo per rappacificarsi; tuttavia ormai stavano insieme tra rose e fiori da più di un anno, una piccola lite era anche plausibile.  
Possibile che un evento così normale l'avesse mandato in crisi?  
L'ingresso precipitoso del biondissimo fra i biondi gli risparmiò di darsi una risposta fin troppo facile a questo interrogativo.  
“Oh, _mon corbeau, tu es ici_!” esclamò con l'aria di un naufrago che si aggrappa al suo relitto.   
“Eccomi, _mon chardonneret_. Che succede?”  
Il sibillino sproloquio franco-italo-anglofono che seguì, corredato da torsioni di mani e rapide falcate su e giù per la stanza, non fornì grandi delucidazioni circa il motivo di tanta pena, per quanto esprimesse con limpida chiarezza lo stato dei suoi poveri nervi.  
“Asher, ti prego, fermati un secondo e respira. _Viens ici, assieds-toi_. Raccontami con calma. Dove diavolo sei stato? Sei pieno di lappole fin nei capelli! Ti sei sdraiato nel bosco?”  
Prendendolo cautamente per mano Jean Claude riuscì a farlo sedere sul divano e ad ottenere qualche istante di silenzio. Poi si vide consegnare una scatolina.  
“Tienilo tu, per favore. Nascondilo, buttalo, fai quel che vuoi purché non torni fra le mie mani!”  
Il colpevole era un anello, di una misura difficilmente indossabile dopo i dieci anni d'età: quattro piccole gemme rutilanti color del sangue, disposte a rosetta e montate in oro bianco.  
“Ma... ma... stai dicendo che ti ha respinto?” chiese Jean Claude stralunato. Ricordava bene il colloquio di qualche mese prima: Vittoria non sembrava desiderare altro che un legame sancito in modo inequivocabile, e non c'era stato alcun segnale che avesse avuto ripensamenti in proposito. Possibile che ora rifiutasse una palese domanda di fidanzamento?  
Ma Asher stava scuotendo il capo in gesto di diniego.  
“ _Je suis un monstre_.” mormorò sommessamente, prima di scoppiare in un pianto dirotto.

  
Ordunque. Cosa si fa quando l'uomo della tua vita rientra disperato da un appuntamento con la donna della sua vita, se è troppo sconvolto per spiegarsi e non puoi andarci a letto per consolarlo efficacemente perché la donna della tua vita te lo impedisce?  
Uhm.  
Cambiare analista, forse, provare una terapia familiare, ma più sul breve periodo?

  
Fargli tante coccoline aspettando con pazienza di restituirlo ad una parvenza di razionalità, è l'unica, fu la mesta conclusione. Sospirando rassegnato, Jean Claude abbracciò stretto stretto il suo cucciolo smarrito e si dispose ad attendere la fine di quella tempesta di lacrime.  
“ _Mais non, mon tresor, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un merveilleux chardonneret très doux_...”

  
Finalmente il fanciullo riuscì a spiccicare qualche frase, intercalata dai singhiozzi.  
“Non sai cosa stavo per fare, Jean. Devo essere pazzo. Ho aperto gli occhi di colpo per trovarmi dinanzi l'immagine di un mostro divoratore, incurante del prossimo, ed ero io. Solo io. Volevo... volevo offrirle di unirsi a me.”  
“ _Oui mon coeur_ , l'avevo intuito. Ma non devi temere che ti rifiuti o che ne sia spaventata, sono certo anzi che appagheresti un suo grandissimo desiderio. Mi ha chiesto mesi fa di spiegarle come funzionano i legami metafisici e ti assicuro che non si è affatto sconvolta, e certamente non lo considera un mezzo per divorare il prossimo. Perché non le hai parlato apertamente, prima di ridurti in questo stato?”  
“Ma non capisci! Almeno potessi credere che avrebbe il buon senso di rifiutare!”  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto, serrando le mani al petto, come a contenerne i palpiti furiosi.  
“Mi sono illuso di riaprirmi a nuova vita, e l'ho fatto a spese di una creatura innocente. Ho preso una giovane indifesa, un'artista che dovrebbe vivere circondata dalla pura bellezza, per trascinarla in un mondo popolato da mostri, in cui l'unica legge è quella del più forte! Non ti rendi conto del pericolo? Starmi accanto è pericoloso. Io sono pericoloso. Le persone che amo muoiono bruciate, oppure sono condannate per anni e secoli a sofferenze atroci! E' il mio destino. Non dovrei permettere a nessuno di avvicinarmi, e lo so, lo so bene, lo sapevo quando l'ho conosciuta! Ah, _mon ange_! Come ho potuto, di nuovo?” concluse posandosi sulla fronte il dorso della mano, levando gli occhi verso il Cielo impietoso ed infine riabbassandoli, mentre esalava il più angosciato degli ansiti d'orrore.  
Prima che cadesse nuovamente in deliquio sul pavimento Jean Claude riuscì a placcarlo, immobilizzandolo sul divano sotto di sé per impedirgli di farsi male con qualche movimento inconsulto, sforzandosi di catturarne lo sguardo tormentato e di mormorare qualcosa di rassicurante. “Ssst, _mon amour, ma vie, ne dis pas comme ça_. Non è vero. E' stata la malvagità della gente a colpirci, non il destino. E' passato ora, è tutto passato, finito, non accadrà mai più... Ci sono io qui con te, va tutto bene, non temere di nulla... Ssst...”  
A poco a poco Asher smise di dare in ismanie e di agitarsi come in preda al mal caduco, e parve tornare in sé, benché avesse gli occhi ancora colmi di pianto.  
“Non ho il coraggio di lasciarla.”  
L'altro respirò sollevato, azzardandosi a sedersi più comodamente.  
“E' la prima cosa sensata che dici da quando sei rientrato, _mon chardonneret_. Ora stammi a sentire. E' innegabile che vivere con un vampiro sia più movimentato che con un impiegato di banca, ed è altrettanto inutile negare che vi siano pericoli e problemi, ma ti assicuro che tenere la tua _petite artiste_ sotto una campana di vetro non è una soluzione praticabile! Non è venuta in capo al mondo per sentirsi ancora dire cosa deve fare: me la vedo come in uno specchio mentre la manda in frantumi usando il cavalletto come ariete. E se proprio vuoi considerare la cosa nell'ottica della legge della giungla, _mon amour_ , potresti anche tenere conto del fatto che torcerle un capello significa dichiarare guerra al mio principato, affrontare non solo la tua vendetta ma anche la mia! E ora siamo forti, Asher. Abbiamo il potere di difendere le persone che amiamo. Anche se comunque è evidente che a lei la vita movimentata piaccia, altrimenti si sarebbe trovata un impiegato di banca. Ti pare?”  
“Ma è troppo ingenua, troppo fiduciosa! Non penserebbe mai che qualcuno possa volerle male. Io devo preoccuparmi del suo benessere, della sua felicità.”  
“Tu stai vaneggiando. L'idea di felicità di quella ragazza include realizzare la pace nel mondo, acculturare gli americani, dipingere una seconda Cappella Sistina e allevare una dozzina di marmocchi biondi con le zannine. Sarà pazza, non discuto, ma è maggiorenne e vaccinata, non puoi trattarla come una bambina incapace di decidere per sé.”  
“Ecco, lo vedi! Lei vuole una vita normale, una famiglia. Dovrebbe sposare una brava persona, un umano, avere dei figli! Come posso legarla per sempre ad una creatura delle tenebre, ad un cadavere tenuto in vita dalla magia nera? Che diritto ho, io, di toglierle il futuro felice che si merita?”  
Il Master cominciava a dover reprimere gli sbadigli: la crisi epilettiforme sembrava essere stata provvidenzialmente catartica nel superare lo scoglio peggiore, ma se su quel punto poteva sentirsi giustamente partecipe e commosso, rispondere a tutta una serie di pretestuose lamentazioni non rientrava fra le incombenze a lui gradite.  
“A parte il fatto che il concetto di 'normalità' di una che abitualmente parla con i quadri è necessariamente insolito, per non dire imperscrutabile, la vita è la sua e le scelte anche! E vorrei proprio sapere che diritto hai tu di toglierle l'uomo che ama! Stai facendo un enorme casino sul niente. Proprio sul niente...”  
Colto da un improvviso sospetto socchiuse gli occhi in uno sguardo penetrante e si avvicinò all'altro, lentamente, cercando di sondarne i pensieri mentre quello istintivamente si ritraeva.  
“Stai cercando scuse? Ti sei stufato e cerchi un modo per piantarla senza sentirti in colpa? Di' la verità!” sibilò. Incurante dell'occhiata inorridita di Asher gli piantò gli artigli nelle spalle.  
“Lei stessa mi ha confidato di sentirsi troppo debole e inutile per poter condividere la tua vita e i tuoi marchi. Un impiccio anziché un aiuto, ecco le parole esatte. Se è ciò che pensi anche tu ammettilo una buona volta, perché 'Ti lascio per il tuo bene' è veramente il pretesto più ipocrita e irritante che si possa tirar fuori!”  
“Non è così, Jean, lo sai!” rispose Asher con la voce che si spezzava, chinando il capo per cercare di nascondere le lacrime traboccanti “E' vero, è così piccola e fragile e fiduciosa! E se non sapessi proteggerla? Non solo dai nostri nemici, anche da se stessa, dall'incoscienza con cui mi si è donata! E se l'avessi solo illusa con un sogno romantico? E se poi rimpiangesse le decisioni prese, trovandosi imprigionata in una vita eterna con me, senza scampo? E se... Oh, _je l'adore._..”  
Con un singhiozzo cercò di abbracciare l'amico di fronte a lui, ma questi si scansò. La sua pazienza, creduta sin'allora inesauribile, mostrava, come si suol dire, il fondo della botte.  
“Allora, fammi capire. Tu adori una donna che ti ama e ti rispetta e ne è certa come è certa che il sole sorge a est; che si fa una risata persino sul tuo caratteraccio infernale e non si sognerebbe mai di cercare di cambiarti perché le vai benissimo così; che non trova assolutamente nulla da eccepire sul fatto che tu sia un vampiro ultracentenario bisessuale e pervertito, anzi apprezza addirittura i tuoi giochini sadomaso; che vuole solo stare al tuo fianco per sempre. Cioè, ti sei inventato tutta 'sta scenata giusto perché ti mancava qualcosa di cui lamentarti! Ma che cazzo vuoi di più dalla vita, un Lucano?! E soprattutto...” a questo punto i morbidi riccioli neri del Master cominciarono a svolazzare, schioccando come fruste nel vento gelido che si era levato, trasformandolo in una specie di gorgone con la permanente.  
“Soprattutto, dove minchia lo trovi il coraggio di venire a piangere da me, brutto bastardo di un principesso sul pisello? Ti trovi un'Autrice che ti serve su un vassoio d'argento tutto ciò che io devo inseguire per anni, sputando sangue per ottenerne una decima parte, e mo' ti devo pure consolare? Ma io ti scuoio vivo! Almeno piangerai per una buona ragione!”  
“Ma io...”  
“E non osare dire una sola parola o ti strappo la lingua a morsi! Ora tu vai immediatamente da quella santa martire di una figliola e chiedi in ginocchio il suo perdono per la tua inenarrabile coglionaggine. E non osare farti rivedere prima di averlo ottenuto!”  
Parlando Jean Claude si era avviato alla porta, trascinandosi dietro il suo sconvolto compagno lungo il corridoio e ficcandogli nel taschino la scatolina con l'anello.  
“Ma Jean, dove vuoi che vada? Fra poco sarà l'alba!”  
“E sbrigati, allora. Sei ancora qui?”  
Imperturbabile, il Master si avviò su per le scale, senza allentare la morsa ferrea sul braccio dell'altro.  
“Hai esattamente...” gettò un'occhiata all'orologio “Ventiquattro minuti e trentasette secondi da adesso. Sai volare o no? Anzi, non eri il volatore più veloce del mio Kiss? Fai in tempo ad andare e tornare due volte. Non sperare che cambi idea e muovi il tuo riverito culo, _mon chou_.”  
Un soffio di aria fresca li investì all'uscita. Asher, ancora stordito, guardò Jean Claude. I capelli erano tornati al loro stato abituale, ma gli occhioni blu, scurissimi, non mostravano alcun segno di cedimento, le braccia erano conserte sul petto.

  
“ _Merde_. Mi sa che stavolta l'ho fatto incazzare sul serio.” pensò Asher mentre si alzava in volo.   
  
“Quando ci vuole ci vuole ed è pure liberatorio. La vacca puttana di sua madre del belino in culo, chi cazzo sono io, Madre Teresa?” rifletté Jean Claude sbattendogli la porta blindata alle spalle.

  
Vittoria dormiva da non molto quando un cigolio sinistro si inserì nel suo sogno, sotto forma di una botola che si apriva ai i suoi piedi facendola precipitare nel vuoto.  
Certo, il suo stato d'animo quella notte era lievemente incline all'ansia. Per la prima volta il suo vampiro le aveva tirato il bidone (va bene, va bene, aveva avvisato, però tardi!) e, come qualunque donna può intuire, ciò non facilita un sonno sereno. Ci mise qualche secondo a capire che il cigolio in questione proveniva dalla finestra, e qualche altro ad identificarne la causa. Si alzò a sedere sul letto, si stropicciò gli occhi, ma l'allucinazione dai luminosi capelli d'oro che stava giustappunto chiudendo le imposte non accennava a svanire.  
Uno sguardo alla sveglia sul comodino finì di sconvolgerla.  
“Ma sei impazzito? Che diavolo ci fai in giro a quest'ora, disgraziato?! Ma io ti ci inchiodo, nella bara!”  
Asher si voltò con un sobbalzo e si avvicinò, fermandosi accanto al letto, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, gli occhi fissi sulla punta delle scarpe e il viso contrito.  
“Ecco, io... non so bene come riassumere la faccenda... _En somme_. Diciamo che ho perso tempo crogiolandomi nella viltà e assecondando i miei teatrini schizofrenici fintantoché Jean Claude non si è alterato al punto da chiudermi fuori di casa, lasciandomi venti minuti per decidere se preferivo arrostire al sole o prendere il coraggio a due mani. Credo di essermi deciso per la seconda.”  
Si inginocchiò con eleganza innata, gettando istintivamente il lembo del mantello dietro la spalla ed accomodandosi la spada al fianco, benché in quel momento non portasse né mantello né spada. Non per nulla era di sangue nobile.  
“Perdonami. Sono un idiota, un vigliacco e anche un cazzone avariato, come direbbe Hugh Grant. Sono un maledetto mostro morto e dannato, e l'esistenza che ti posso offrire di certo non è quella che immaginavi e che desideravi, e non sono nemmeno tanto bravo a parlare, però ti amo. _Je t'adore, mon petit ange_.”  
Reggendo l'astuccio fra le mani tremanti le offrì l'anello.  
“Non devi darmi subito una risposta, mi basta poter sperare che ci penserai. Vittoria, _amour de ma vie... voulez-vous m'épouser_?”


	15. Scena quinta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Traviata, Giuseppe Verdi: 
> 
> Brindisi  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owYTgJEnR-4
> 
> Un dì felice eterea  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GKGk_3LT3M

Sofficemente immerso nella vasca, fra la schiuma, il Master di St. Louis meditava. O meglio, stava cercando di riordinare i ricordi della sera appena trascorsa, di eliminare il fastidioso senso di straniamento che lo avvolgeva ormai da alcune ore e che gli rendeva ogni immagine ovattata nella memoria.  
Dunque, prima era arrivato il biglietto di Asher.  
“E se stasera portassimo a cena le nostre dolci metà?”  
Lo immaginava sorridere beffardo mentre scriveva. Dolce metà era proprio un'espressione rivoltante.  
“ _Chez Armande_ , alle 9. Fammi sapere. Bisogna festeggiare!”  
Festeggiare... dunque si era deciso. Per quanto l'avesse lui stesso incoraggiato e rassicurato, per quanto l'avesse praticamente buttato fuori di casa con l'ingiunzione di non farsi rivedere senza la sua nuova serva umana, la notizia l'aveva comunque scosso, era innegabile. Eh già, quando si gioca a fare Donna Letizia risponde con persone tanto care bisogna accettare i rischi del mestiere.  
Dunque, _chez Armande_ alle 9.  
Chiamare Anita, scegliere una mise particolarmente elegante, un frac attillato con cascate di pizzo al collo e ai polsi, ordinare la limousine.  
Si va in scena.  
I due colombi erano arrivati in lieve ritardo, aleggiando romanticamente su una nuvola color confetto e sforzandosi senza grande successo di reprimere i sorrisi estatici e mielosi che continuavano a rivolgersi l'un l'altra. Aleggiando non era nemmeno un termine metaforico: Vittoria adorava volare, in modo del tutto acritico per non dire infantile, e Asher dal canto suo amava tenerla così stretta al proprio fianco, fra le braccia che per lei, anche a parecchi metri dal suolo, erano il luogo più sicuro del mondo. Da qui a sfoggiare morbide nuvole rosa il passo era decisamente breve. “Scusate il ritardo. Vogliamo entrare?”  
Come al solito, la loro ricercata eleganza mostrava un solare sprezzo dell'anacronismo. Il vampiro portava un semplice frac azzurro chiaro _à la werther_ , e una delle sue elaborate cravatte da corinzio. La sua compagna, non da meno, indossava un lungo abito stile Impero del medesimo azzurro, in un velluto leggero ornato di pizzi e passamanerie blu scuro; il nastro che le tratteneva i capelli, raccolti in grossi nodi sulla nuca, era intrecciato di roselline candide e profumate.  
Di cosa avevano parlato durante la cena? Jean Claude proprio non riusciva a ricordarsene. Rammentava bene il sorriso di Vittoria quando, strizzandogli l'occhio, si era sistemata una ciocca di capelli già perfetta facendo baluginare i rubini sull'anulare sinistro. La sua concentrazione di bambina nel leggere il _menu_ , con l'espressione di chi potrebbe morire nell'ardua scelta, e la visibile, divertita soddisfazione di poter sfruttare le competenze del suo nuovo master per assaggiare il vino e concedere sussiegosa al cameriere il suo _placet_.  
E poi l'astuta gentilezza con cui aveva persuaso Anita ad assaggiare un bocconcino prelibato di aragosta al burro fuso, distraendola abilmente con i racconti di quando, a casa, preparava allo stesso modo per le sue sorelle i gamberi già sgusciati e i filettini di pesce ben mondati dalle spine. _Chère petite amie_ , sempre premurosa: l'aveva visto dilatare le narici frementi nel delizioso profumo che saliva dal vassoio. Asher aveva ragione, era incredibile quanto fosse facile finire per lasciarsi viziare da lei, lo faceva con una tale naturalezza che bisognava essere davvero molto accorti per impedirglielo.  
Quei due sprizzavano gioia da ogni poro. Jean Claude poteva percepirla, quella gioia, quasi vederla diffondersi all'intorno come rami di un albero dorato che continuava a crescere. Non riusciva a smettere di fissarli, affascinato, felice per loro eppure punto in fondo al cuore da uno spillo acuminato ed impossibile da estrarre. Li guardava, lei così esuberante e piena di un'allegrezza troppo grande per essere tenuta dentro di sé; lui così sereno, così meravigliato della semplicità con cui era giunto al coronamento tanto desiderato e tanto temuto della loro unione.  
Come attraverso una lastra di vetro seguiva tutti i piccoli gesti con cui continuavano a sfiorarsi, tutte le piccole allusioni a ciò che stavano condividendo, l'appagata sicurezza con cui rispondevano alle domande e alle esitanti congratulazioni di Anita.  
Era gelosia, quella puntura nel petto? O piuttosto invidia? Sottile e pericolosa sfumatura...  
Oppure rimpianto?

  
“ _Champagne,_ Anita? Via via, è d'obbligo. Dobbiamo brindare.”  
Asher riempiva i bicchieri.  
“Solo un goccio e poi basta per me, scricciolo. Ho perso il conto di quanto mi hai fatto bere! Capisco che ti piaccia il vino, ma si presume che sia io a doverlo reggere, e gradirei poter mantenere per lo meno la deambulazione autonoma.”  
“Quante storie per due o tre bicchieri. E poi lo champagne non conta...” ridacchiò il suo biondo compagno levando il calice.  
“Signori, al più felice dei giorni!”  
Vittoria doveva comunque essere già abbastanza libera dalle inibizioni, poiché sorridendo, con la più sincera indifferenza alla presenza di altre persone nel locale, attaccò a mezza voce il brindisi della Traviata. Aveva una bella voce armoniosa da mezzo soprano.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owYTgJEnR-4>

“ _Libiamo nei lieti calici che la bellezza infiora...”_  
“ _E la fuggevole ora s'inebri a voluttà!_ ”  
Da quanto tempo non sentiva Asher cantare? Anni... secoli. Quella voce, che al tempo lontano della loro comune felicità amava tanto accompagnare sul liuto le più struggenti ballate, si spiegava ora sulle note di Verdi. Jean Claude aveva sempre adorato quell'opera.  
“ _Libiam nei dolci fremiti che suscita l'amore..._ ”  
Si tenevano per mano, ma guardavano lui. Il bruno vampiro cominciò a tremare. _Mon Dieu._ La testa gli turbinava. Vedeva doppio? Occhi d'acqua limpida, occhi di felci brunite, lo fissavano con uguale sguardo, pieni di dolcezza, rimpianto e desiderio, pieni d'amore bruciante e infinito.  
“ _Poiché quell'occhio al cuore onnipotente va!”_  
La commozione gli serrava la gola, gli confondeva la vista in un luccichio di lacrime.  
Il tintinnio dei cristalli che si toccavano.  
“ _Libiamo! Amor fra i calici più caldi baci avrà.”_  
La voce di Asher che gli sussurrava nella mente: “Sei consapevole di quanto io ti debba, vero, Jean? Solo tu potevi darmi il coraggio di farlo davvero, tu e nessun altro. _Merci, mon amour. Merci.”_

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GKGk_3LT3M>

  
_“Un dì, felice, eterea,_  
 _Mi balenaste innante,_  
 _E da quel dì tremante Vissi d’ignoto amor._  
 _Di quell’amor ch’è palpito Dell’universo intero: Misterioso, altero,_  
 _Croce e delizia al cor.”_

  
E poi la mano di Anita che lo cercava esitante attraverso il tavolo.  
Come svegliandosi da un sogno si volse verso di lei. Eccola la sua _petite_ , la sua bellissima _petite guerrière_ , il sogno a lungo inseguito e raggiunto infine fra tante difficoltà.

  
Perché quegli occhi cupi, ma petite? Perché è così tesa la tua stretta?

  
Il vampiro le sorrise, cercando di placare quell'insolita dimostrazione di insicurezza, di fragilità.  
Dunque anche lei poteva tremare dentro di sé, anche lei provava l'ansia di chi stringe qualcosa di prezioso e teme di vederselo sgusciare fra le dita. Lei, che tante volte era gli sfuggita, lei che aveva odiato, disprezzato e rifiutato di comprendere la sua specie, la sua natura, i suoi poteri, il suo demone, il suo carattere, le sue inclinazioni, le sue motivazioni, i suoi desideri... Mancava qualcosa? Ora però non c'era rabbia nei suoi occhi, non c'erano giudizio e condanna: solo timore, timore e tristezza, una domanda inespressa.  
Andrai via con loro? Te ne andrai con questa coppia felice e sicura, che ti adorerebbe per l'eternità?

  
Jean Claude desiderò di avere il corpo di vetro, il cuore di vetro, la mente di vetro. Desiderò che lei potesse guardargli attraverso e scorgere ogni suo pensiero, ogni suo sentimento senza alcun ostacolo né protezione, un dono di tutto se stesso.

  
Che devo fare ancora, _ma petite_? Ancora non riesci a fidarti del mio amore, pur dopo tante prove? Se solo tu potessi credermi, infine.  
Se solo volessi accettarmi.

  
Il Master aprì gli occhi. Rabbrividì, l'acqua si era raffreddata ormai completamente. Ancora inquieto uscì dalla vasca, si asciugò, infilò una veste da camera. Non riusciva a scaldarsi.  
Immaginò di poter accendere un bel fuoco, tentando di sentirne il tepore col pensiero. Cosa c'è di più caldo di un caminetto scoppiettante? L'acciarino che batte sulla pietra, la scintilla che sprizza sull'esca, soffiare sulle fiamme per vederle danzare, tendendo le manine fin quasi a scottarsi, e poi... e poi avvoltolarsi in una trapunta di piumino, soffice e confortante, lasciando fuori solo la punta del naso, come un gattino freddoloso e soddisfatto...

  
Prima di rendersene conto percorreva rapido il corridoio.


	16. Scena sesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marc Lavoine, Sous le Pont Mirabeau (Testo di Guillaume Apollinaire)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvOeX9b4Tp4

Toc toc.  
“Entra, Jean.” Asher si volse verso l'amico, che si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. “Ci hai preceduti, stavamo per raggiungerti di là. Purtroppo _mon petit ange_ ha avuto a che fare con un intero esercito di forcine, quanto mai agguerrite.”  
Vittoria, avvolta in una vestaglia di crespo color pervinca, finiva di spazzolarsi i capelli, ondulati dopo essere stati a lungo intrecciati e raccolti. Sulla table de toilette di fronte a lei si ammucchiava in effetti un notevole assortimento di ferri dall'aspetto minaccioso.  
“Volevo solo rinnovarvi le mie felicitazioni. Per quanto me l'aspettassi faccio ancora fatica a crederci, è talmente straordinario! Sono rimasto un'ora nella vasca cercando di rendermi conto della cosa.”  
Il sorriso di Jean Claude vacillò leggermente osservando l'espressione seria dei due e registrando infine ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
“Volevate parlarmi? E'... successo qualcosa?”  
“Sì, dobbiamo parlarti, _mon cher_ , e sarebbe ingiusto aspettare ancora. Siediti.”  
Il Master si lasciò cadere automaticamente su una poltrona, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell'altro, la mente già annebbiata da presentimenti molto poco gradevoli. Asher sedette accanto a lui, prendendogli le mani fra le proprie e sforzandosi di trovare le parole.  
“Vittoria ed io dobbiamo partire, dobbiamo essere ragionevoli e accettarlo. La città di xxx è rimasta senza un Master, e vorrei presentarmi. Per me sarebbe un'ottima occasione di carriera, e se tu darai la tua approvazione formale non vi saranno pettegolezzi di sorta sulla mia partenza, nessuno potrà dire che perdi l'appoggio dei tuoi vampiri o che il tuo Kiss non sia abbastanza interessante da trattenermi. E per il tuo principato sarebbe un'occasione di espandere le influenze: ovviamente avrai sempre il mio appoggio, ti garantiremo una stretta alleanza, la massima collaborazione commerciale e politica. Te lo sto chiedendo, Jean, e mi atterrò alla tua decisione, ma ti prego di lasciarci andare.” Non ottenne alcuna risposta.  
“Jean. Tu hai dato un senso e uno scopo alla mia vita quando non pensavo che avrebbe mai più potuto averne, e questo non potrò mai dimenticarlo. Ma ora devo realizzare qualcosa di mio, trovare da solo degli obiettivi per cui lottare. Devo ancora recuperare tre interi secoli trascorsi a ossessionarmi sul passato anziché a vivere, a crescere, a fare qualcosa di costruttivo nella mia esistenza.”  
Jean Claude era impietrito: nel volto niveo e immobile gli occhioni spauriti erano fissi sulle labbra del compagno, come sforzandosi di leggervi una verità meno cruda di quella che udiva. Di tutti i peggiori presentimenti che potesse presentire, quello che si stava concretizzando era il più temuto.

Asher se ne va. Mi lascia.  
Dio, no. Ti prego. Non di nuovo.  
Istintivamente cercò il proprio sguardo, gli occhi del ritratto che, dal suo posto sulla parete, seguiva la scena. Occhi dolenti e già rassegnati, compresi del proprio sacrificio e fieri di offrirvisi senza un lamento.  
No, no, no! Non restare lì così, remissivo idiota, lo sappiamo già tutti quanto sei bravo a soffrire e sopportare in silenzio. Devi cercare di opporti, di liberarti, provaci almeno a lottare per ciò che ami! Dimostra per una volta che sai anche agire oltre che subire, aiutami!  
Aiutami...

“Per favore _mon coeur_ , cerca di capire. Vedi anche tu che non mi è più possibile restare: l'amore e il desiderio che io... che noi proviamo per te” si corresse guardando la sua amata e invocando con gli occhi il suo aiuto “non possono essere repressi per sempre. Non posso più a lungo continuare a impedirmi di testimoniarti, ad ogni istante, tutta la mia devozione. Posso sopportare che tu scelga Anita, e continuare ugualmente ad amarti e ad attenderti, anche per sempre. Te lo giuro, _mon corbeau_ , posso farcela. Ma... non qui. Qui... impazzirei.”  
Si alzò stringendosi le tempie fra le mani, cercando di raccogliere le idee.

Perché è così difficile? Non sai cosa darei, dolce amor mio, per risparmiarti questo dolore.

“Vedi Jean, avevo dimenticato tante cose, e non riuscivo a capire. Avevo dimenticato cosa significhi condividere ad un tempo il legame dei marchi e quello dell'amore. Ciò che passa tra un vampiro ed il suo servo umano è unico e indescrivibile, e se ciò che provi per Anita è tale da portarti a volerle essere fedele, pur amandomi ancora, allora ho il dovere di rispettare in ogni modo il tuo sentimento e la tua decisione. Disprezzeresti te stesso e me, e a ragione, se ti inducessi a venirvi meno. Ed è quello che sto facendo, lo sai, giorno dopo giorno: ti ho già indotto più di una volta a compromessi ancora più biasimevoli perché clandestini, e posso solo vergognarmene.” Rimase a fissarlo con occhi pieni di dolore e tuttavia determinati.   
Fu Vittoria a rompere il silenzio. “Ti prego Jean Claude, non angosciarti a questo modo, mi stai sparando nel cervello! Abbi pietà. Non sono ancora abituata a questo stile di comunicazione. Ma adesso ogni volta che Asher ti guarda nella testa ci vado di mezzo anch'io?”  
La giovane, addossata alla parete più lontana, si stringeva il capo fra le mani.  
“Oh _Ciel, pardonne-moi mon amour_! Non ci avevo pensato.” Il vampiro biondo fece qualcosa di misterioso e il dolore sembrò attenuarsi.  
“Molto meglio scricciolo, grazie. Ora possiamo ragionare.”  
Si avvicinò al Master che ancora non aveva profferito verbo e lo abbracciò, strofinandogli le manine gelate e scaldandole col proprio respiro.  
“Ascoltami, stellina mia. Mi stai ascoltando?” Stette a scrutarlo nelle pupille finché le vide muoversi, e il vampiro annuì lentamente. “Bene. La cosa importante che devi capire è che non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di sparire dalla tua vita: scordatelo, ti giuro che non accadrà mai. Vogliamo solo allontanarci un poco per avere tutti un po' di ossigeno in più, per non essere costretti a vederci ogni giorno, in ogni situazione. Asher soffre di dover nascondere e negare i suoi sentimenti, e anch'io; Anita soffre per il timore di perderti; tu soffri perché qualsiasi decisione prendi fai soffrire qualcuno. Bisogna darci un taglio.”  
Gli riappoggiò le mani in grembo, dopo aver deposto un bacio su ciascuna, e cominciò a massaggiargli il collo e le spalle, rigide come uno stoccafisso, e a pettinare con le dita i riccioli neri ancora bagnati.  
“Non è detto che debba essere così per sempre. Un vampiro ha tutto il tempo del mondo, ricordi? Sono le tue parole. E anche una serva umana. Possiamo avere dei limiti di sopportazione, ma la nostra pazienza è infinita, stellina, perché tu ne vali la pena. Nessuno potrà mai prendere il tuo posto nel nostro cuore. Hai presente i western?”  
“Western?”  
“Vedi che eri ancora capace di parlare? Sì, hai presente quando nei western marchiano i vitelli col nome del proprietario? Ecco, noi abbiamo un bel monogramma JC, in lettere istoriate, impresso a fuoco nel nostro cuoricino, col filo spinato intorno. Il tuo posto, per quando sarai pronto a prenderne pieno possesso. Per quando ci richiamerai al tuo fianco.”  
Lo sfiorò ancora con un bacio sulla fronte. Era imperlata di sudore freddo.  
“Vedrai, in qualche maniera, alla fine, tutto si aggiusterà. Ne sono certa.”  
Jean Claude si alzò lentamente, guardando ancora fisso innanzi, ma ora di un colorito più sano. “Siete nel giusto. Lo so che siete nel giusto, davvero. Ma lo stesso fa male, tanto male. Quanto strapparsi dal petto un brano di carne viva.”  
Prese un profondo respiro imponendosi il controllo.  
“Accetto e condivido la vostra proposta. Asher... _mon chardonneret._.. ti scioglierò dal giuramento di fedeltà che hai prestato e ti appoggerò in qualsiasi progetto. Ora però vorrei ritirarmi. Ne parliamo domani, va bene?”  
“Jean!” In due falcate il vampiro lo raggiunse e lo strinse convulsamente fra le braccia. “Ti supplico _mon amour,_ dimmi solo che mi hai creduto. Che hai capito perché lo faccio.”  
Jean Claude annuì in silenzio. Poi si liberò delicatamente dall'abbraccio, sfiorò le labbra dell'altro con un bacio lieve e struggente e uscì dalla stanza.

Non ebbe il coraggio di guardare ancora il quadro. Sentiva il peso di quegli occhi: accusatori, esaltati ed imploranti al tempo stesso.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvOeX9b4Tp4>

Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine Et nos amours  
Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne  
La joie venait toujours après la peine  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure Les jours s'en vont je demeure  
Les mains dans les mains restons face à face Tandis que sous  
Le pont de nos bras passe  
Des éternels regards l'onde si lasse  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure Les jours s'en vont je demeure  
L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante L'amour s'en va  
Comme la vie est lente  
Et comme l'Espérance est violente  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure Les jours s'en vont je demeure  
Passent les jours et passent les semaines Ni temps passé  
Ni les amours reviennent  
Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure Les jours s'en vont je demeure

(Sotto il Pont Mirabeau la Senna scorre E i nostri amori  
Potrò mai dimenticare?  
La gioia arrivava sempre dopo il dolore.  
Venga la notte suoni l'ora:  
I giorni se ne vanno, io resto.  
Le mani nelle mani, restiamo faccia a faccia, Mentre sotto  
il ponte delle nostre braccia passa  
Stanca l'onda degli eterni sguardi.  
Venga la notte suoni l'ora:  
I giorni se ne vanno, io resto.  
L'amore se ne va come quest'acqua corrente. L'amore se ne va,  
Come la vita è lenta,  
E come la Speranza è violenta.  
Venga la notte suoni l'ora:  
I giorni se ne vanno, io resto.  
Passano i giorni, passano le settimane. Né i tempi passati  
Né gli amori tornano.  
Sotto il Pont Mirabeau la Senna scorre.  
Venga la notte suoni l'ora:  
I giorni se ne vanno, io resto.)


	17. Scena settima

“Spero che non abbiate già spedito tutti i bauli di abiti, miei cari. Voi stasera non partirete.”  
Jean Claude chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò contro con aria di sfida.  
Asher tentò uno sguardo gelido e un tono imperativo: “Non dire sciocchezze. E' una questione già discussa e che non voglio riaprire.”  
Non ebbe un grande effetto.  
“Finché non lascerai la mia casa sono ancora il tuo Master, _mon ami_. Dobbiamo parlare: ho preso una decisione.”  
Scambiandosi uno sguardo preoccupato ed esasperato Asher e Vittoria sedettero, rassegnati ad affrontare una nuova discussione.  
“Una decisione esistenziale, _mes doux amis_. Ho deciso che non posso vivere solo per accontentare gli altri. Una conquista, _n'est-ce pas_? E per festeggiare l'evento, oggi farò ciò che avrei dovuto e voluto fare già da parecchio.” Così dicendo Jean Claude estrasse di tasca un astuccio di velluto e lo aprì. Conteneva tre anelli: il più piccolo era un'acquamarina di incredibile purezza, contornata di sottili felci bruno-verdi in oro e smalto; gli altri erano due sottili, semplici cerchietti d'oro a fascette intrecciate.  
“Non accigliarti a quel modo, _mon chardonneret_ , la faccenda è semplicissima. Non ti permetterò di muovere un solo passo fuori dal mio campo visivo senza mostrare al mondo che appartieni a me, e spero che _Mademoiselle_ vorrà parimenti accettare l'insignificante omaggio del suo umile ammiratore: quelle felci cesellate attorno alla pietra chiara le si addicono alla perfezione.”  
“Per l'amor del cielo, Jean! Non è questo che... Cioè, vuoi dire che tu desideri... Insomma, non è certo per forzarti la mano che ci siamo decisi a partire!”  
“Asher ha ragione. Per quanto possiamo soffrire ad andarcene, non ti permetteremo di commettere delle sciocchezze solo perché adesso sei angosciato all'idea della separazione. Tu sei il Master, Jean Claude: hai dei doveri verso i tuoi vampiri, e anche verso te stesso. Non puoi né mettere loro in pericolo minando deliberatamente il tuo rapporto con la tua serva umana, né dilaniarti l'animo facendo torto alla donna che ami. Potrebbe prenderla molto male, lo sai.”  
Il Master sorrideva fiducioso, scuotendo il capo.  
“Ho parlato con _ma petite_. Certo, ora è piuttosto offesa e infuriata e rattristata, ma le passerà. Io la amo, la amo con tutto il cuore e continuerò ad amarla per sempre, e prima o poi perfino lei smetterà di crearsi i suoi stupidi castelli di dubbi. Riuscirò a farle capire che sono suo anima e corpo, e che non mi perderà mai. Ma questo è affar mio: ora abbiamo questioni più contingenti da risolvere.”   
“ _Mon corbeau_ , cerca di ragionare. Tu sai cosa mi stai offrendo: è il coronamento di tutti i miei sogni. Ma non posso approfittarmi così di un tuo momento di debolezza e lasciarti compiere un passo di cui potresti, poi, pentirti amaramente: sarebbe un egoismo eccessivo perfino per me, _et c'est tout dire_. Forse sarebbe meglio se ora tu semplicemente uscissi di qui, con molta calma, e andassi a far pace con Anita.”  
“ _Au diable la calme_! Sono arcistufo di ragionare!” Stavolta il vampiro gridò, il bellissimo viso improvvisamente contorto dalla rabbia e dal dolore.  
“Non ne posso più di agire o non agire giostrandomi con mille richieste e minacce e ripicche altrui, di dover sempre avere paura perché se sbaglio accadrà qualcosa di terribile! Basta. Sciopero. Farò ciò che desidero fare, mi prenderò ciò che desidero prendere, e alle conseguenze ci penserò quando e se si presenteranno. Se anche sorgeranno dei problemi li risolverò, ecco tutto. Anzi, li risolveremo. Tu stasera sarai mio, insieme alla tua incantevole compagna. Poi ragioneremo, se ne avremo voglia.” concesse.  
“Sei fuori di te, Jean! Calmati. Ascolta, possiamo rimandare di qualche giorno. Parlarne di nuovo...” Jean Claude respirò piano e si sforzò di ridistendere il viso stravolto.  
“Ecco, sono calmo adesso, vedi? _Mon coeur_ , ho fatto la mia scelta prima di entrare in questa stanza, e tu sei tanto caro a farti degli scrupoli, ma non lascerò che mi fermino. Ho predisposto i più odiosi ricatti e sono pronto a servirmene senza alcun rimorso: se mi rifiuti darò corda a qualsiasi impulso autolesionista possa venirmi in mente. Vuoi che mi avveleni come una modista abbandonata? Ho già scritto due lettere che saranno inviate ai destinatari entro mezz'ora, salvo mio esplicito contrordine: una per _ma petite_ , in cui le annuncio che intendo lasciarla, e l'altra per Narcissus, in cui gli confesso il mio desiderio di essere suo per sempre. E intanto posso sempre tagliarmi un po', così per bellezza, che ne dici?” Sogghignando estrasse dall'ampia manica uno stiletto dall'impugnatura d'avorio e dall'aria affilata e l'accarezzò, pungendosi un dito. “Devo continuare?”  
Asher gli saltò addosso per disarmarlo e lo afferrò per il bavero, scrollandolo energicamente.  
“Ma tu sei completamente impazzito! Non oseresti!”  
“Oh _oui, j'oserais. En guerre et en amour_...” Jean Claude sorrideva serafico. “Certo preferirei non dover ricorrere alla violenza per riuscire finalmente a stringere fra le braccia il meraviglioso, preziosissimo, eterno amore della mia vita, il mio unico e solo cardellino adorato... Per quanto, in effetti, anche questo potrebbe rivelarsi interessante, a ben pensarci...”  
“Alt. Su quest'ultimo punto potrei essere disposta a darti ragione, stellina, ma per il resto mi sembra che tu stia delirando. Non sapevo che la cocaina facesse effetto anche ai vampiri. Ora, vediamo di spiegarci una buona volta: smettila di leccarti i baffi come un pitone davanti alla preda e sputa le tue condizioni, seriamente e senza stronzate. Cosa diavolo vuoi?”  
“Finalmente un po' di praticità e di buon senso! _Très bien_. Dunque. In primo luogo, non intendo impedirvi di partire e di avere un vostro territorio, se lo desiderate, anzi devo dire che l'idea mi intriga e mi inorgoglisce molto. Asher ha tutte le carte in regola per essere un Master migliore del sottoscritto, sarebbe un alleato importante, e non è giusto che continui a sacrificare le sue potenzialità. Ma c'è tempo per parlarne, valutare e decidere. Ciò che, _au contraire_ , pretendo ed esigo insindacabilmente è una relazione soddisfacente, esplicita, pubblica e consumata; il che ovviamente implicherebbe, nel caso di un vostro trasferimento, il lieve incomodo dovuto all'elevata frequenza di visite reciproche. Pena otto ore di piagnistei telefonici per ogni week end mancato. E' sufficientemente chiaro?”  
“ _Mon Dieu_. Limpido. Altro che cocaina...”  
Asher e Vittoria si guardavano attoniti, mentre un barlume di sorriso si faceva pian piano strada in fondo ai loro occhi.  
Vittorioso sul piano verbale, il nostro dolce vampiretto dagli occhi blu si decise allora per l'attacco fisico, contando sul fatto che gli avversari fossero tanto allibiti da non avere la prontezza di reagire; e difatti riuscì abilmente a far cadere l'uno sul divano mentre sollevava senza fatica l'altra fra le braccia, deciso a porre in atto un'opportuna stratificazione. Arrivati a questo punto però il surrealismo della scena ebbe la meglio sui tre, e scoppiarono le risate: irrefrenabili e liberatorie, piene della semplice gioia di esistere, di essere lì, di essere insieme, gioia di bambini che serenamente si scordano del mondo.  
“Non per distrarti _mon cher_ , ma non sarebbe il caso di fermare quelle benedette lettere? Beninteso, a meno che tu non abbia piacere di ritrovarti sul più bello Narcissus in camera.”  
“Ma povero Narcy, dolce e caro com'è! Voi ragazzi siete davvero perfidi. Sarebbe molto ma molto più seccante se sul più bello Anita desse fuoco al Circo, non vi pare? Vai a bloccare la posta, grazie.”  
Ridacchiando ancora, Jean Claude aprì la porta per dare qualche ordine ad una guardia. Appena il tempo di richiuderla e venne afferrato alle spalle, da ciascun lato, sollevato e gentilmente trascinato verso il letto.


	18. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Shakespeare, Sonnet CXVI

> “Non sia mai ch'io ponga impedimenti all'unione di anime fedeli;  
>  Amore non è Amore se muta quando scopre un mutamento  
>  o tende a svanire quando l'altro s'allontana.  
>  Oh no! Amore è un faro sempre fisso  
>  che sovrasta la tempesta e mai ne è scosso;  
>  la stella polare di ogni vascello errante,  
>  il cui valore è sconosciuto, benché nota la distanza.  
>  Amore non è lo zimbello del Tempo,  
>  pur se rosee labbra e gote passano sotto l'arco della sua curva lama;  
>  Amore non muta in brevi ore o settimane,  
>  ma resiste al giorno estremo del giudizio:  
>  se questo è errore e mi sarà provato,  
>  io non ho mai scritto, e nessuno ha mai amato.”
> 
>  

 

Distesi fra la seta, mentre le mani correvano e i vestiti volavano e i versi immortali del Bardo risuonavano intrecciandosi all'unisono nelle loro menti, i tre ricominciarono a ridere e a piangere; bevvero l'uno le lacrime sul viso dell'altro, respirarono, affamati, i sospiri tremanti sulle labbra amatissime...  
Quel che successe poi, indovinatelo voi.

 

**FINE**

**Author's Note:**

> Importato dall'archivio dell'Anita Blake Puddu's site.  
> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright.


End file.
